Trump
by I.E.D.E
Summary: During the War 4 babies were separated and sent to different countries. After 22 years later while living their own life and trying to find their real family, the Final War for the Trump starts. 4 brothers, now enemies but with few trying to be together is going to do something about 4 countries; Spade, Diamond, Clubs, and Heart. TurtlesxOC AU Review!
1. Prolude

Trump Prelude

**Voting didn't seem to change so I will just make it quick. I am sorry for the ones who wanted Aftermath but I promise to do it right after I am done with Trump. But please do enjoy.**

Splinter ran, with two bundles in his arms and two baskets hanging on him. He ran. He knew that soldiers were chasing him. He heard roaring from the soldiers from Heart. He suddenly tripped over a rock and dropped one of the baskets. He tried to grab it but then he saw the torch light. He gulped down his tears and ran. He couldn't risk losing others.

The woman in red and white armor picked up the basket and peeked inside. A baby turtle with an orange blanket. There was a paper inside it. 'Michelangelo Hamato.' It read. The queen covered the blanket over the baby's face and told a soldier to keep him safely. She then turned back to her base. Knowing that it was no good following the old rat.

Splinter ran until he faced a cliff. He had to go down but with what he had in his arms, he couldn't. He looked around to look for another way. There weren't. His eyes were now filled with fear but he knew that Spades will come any time. "Bless you son. I'm sorry." The baby whimpered as he heard his father's voice. He placed another basket on the ground and he climbed down. Tears now forming in his eyes, he climbed down the cliff and ran.

Spade warriors came along with their king. The king picked up the basket. He noticed the baby's eyes were open and glaring at him. The king laughed and caressed the baby's face and watched not to get bitten by the baby. He saw the color of the blanket, red. He took out a paper. "Raphael Hamato." He read it out loud. He went back carrying the baby in his arms since he threw the basket away. He liked this baby. He knew that this baby will be a great warrior for his kingdom.

Splinter headed toward the port. He needed to head to Diamente and go to the king. He only had his two sons left and he won't lose them. He saw the Clubs army and crawled to avoid them. On the progress, he was spotted by one of the generals. The general looked at him. Splinter knelt down and begged. The general was a hare but it didn't mattered. Splinter begged until the general said he can go. "But. Hand me one of the babies you are holding." The general said. Splinter was going to say something but the general took his sword out. Splinter's tear now crawled down his cheek. "Donatello Hamato. Please take good care of him." he said. The general nodded. Splinter stood up and ran to the port. He safely escaped Himanza and headed to the capital of Diamond Empire, Diamente. 'My sons. I will find you.' He thought as he sobbed. 'I promise. We will be together.'

* * *

**The Countries of Trump**

**Diamond Empire**

**An island nation which is the smallest of the 4 countries. It had been established by Lugian Timantti. The rank of Ace is same as the king but higher than the queen. Leonardo is one of the people.**

**Color: Red/Blue**

**Capital: Diamente**

**Specialty: Fishing, shipbuilding industry**

**Battle Style: Defense first**

**Ruler: George Timantti to Leonardo Hamato**

**Treasure: Crown of Lugian**

**Base Country: England, Marlon (Evillious Chronicles), Gaya Confederacy**

**Important Location:**

**Diamente (capital)**

**Hizama Forest (where Splinter lost his sons)**

**Timantti (fortress)**

**Spade Kingdom **

**The strongest country of all four. It has the largest territory and the laws are told to be very strict as well. The rank of Ace is lower than both king and queen. Raphael is the citizen of the Kingdom.**

**Color: Black/Yellow**

**Capital: Laia**

**Specialty: Luxuries, Handcrafts, weapons**

**Battle style: offense first**

**Ruler: Raina di Vanga**

**Treasure: Spade Sceptre, Spade Mirror**

**Base Country: France, Lucifenia, Goguryeo**

**Important Locations:**

**Laia (capital)**

**Cycan (port)**

**Miguacline (gate location)**

**Fosilo (fortress)**

**Clubs Country**

**Country north of Spade Kingdom. It had produced numerous amounts of scholars and had provided the knowledge even to other kingdoms throughout the ages. Rank of Ace is lower than both king and the queen. Donatello is the inhabitants of the Clubs Country.**

**Color: Purple/Black**

**Capital: Klaverren**

**Specialty: farming, cattery, books**

**Battle style: strategies first**

**Ruler: Caesar Klubet**

**Treasure: Fausta's Sword**

**Base Country: Germany, Elphegort, Silla**

**Important Locations:**

**Klaveren (capital)**

**Kaywa (port)**

**Risti (temple location/fortress)**

**Heart Nation**

**Country in south of Spade Kingdom and probably the most stable country in the land of Trump. People here all have a tattoo on his/her body to prove that they are from the Nation. Ace is as same rank as the king. Michelangelo is one of the dwellers. **

**Color: Red/White**

**Capital: Corazon**

**Specialty: cloth making, mining**

**Battle Style: stabilize the dwellers**

**Ruler: Alden mi Amore**

**Treasure: Hour Glass of Thadda**

**Base Country: Spain/Italy, Asmodean/Beelzenia, Baekje**

**Important Locations:**

**Corazon (capital)**

**Marlic (near gate)**

**Galon (temple location)**

* * *

**Facts about this Fic**

**1. King and Queen are the highest rank followed by Ace**

**2. Character's specie depends on his/her mother**

**3. Animals who can walk and talk will be indicated as Animals and normal our world animals will be indicated as animals. (the turtles are Animals but their meals are animals.)**

**4. 4 countries used to be 1**

**Any questions ask me. And please review!**


	2. Raphael Introduction

Trump

Raphael Introduction

**Hello! Nice to meet you and have fun reading this! Well, all of the introductions set two years before the Main Event. And the profiles are for main events so ignore them until you see numbers next to characters' name. Those profiles are your choice to read or not. But it will help as the story goes.**

**Raphael's POV**

I stood near the throne. This is the new day for the Spade Kingdom and I will be having a big role. This is important. "Enters Princess Raina!" the door swung open and the formal princess of Spade walked in with long cape coming down on her back. She walked up to the throne with firm face and knelt in front of her father.

The servant cleared his throat as he opened the scroll signed by the king, "I, the Spade King, now sick and tired with the disease, hear by gives the throne and all its powers to my eldest daughter, Raina. Now I hear by declare Raina Victoria Ellenore di Vanga as the new Spade Queen and ruler of Spade Kingdom." The servant finished and the king took off his crown and placed it on Raina's head. Raina stood up and walked up toward the throne and sat down. "All hail Queen Raina!" The lieges said in one voice. "Long live the queen!"

The night was party for the entire kingdom. Even though some didn't like about a female becoming the ruler. She was the first Queen in the entire Trump to rule the country. I hate party so I headed out to the garden, quiet and peaceful. "How are you Raphael?" I turned toward the queen. I bowed and kissed her hand. "Congratulations Raina, I mean your majesty." I said. She smiled. Old habit. I need to fix that quick.

"I still can't believe it. I am finally the queen of the Kingdom. I will make Spade Kingdom the Trump and become the strongest ruler of the world." She said clenching her fist. "You certainly will be your majesty." I smiled. "Then first," she said looking at the building, glowing with party lights. "I need to eliminate the ones who had been blocking my path to the throne."

"As your wish your majesty." I said, bowing. "I'll be looking around the kingdom, starting tomorrow so prepare. You are coming with me as well." She said walking toward the building. "See ya tomorrow." She said looking back at me and then kept on walking. "As your wish Raina."

**This is just an introduction. I will come back with longer chapter next time. **

**Character profile**

**Raphael the Imperator**

**Age 23 born August 12**

**Resides in Spade Kingdom**

**Raphael, the general of the Spade Kingdom who only serves his queen. He knows that his love will never reach her so he never admits to others that he love her. He is interested in finding his brothers and serving the Queen while protecting the kingdom. He is strong willed, powerful, somewhat smart when it comes to battles. Yet, he is impatient and hot tempered which are his fatal flaws.**

**Full Name: Raphael Vanga Hamato**

**Titles: Imperator of Spade, Warrior in Red**

**Rank: Spade Jack**

**Occupation: Imperator of Spade, General, Queen's bodyguard.**

**Affiliation: Spade Kingdom**

**Hometown: Hizama Town**

**Specie: Turtle**

**Eye color: amber**

**Signature color: lust red**

**Skill(s): Martial arts, controlling army, sword fighting, handling Sais. **

**Relatives: Splinter Hamato (biological father)**

**Relationship: Spade Queen (love interest), Spade King (guardian), Lucas Hamphel (friend), Erlene (follower), Racker and Pecar (henchmen), Mikey (friend)**

**Personal Item: Penetrate (Sword), pair of Sais.**

**Favorite Phrase: Virtus migrat in vitium (Virtue turned into a vicious)**

**Character Base: Allen Avadonia (Evillious Chronicles)**

**Etymology: Raphael from the original character, Vanga: Spade and Hamato Splinter's last name. 'Raphael Spade Hamato.'**

* * *

**I set Raphael not to be hothead and impatient when it comes to his job. Although he is impatient when it is his personal business. He know that he can't be hothead or impatient since his job is in charge of whole Spade Kingdom army.**

**In the Kingdom Animals can't go over Jack. In other countries they can, and you will see that in next Intro.**

**Please review!**


	3. Leonardo Introduction

Trump

Leonardo Introduction

**Leonardo's POV**

I went to my father's chamber. I stood next to him and waited for his words. "My son, why have you come?" he asked searching for a book. "I came here to ask you for an advice." He turned toward me. "And what is it?" "His majesty told me to be the heir to the throne. I know that I have to because I'm the Ace but it doesn't feel right."

My father walked toward me and put his hand on my shoulder. "My son, it is right for you to be the next Diamond King. You are the Ace and have a right to be the king when the king has no son or an heir." "What about Amana? She's Diamond Princess." I asked. "She's your wife as well, my son. I already gave you my advice, now ask Amana about her thought as well." "I am guessing that his majesty made sudden decision after the enthronement of Raina di Vanga." I said but he told me to go to Amana for advice. I bowed. "Yes father."

I knocked the nursery door. "Come in!" the lovely voice called out and I entered. There sat my wife with my daughter, smiling. My wife is human like me and so is my daughter. "Sweetie, why have you come? You don't come to the nursery very often." My wife said as she hugged me. Her brown hair touched my face. "I need to talk to you." I said as I sat down. "What is it?" She asked as she brought Amika to her lap and sat next to me.

"The king had asked me to be the next Diamond King. What do you think?" Her face brightened. "Oh, Leonardo! I knew this day will come! Father really thinks you as a true leader! I'm so happy." She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back. "So you don't mind me being the ruler. Not you." She shook her head. "I don't mind. I promise." I kissed her cheek. "I love you." I whispered. "Me too." She giggled.

I walked up to the king and bowed. "Did you made up your mind?" he asked. I nodded. "I will make your wish granted, your highness." I said. The old king's face brightened. "Thank you Leonardo. I know you will be a great king." I smiled at his words. I never thought that I will be the heir to the throne but now, it didn't feel so real.

I walked along the castle's corridor. All these felt so unrealistic. I sighed. Getting Amana as my wife was good enough now I will rule the kingdom. I felt excited yet worried. I ran into Hector, the Diamond Jack. "I heard the news. Congratulations." He said. "Thank you." I said. We just stood there for a moment "Good bye." He said and walked off. I stared at his back. It was weird that he didn't say anything rude to me. He had always thought me as a rival and a lot of times insulted me.

Perhaps he changed. So I just headed to my house where my family, with a puzzle missing, waiting for me.

**Character profile**

**Leonardo the Diamond Ace**

**Age 23 born July 31****st**

**Resides in Diamond Empire**

**Being the Diamond Ace, he helps the king to rule the country. To Leo, being loyal to the king is the most important thing in the world. He doesn't concern about looking for his brother as much as his other siblings (now separated) does since he is too busy helping the King. It changes as Splinter's health got worse and the War starts. He is already married and has a baby daughter. He was born with a true leadership, and wisdom but being loyal could be his fatal flaw.**

**Full Name: Leonardo Timantti Hamato**

**Title: Diamond Ace, Lord in Blue, Most Loyal Servant**

**Rank: Diamond Ace**

**Occupation: Judge, Prime Minister, heir to the throne**

**Affiliation: Diamond Empire**

**Hometown: Hizama Town**

**Specie: Turtle**

**Eye color: Chocolate brown**

**Signature color: Persian blue**

**Relatives: Splinter Hamato (father), Amana (wife), Amika (daughter)**

**Relationships: Diamond King (master), Hector Lonoy (rival), Diamond Queen (mother in law)**

**Personal Item: Hour Glass of Judgment**

**Favorite phrase: First rule of leadership: everything is your fault. **

**Character Base: None**

**Etymology: Everyone knows this one….**

**Please review! please, with cherry on the top? PLEASE! REVIEW JUST ONE!**


	4. Donatello Introduction

Trump

Donatello Introduction

**Donatello's POV**

I stood at the library. I looked up for the facts about the Heart War. Father said he found me during that time and I always looked up for the facts about the war to find my brother. This was the castle's library that stores much information located in basement with not many people allowed to come. This is my first time being in this room. I blew the dust off of the paper and looked down at the scroll. "Nothing said about someone losing a boy…" I muttered to myself. I picked up another one and read through it. "Nothing here…" I sighed. I kept going on and on but found nothing. I searched every single scroll about the Heart War in Clubs Country but found nothing.

I put my face on my palm and sighed. If it was in another country I would love to go, but I can't. The king won't allow me and I'll die if I do. I heard that in Spade Kingdom you get executed if you are from another country. In Heart Nation, probably I will be a slave. Diamond Empire is less but still not safe. Well, I will still have to go and persuade my friends and family.

I can't believe it! Why haven't father told me about my real family? I know that he lost his family before and he is scared that I will leave if i do, but I have to. He told me because I have to. I know that he cares for me but I need to find my real family.

I heard footsteps coming this way. I quickly put scrolls back on its original place. "Donnie? Are you there?" Damn Violetta! My fiancé always loved to surprise me. "You are here!" she said as she hugged me. Her fur made me itchy. She's a cat. "Yes, Violetta. I'm here, so please let go of me." Violetta released me and giggled. You know what? I really like her but sometimes she can be annoying. Really annoying. Especially when our theories clash.

I headed up to my tower. I usually stay in castle tower because I need some place quiet to study. Of course, when their majesties come up, it's not peaceful like I want this place to be. I am tutor of the royal children so I need to get used to it. I looked up at the sky. Stars were shining brightly and it just made me sad. I wondered if my brother was seeing this right now as well. This is such a beautiful night. I wrote down the status of the main stars and fell asleep.

"Please keep it quiet your highnesses, this isn't a playground." I exclaimed as young prince and princess were running around the garden. "Why are we here in first place then? If we aren't supposed to run around, why are we here?" Young Mistress Josephine asked. "Good question, your highness." "Thanks a lot." Master James said and his sister shrugged. "We are examine the plants. Now I'd like your highnesses to look around in the garden and look for an extraordinary plants." "Yes teacher."

Quiet a long day for a turtle. But the quest I have to do isn't over, I have to do it as the war starts. Like my quest, the war over Trump is not over…

**Donatello the Scholar in Purple**

**Age 23 Born August 12 **

**Resides in Clubs Country**

**Donatello, is the scholar of the Clubs and mentor of the queen and teacher to the royal children. He's final goal is to find his brothers. He is smart and a good warrior but over thinking is his fatal flaw. He is the only one in his country who doesn't care about the Trump. He was also born with little bit of foresight but it doesn't help to look for people, only event. Although it helps with events it didn't help with the War.**

**Full Name: Donatello Harwood Hamato**

**Title: Scholar in Purple, Man in Violet, Royal Mentor, Son of Wisdom**

**Rank: Clubs Ace**

**Occupation: Scholar, mentor, teacher**

**Affiliation: Clubs Country, Diamond Empire**

**Hometown: Hizama Town**

**Specie: Turtle**

**Eye color: deep brown**

**Signature color: Deep purple**

**Relatives: Splinter (unknown father), Marco Harwood (foster father)**

**Relationship: Clubs Queen (mentor), Violetta (fiancé), Josephine and James (teacher), Haver (associate)**

**Personal Item: Quill and cloak**

**Favorite Phrase: Common sense is the key to an infinite storehouse of knowledge**

**Character Base: Choi Chi Won (one of political reformer in ancient Korea)**

**Etymology: Everyone knows this one.**

**Review Please! Just one is enough and I promise. **


	5. Michelangelo Introduction

Trump

Michelangelo Introduction

**Michelangelo's POV**

I waited in my room, just in case you're wondering, my room is in the dungeon of the castle. Well, what did you expect for a clown to live? The royal clown lives down in the dungeon. Do I enjoy this job? Well, I do but I hate the mistreatment I'm getting from everyone.

I heard footsteps so I stood up. The door opened and the king himself was here, without any maid or anything. "Mikey! I snuck here by myself. You don't mind, right?" He asked. "Of course not, your highness. But I have to go few minutes later for the ball." He shook his head, "I canceled that party I told them you are very tired." I smiled. Heart Prince, the heir to the throne thinks that I'm his only friend. The one he can trust.

He tells me his story and thoughts and I learned that he is very wise. He will make great king but he is too young. I heard that Raina di Vanga had finally earned the throne and she's just 18. I don't need to worry about her, she's born to be the Ruler but his highness is just not the one.

After performing for the party, I always get a nice food if I've done great. Good food, I mean by chicken soup and boiled beans. Means that I don't really get nice food from the chef usually and he reports that he gives me nice foods and shelter. The queen doesn't know that I live down in the dungeon. Unfortunately, the chef had informed her that I live with other servants _above_ the dungeon.

I walked along the hallway thinking about the trick I'm going to use next month and then I bumped into Dorothy Golden, my rabbit friend, who has beautiful white fur covering her. "Hello Mikey! How have you been? I was there during the last performance. Where in the world did you get those ideas?" Dorothy the Heart Ace asked. "Somewhere in my brain. I am only good at that." Dorothy giggled. "Well, I **love** your ideas about the performance." I shrugged. "Well, late congratulations for making the youngest Heart Ace in the history." I said. "Thanks! Well, I have to go. See Lucian, she's waiting for you." How in the world she knows that? I wondered.

I went to the Thread Master's home. "Lucia? Are you there? I heard from Dorothy that you were looking for me." The door creaked open and a small girl opened the door. Okay, let me explain how Lucia's and her home looked like. It's a cottage, but pretty fancy one considering that she's Thread Master. Very small cottage and there's her office nearby, somewhere between her home and the palace which is very close to each other.

Lucia is 16 but I swear to the lord that she looks like 13. Which I can consider she looks very cute. She's human by the way since there is no way in hell that the Animals can be Thread Master. She motioned me to enter and then showed me a cloth. It was made for me, I suppose since it looked like formal attire but in rainbow colors.

"Is this for me?" I asked and she nodded. Her face bright like the cloth. "Thanks." I said, grabbing it. She pointed to her working room, which meant that I should try it on. I walked in there and changed into the cloth. It fitted me, of course. She knew my size. When I walked out she smiled.

Life was always like this. Performing, eating, talking, and most importantly; looking for my brothers. Her royal highness once informed me that there are Hamato in Trump and if I wish, I can look for them. I believe her and before the Final War starts, I'll find them.

**Character Profile**

**Mikey the Joker (or Mikey the Clown)**

**Age 23 born August 12**

**Reside in Heart Nation**

**The royal clown and unlike his brothers, he doesn't have a close relationship with others except for very few. He is trained to be a clown and a spy at the same time to work during the war. He is cheerful, light hearted but not that serious. That is his fatal flaw. He's last name changed when he was 8 because of his and the queen's order. So only he and the queen know his real surname. **

**Full Name: Michelangelo Coring (Hamato)**

**Title: The Joker, Pierrot, Royal Clown**

**Rank: Joker**

**Occupation: clown, spy**

**Affiliation: Heart Nation, Spade Kingdom, Blishar Training Center**

**Hometown: Hizama Town**

**Specie: Turtle**

**Eye color: baby blue**

**Signature color: Princeton orange**

**Relatives: Splinter (biological father)**

**Relationship: Heart King (friend), Dorothy (friend), Lucia (friend), Villshy (teacher), Heart Queen (guardian)**

**Personal Item: Pricker (knife), Juggle Bombs**

**Favorite Phrase: Hope is a Waking Dream**

**Character Base: Lemy Abelard (Evillious Chronicles), Squidly (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**Etymology: Michelangelo from the original character. Coring means Joker. 'Michelangelo Joker'**

**Characters' ages are for the main story, not the introductions. So the turtles are 21 currently but starting from the next chapter it will change as the ones in the profile.**

**Please review! I am begging you! i had over 100 views and only 1 reviewed. :( Please review! I don't think one review can hurt you or something.**


	6. Raphael 1

Trump

Raphael 1 Spade Queen

**2 years later from the Introduction, 23 years later from the prologue. It really hurts for me not to see any reviews…. Please review!**

**Raphael's POV**

2 years passed since the coronation ceremony and her majesty became more powerful. She only thinks about the people of the Kingdom and the Kingdom itself. She had banned unnecessary parties, she removed costly festivals and ceremonies that requires lots of taxes from the peasants, she had erased the ones who were against her and the ones who were making her people's life hard. "The one who disobeys me and abuse the people will be executed for sure."

The queen looks around the country once a year to hear the peasants' voices. "Raphael, ask them if they have any problems with their livings." She called out, riding on her horse. I went down and walked over to one of the peasants, who were basically scared. "Her majesty asked me if you have any problems." I said and they stopped trembling and said that feudal lord isn't treating them well. I reported it to the queen. "Let's see him later."

She visited the old man and told him that if she get any more reports from people that he is a ruthless man she will execute him. He promised never to hurt anyone and Queen said to send spies all over the Kingdom to see if any lords are not doing their job but having a corrupted life. Young Queen is doing her job well. Too well.

As she came back to the castle she told me to take care of the intruder. I bowed and headed to the dungeon to talk to the intruder. It was easy to determine since all the Heart Nation's dwellers have a small tattoo somewhere on their body. This guy had it on his palm and the police caught them immediately. "Okay turtle, now tell me what's going on with you." I said kneeling on one of my knees.

"You are a turtle too, stop talking like I'm a junk." "Tell me who sent you here. NOW." I said and he spat on my face. I wiped it off and punched him on the face. "Take him to the torture room. He won't say anything if I put it in words" I told the guards. They nodded and dragged him out of the cell.

"Alright buddy, now spit it. Is it the king or the queen?" I sat on the chair and asked him. "I don't know. What can you expect from a slave?" He said with a smirk. "You are a slave too you know. To the Spade Queen." I got angry. This guy won't spit it anyway. Then I'll make him. "Start the torture." I said.

After 10 minutes of torture, I knelt with one knee next to him. "Are you going to spill it or not?" He shook his head with all his might. "Your last chance, spill it. Who sent you here? King or the Queen?" "I'm not gonna tell you. Especially you." He said with a sneer.

I was going to tell the guard to prepare execution but I had something other in my hand, "Do you have faintest idea about Hamato family?" He looked up, "No. I haven't." I sighed. "Execute him." I said and walked out of the room. "And make it quick. Her majesty wants to get rid of intruders as quick as possible."

I walked to the court and bowed to the queen. "I got rid of the last intruder, your majesty." She smiled, "Good. Now check with the borders. Check what makes it so weak and letting intruders in." "As your wish your majesty." I said with a bow and then headed to the military main center.

Soldiers saluted as I walked in. I walked up to the highest stadium and told my second man to collect 100 soldiers. As he collected I stood behind the podium, "We are going to the Heart border line. There had been 3 intruders just this month. We are going to check what's wrong." "Yes sir!" They saluted.

I went to get my horse and ran into Erlene. "Hello Sir Raphael, how are you doing?" "I'm doing fine, what are you doing here?" "What, I can't be on the military center?" "You don't belong here. You belong in royal guard." "You are in charge of there too anyway, what does it matter anyway?" I walked past her. She is right but I don't want to admit it to her.

That girl is damn annoying. Ugh, who brought her here anyway? Oh yeah, it was me. I saw her talent 4 years ago near borderline and brought her to become a royal guard. She was good, since she's now her majesty's personal bodyguard. It seemed like as if nothing could stop her, until the Spade King himself banned her from getting promotion unless he dies. The reasons are still unknown and it is secret even to her majesty.

I knew that she would've murdered him if it weren't for me. I put her in the dungeon until she cooled off and became her old self, except slightly more angry. And I doubt that her majesty's going to free her even after his majesty dies. She will be too dangerous if she gets power. Spade 9 is enough for a bodyguard anyway. She was Spade 3 before.

I prepared to leave the city but someone knocked the door. "Master Hamato, her majesty has come." I stood up immediately and the door swung open. She came in only by herself. She looked around my study and smiled. "Study doesn't suit you Raphael. You belong in battle field." I smiled. "Your majesty, what had brought you here?" she walked closer to me. "Make the visit quick. I want it to be less than a week. Without you in Laia things will be messy." I chuckled, "It will be messier if you aren't in Laia." She smiled. "I have to leave occasionally." She said.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked. She sat on the couch and nodded. "Black tea please, if you have one." I nodded and made the tea for her. The only thing I can do that isn't warrior like is to make teas. I needed to learn it because the King forced us to learn it. Us I mean by me, her majesty, Lucas, and Princess Riliane. The king himself taught us and we are closest to each other. Maybe it wasn't for me and Princess Riliane. And tea making was the first test we took for him. He said teas are very important.

"Here you go sire." I said as I handed her the tea. "Thank you." She said with small smile. I watched her sip it. Just gorgeous. I smiled. She noticed it. "Are you happy that you are going to leave this old city at least for a small amount of time?" She asked and I shook my head. "No sire, I was just well, I, no sire. I wasn't smiling because of that." Her eye brow raised. "Then why?" "Because you are so beautiful that everyone just have to sigh." I heard myself saying it. "Thank you." She said with another graceful smile. Probably thought it as a joke.

I mentally sighed. Why do I feel so weak in front of her anyway?" That's the biggest mystery in my life that I'll never be able to solve. "Good luck anyway." She said then headed to the room. She turned around and I stood up and bowed. She then opened the door and disappeared out of my sight.

**Character Profile**

**Spade Queen**

**Age 20 born January 20****th**

**The empress of Spade Kingdom, she is very strict about her country but was never blamed. Her father, Spade King had given her the throne due to his illness. She is smart, have a great leadership and confident. Her fatal flaw is over confidence (vanity).**

**Full Name: Raina Victoria Ellenore di Vanga**

**Title: Spade Queen, Spade Empress, Beauty in Black**

**Rank: Spade Queen**

**Occupation: Queen/Ruler of Spade Kingdom**

**Affiliation: Spade Kingdom**

**Hometown: Laia**

**Specie: Human**

**Eye color: Black**

**Hair: black straight hair**

**Signature color: black**

**Skills: Ruling, speech**

**Relatives: Spade King (father), Riliane (sister)**

**Relationship: Raphael (most faithful servant), Lucas (liege), Luka (liege), Kyle (liege), Erlene (bodyguard)**

**Personal Item: Spade Sceptre, Eziet (dagger)**

**Favorite phrase: Penitenziagite! (Do penance!) **

**Character Base: Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Evillious Chronicles), Evelyn Justified (Master Squad)**

**Etymology: Raina means queen, Vanga means Spade. Meaning 'Queen of Spade'**

**I won't put up Leo's chapter until I get 5 reviews. It is because I know there are more than 5 of you who are reading this. I wasn't doing this on Transformation but I think I need to do it…**


	7. Leonardo 1

Trump

Leonardo 2

**I wanted to thank you for the views and reviews and I also want you to know that your small effort for reviewing can be a great power for all the authors. Well, please enjoy!**

**Leo's POV**

I was playing with my daughter when father walked in. "Father." I said as I stood up and bowed. "My son, how are you?" He asked. "I'm doing good father. May I ask for your purpose to be here?" My father sat down as Amika crawled to her grandfather. "I was thinking that it is time for you to concentrate looking for your brothers as well." I looked down. For some reason I was never interested in looking for them. I was happy with my life. "Father, I don't know. I don't even have a clue where they are."

"I know one is in Clubs Country." He replied, tickling Amika. "Father, I can't go there, I may be in trouble. And make you worry with my family." Father looked down. "I'm sorry, sensei. I just can't go. I don't want to lose my family." "They are your family as well. Please grant my last wish." He pleaded. I didn't know what to say so I just walked out. I don't want to risk my life and look for brothers I don't even know of. I have family and whole country to take care of.

I walked to my office and saw a small boy. "Sir? There's someone who wants to meet you." He said. I crouched next to him, "Who is he?" "I don't know. He's out in the garden." I followed the boy and went to the garden and saw my old rival, Hector. "Hello." He looked up and smirked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Just to give you a simple advice." He said, examining some roses in the garden. "What advice?" I asked. "That in this war, we should focus on the attack, not our defense." I frowned at this. Raising the defense had been our tradition for millennia. Why would he want to change that? Besides, after that incident I don't trust him anymore. "Why?" "Come one Leo-" "Don't call me that." "Leo, my friend. This might be the final war! We have to win. And just raising the defense won't do anything."

"Defense had been the country system Hector. I can't change that without his highness's words." He laughed. "You really think he can have a control over you? Everybody knows that you possess more power than the king!" I, angry kicked him out of the mansion and told him to never come back here again. He shrugged and walked away.

His words were bugging me. How dare he say that! Is he really one of the people of Diamond Empire? I just can't understand! That guy's forcing me to change the system of our country and just telling me that the Empire is weak! This is so frustrating! Who does he think he is anyway? Is he really trying to be what he was? He knows that he was almost executed for that.

Someone knocked the door. "Enter." Amana walked into the office. "Leo, is something wrong? Amika was telling me that you are angry." She said, worried look on her face. "It's nothing. Don't worry sweetheart, everything is going to be fine." She still looked worried. "I'm fine." "Is it something about your brothers? I think you should look for them as well." I frowned. "Amana, I can't risk my life and go to the Clubs! I have you and Amika! I need to take care of you. I don't even know that I'll know him when I see one."

"You are Turtles. And they possibly have same last name. What can be so hard?" "Amana, stop. I'm not going there until Trump is set." I turned and faced my back on her. "Leo… Trust me. You can't live your life without seeing them just for once. They might be looking for you as well." I didn't say anything and she left. Father never told the full story of how he lost them. But why?

I walked into the nursery and greeted by Amika. "Daddy!" she cried out and hugged me tight and I held her up. I sort of wish to have a turtle child as well. I ruffled her hair. "Not my hair!" She cried out and giggled. "You don't want your daddy to mess your hair? Well take this!" I said as I messed it up more, she shrieked and laughed.

"Amika, dear where are you?" I heard Amana's voice. "I'm here mommy!" Amika said. Amana came into the nursery and saw Amika's hair messed up. "Oh my goodness! Amika, what happened to your hair?" Amika pointed at me. "Leo…" she exclaimed. "Hey, I'm sorry. But she was too cute that I had to do it." I shrugged. "Really daddy?" She asked. She was looking up at me with adorable eyes that I just had to say yes. She gave me a big smile. "Yay!" Now isn't that adorable.

"Leo, don't spoil her. Amika, we should get your hair fixed. Important party tonight." Amika groaned but followed her. When will Amana get the fact that Amika won't be a sweet lady that she wants her to be. She is more of a warrior type. Maybe related to one of her lost uncles.

I didn't attend the party since I needed to think about the 'brothers' and the words Hector said. "I can't abandon my place as Ace and look for them. I have to look after the whole country…" I mumbled to myself. Then I remembered my old father. He had risked his other sons to have me… Now he wants to be forgiven by them and see them for just once.

I sighed and thought about how he had spent 23 years, longing to see them. My old father's final wish, I needed to grant them and make him happy. Amana once told me that it will make _me_ happy too, I will have a full family without any missing puzzle pieces. That was before we were married. Now it was different, I have a full family; her and Amika. They meant more to me than the brothers. Did I need to find them? Now that I think of it right now, I was a selfish jerk back then.

The moon rose when I was in my garden, meditating then Father came in. "Leonardo, I see you are meditating." I opened my eyes. "Yes father. I'm trying to clear out my mind before making a decision." I replied to him. "About your brothers?" I nodded. He sat next to me and closed his eyes. I sighed mentally. Life is getting much more complicated and more.

**Character Profile**

**Amana the Princess of the Empire**

**Age 20 born July 25****th**

**Princess of the Empire and Leonardo's beloved wife. She is caring and lovely and much like her husband, her family's safety comes first. **

**Full Name: Amana Fae Timantti Hamato**

**Title: Diamond Princess**

**Rank: Diamond Ace**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Affiliation: Diamond Empire**

**Hometown: Diamente**

**Specie: Human**

**Eye color: blue**

**Hair: long curly brown**

**Signature color: Royal blue**

**Skills: sewing**

**Relatives: Diamond King (father), Diamond Queen (mother), Leonardo (husband), Amika (daughter), Splinter (father in law), Cato (cousin)**

**Relationships: Hector (friend), Maria (friend)**

**Personal item: Embroidery frame**

**Favorite phrase: None**

**Character base: Sin Saimdang (female artist during Joseon dynasty. known for her talents in embroidery, poem, and paintings)**

**Etymology: Amana means 'faithful' and her family name; Timantti means 'diamond' in Finnish.**

'**Faithful Diamond'**

**Please review! Your tiny effort can be a huge, gigantic, humongous support for the author! Please review! Don't make me sad or bad or angry or depressed or anything like that! Please!?**


	8. Donatello 1

Trump

Donatello 1

**Thank you for the kind words and please enjoy this chapter about Donatello. **

**Donatello's POV**

"Master Donatello?" I turned and saw the princess standing at the doorway of the library. "Yes your highness?" I bent down toward her. "Guess what I have!" She said, her hands behind her back, she was smiling. "What is it, may I ask?" I said, trying to peek but she turned. "Guess!" I had to think, "Is it a flower?" she shook her head. "A stone?" "Nope!" "A book?" "Nope, nope and nope!" I bent down and picked her up, "I see a very beautiful young princess!" she giggled. "Here you go."

She held out a gem. Color of lavender. "What is it?" I asked, "Scale Stone. Mother gave it to me. I don't know what it is so I came here to ask you." She handed me the gem and I examined it. Small sphere with color of grape was shining under the sunlight, streaming down my window. Then I saw something wiggle inside the stone. I tried to look closer into it but princess said she wanted it back.

"It's beautiful your highness. But I've never seen this kind of stone before." I apologized as she groaned. "But Master, I thought you knew anything!" she whined. "Young highness, I'm a scholar but that doesn't mean that I know everything in the world. But I will try my best to look for information about this stone."

The princess pouted but sighed, "Alright. But I can help you look for it, right?" she asked with twinkling eyes. "Of course." I said with smile. "You know, I saw lots of gem stones but never seen a jewel that has perfect purple color! This is my personal treasure and mother also said it will be fully mine when I figure out the story related to it. She said she doesn't know either and it is her wish to hear it." She said holding the stone out to the sunlight to make it more beautiful.

"I'm sure you can find it, princess." She sighed, "I hope so. You will help, right?" she said with sweet voice, that made me to nod. "You are the best Master." She said hugging me. I smiled. "Now, let's go to the library. See what we can do to find about this stone." I said as I led the way to the library.

I searched for the information about Scale Stone. What a weird name, yet it was a beautiful stone, I mean gem. I opened the book with information about famous jewels. No information in this book. Even though I found the stone called Tear Stone. They only described it as being a sphere. According to the record, it was made from tears of the Creator Dragon. I guess it is blue then.

Perhaps the Scale Stone was made from the skin of the Creator but we don't know it yet and from what I heard the Creator's scale was green, not purple like this stone.

I then went to search about the Creator Dragon and found that there were 4 stones made from the dragon. Blood Stone, Tear Stone, Fang Stone, and Scale Stone. The colors weren't described. But I saw Scale Stone on her highness's hands. I can see that the Scale Stone is purple. I wonder which color is the others? Hmm, perhaps I was wrong about the scale's color. Consider that the Scale Stone was purple. But I was sure I saw picture of the Dragon and it was Green.

I showed the book to her royal highness. But it was strange that I've never seen this book before when I read every single book in the library. Maybe it was hidden or I accidently missed this particular book. It was strange. "This is amazing. I'm sure mother will like the story!" Princess Josephine said as she ran to her mother's chamber. I sighed and took the book to the table, sat down and began to read.

_As the Creator Dragon made the world and created the world Trump, there was the division in this world. Now we know this Division as the First War. The Dragon sacrificed himself and made 4 gems from his own body; Blood, Tear, Fang, and Scale. The Mother Dragon hid these in deep part of Trump and waited for their awakened form to be born to let the Creator Dragon to be reborn. _

_She later sacrificed herself and made 4 more stones. But it is unknown what these are and where these are. But the priests believe that these stones can be counterparts of 4 stones of the Creator Dragon. They might have awakened form as well._

I was so into the book that I couldn't hear my father. "Donatello." He tapped my shoulder and I looked up. "Father. I didn't expect to see you in the library." I said. "Well, library isn't my favorite place to go but it is my son's favorite place." He said. "What were you reading?" He asked. "Book about the Creator Dragon. I don't believe everything about the legend but a lot of things are related to it. It's like they are forcing people to believe and I'm part of that. And the story is fascinating. I want to research more about it."

"The Creator Dragon's 4 stones, huh?" he said as he glanced at the book. "Yes. How can you make a stone out of the body parts?" I asked. "I do not know son. But it was beautiful when I first handed it to her highness." Father said. "You were the one who gave her the stone? Princess Josephine brought me the Scale Stone today and it was the first time for me to know about the stone's existence."

"Well, it was long time ago when I was your age. I found it on Mt. Clover." "Mountain said to be the one who gave birth to Creator Dragon." I said. "Yes. I found the Scale Stone and the Tear Stone. I gave the Scale Stone to her highness. She was beautiful back then." He said dreamingly. "That was when she wasn't a princess. Just an aristocrat."

"She gave it to Princess Josephine." Then I remembered what I saw in the gem. "Father, I saw something swimming inside the stone. Do you have any idea what it is?" He looked confused for a moment. "The stone? No my son, there are nothing swimming inside it. I saw the stone lots of times but no, I've never seen what you are describing now."

"I saw it father. Something like a string of silk was inside the stone, swimming and wiggling. I'm sure of that." He shook his head. "Donatello, I don't think so." I sighed. There was no point of this argument. "Are you coming home tonight?" He asked. "Sorry father. I have research to do." he nodded understandingly and headed out of the library, back to his mansion.

I went down to the record storage to re-check if there is anything I missed about my brothers or my _real_ biological father and the stones as well. That book seemed to be older than my father, maybe there are some recent researches or anything about it. "There's got to be something about missing children." I said to myself. I found nothing so I took myself to the deeper floor of the storage, where I didn't go. It's not a nice place to put a scroll since its bit damp. 4 stones, why does it make me sad?

"Now, let's see if there is anything I can read about." I said to myself. I'm talking to myself a lot lately. I picked up a scroll and opened it. "Nope." I said, putting it away. I repeated over hundred times and still found nothing. I guess they don't really put missing child or anything for the record in Clubs Country.

Then I found something. 'Splinter Hamato.' Same last name. My heart started to pound as I read the description of the old rat. 'Splinter Hamato, scholar at Diamond Empire. Wife died while giving birth to his son, Leonardo.' I read the fact I needed. Diamond Empire, huh? Well, my quest starts at the Diamond then. And perhaps other stones might be there on the Empire as well. I need to go there then.

**Character Profile**

**Old Ace Harwood**

**Age 71 Born May 27****th**

**Resides in Clubs Country**

**Marco Harwood is Donatello's foster father and Clubs Ace. He is a hare and very intelligent for his specie. He was known for his study about the relationship between Animal and human. **

**Full name: Marco Harwood**

**Title: Clubs Ace, Old Ace**

**Rank: Clubs Ace**

**Occupation: General, scholar**

**Affiliation: Clubs Country**

**Hometown: Kaywa**

**Specie: hare**

**Eye color: chocolate brown**

**Hair color: light brown**

**Signature color: Bistre brown**

**Relative: Donatello (child-in-law)**

**Relationship: Clubs Queen (old love interest), Violetta (daughter in law-to-be)**

**Personal Item: glasses**

**Favorite Phrase: You can be different but that doesn't make you wrong. **

**Character base: Dr. Dillamond (Wicked)**

**I would like it if you review! Your tiny effort can be a huge power and support for the author!**

**Please review! Just one would be really nice!**


	9. Michelangelo 1

Trump

Michelangelo 1

**Do you guys hate me or something? I was wondering if I was doing something wrong so if you want me to do something or have an idea, just tell me and I will see if I can use it.**

**Michelangelo's POV**

"Juggle juggle juggle juggle, juggling is fun fun fun!"I hummed my favorite tune which that idiot chef made for me .It's catchy if you ask me. Her royal highness always told me to act like an idiot front of others so people won't think I'm a threat. And I'm doing it right now. She's smart. She always wanted to control me as well. She said I'm hers and no one's gonna change the fact and it's settled. I want to challenge that but I also don't want my head to be rolling around away from me.

"Mikey, are you here?" Everyone calls me Mikey or Joker. "I'm here your majesty." I said and he entered my room in the dungeon. "Mikey, I was looking for you." He said. "Why sir?""Because you were the only one I can talk to without worrying about secrets spoiling out to other kingdom and people. I know that you will always be my friend and I know that. Right?I can trust you."It hurted me to look at him. He is only 15 and has all the responsibilities on his shoulder. "Of course your highness you can always trust me."

He sighed in relief and started to tell me about what happened at the conference this afternoon and how Duke Statree made fun of himself by slipping on a handkerchief that Dorothy dropped. I laughed at that part, he always liked my to him I laughed funny."Mother said that I need to look for marriage. She said she doesn't want to be Heart Queen anymore." That was surprising, since her highness loves power. Maybe she doesn't want her people to think her as a power loving monster.

"What should I do Mikey? I don't want to be watched even by my wife." I had to think. He looked up at me with his eyes filled with tears. "I don't know your majesty. I honestly don't."I thought for a moment,"I heard that Spade Princess was your age." He paled, "Spade? No! I can't be associated with Spade! That will be a big obstacle when the Final War comes! How can I attack the country my wife's from!"

I couldn't argue with that so I thought more. But my clown brain was too clowny to make up more idea of The Queen. "Never mind Mikey, I'll go out tomorrow to seek. You will come with me, right?" I nodded with a smile. He smiled back and walked out of the room. I sighed. How can I help the search for the new Heart Queen? It was much easier for the Spade Kingdom with the princess to be the queen and the ex-king is still the Spade King. Why can't it be easy for us?

We walked out to the town with only 2 guards. He said that he doesn't want to be a sight for the people. He was amazed by the sight since whenever he came out to look at them was when the shops were organized and everyone was quiet. Now it was loud and crowded. He looked around and looked at every object in shops. Which concluded me and other two guards to pay more than we expected.

"You know Mikey,I want someone like you as my wife."Seriously?He is weird. "Why your majesty?""I wanna marry someone I trust and who will listen to me like you." Oh, that way. "Well, I'm sure there are plenty of women in Heart Nation who are willing to serve you like that."He nodded with a smile. "I want her to help me out as well.""You are hoping too much your majesty.""You think so?" He chuckled. I still think Princess Riliane is a perfect one for him but it can't be always true.

"Why can't you just marry Riliane?" I asked. "She is Spade Princess. I can't marry her, she'll not be the woman I want." Being his queen will be a hard work since he is pretty talkative. "Your majesty, just looking around won't get you a wife.""I know that Mikey I want to look around to search for the girl and look at peasants' life as well."

Excuses.I've never seen her but from the stories about her, she is perfect for him. She is called sweet, beautiful, generous, kind, and cute. I sighed and followed him to the nearby bakery. "Mikey, what is this place?"I forgot almost forgot this is the first time for him to come out for personal case."It's bakery your majesty.""Shh! Don't call me that! Call me Al."I sighed. "What does this place do?""Make bread and sell them." I explained. "Really?" He looked at the bread and gulped.

I noticed that he wants to have one so I bought a vanilla scented bun for him and blueberry muffin for me. He was about to eat it when some kids blasted from an alley and grabbed his bun and ran away. "Bu-" His majesty almost had a tear in his eyes. I broke mine in half and handed it to him. "Your majesty, peasants have a hard life. You need to understand them."He nodded and told me he wants to go back.I wondered how he managed to eat up that bread with tear almost streaming down. Is he seriously crying over just one bread?

"I will try my best, Mikey. To make a better Nation.""Of course your course you will try your best."He sat on the throne. "Mikey, I have meeting, you may go back to your room." I bowed and left the court. I walked down to the dungeon and tried out my new moves. "Mikey, are you here?" I opened the door and found Dorothy. "Hi Dorothy, what brings you here?""Just want to know what you were doing." She said as she sat on the chair. "I don't know. I was going to show it at the next party. Maybe you can give me some advice."I showed her the moves I was playing.

"Wow, you know you are genius, right?" I scratched back of my head. "I don't know Dorothy. It's just that I like to do these funny things. I was born to be a joker."She nodded. "I also have message from the Queen." What? From the Queen? Why? "What is it?""You are going to leave the country as the Final War starts. I wonder when that's gonna happen but it will soon and I know it." That's true.

"Where am I going first?""Depends.I don't know actually. Perhaps you can select.""What about my tattoo?""We can cover that." Oh, yeah right. "I don't know Dorothy, I've been training for this but I'm honestly not sure if I can do it. I don't even know when the war's gonna start."

"You better tell Master Villshy about this first. He will be the one who will be worried the most." "Next to the King." She laughed. "Yes, next to his majesty." I stood up from my chair, "Well, I better go training."I said and waved to her. She waved back and I headed deeper into the dungeon and practiced with my Pricker. I practiced a lot these days. Spy in disguise as the Joker. No one will notice a thing, not even the Creator Dragon.

**Character Profile**

**Heart King**

**Age 15 born September 16****th**

**Resides in Heart Nation**

**The king of Heart Nation who is considered as weakest ruler of is son of Heart Queen and thinks Mikey as his best friend. He is scared of everything but wants to make Heart Nation's residents happy as they could be.**

**Full Name: Alden mi Amore**

**Title: Heart King, Red King, Weak Lord**

**Rank: Heart King**

**Occupation: King**

**Affiliation: Heart Nation**

**Hometown: Corazon**

**Specie: Human**

**Hair: Blonde short ponytail**

**Eye color: Emerald green**

**Signature color: Dartmouth green**

**Relatives: Heart Queen (mother), Opal (sister)**

**Relationships: Michelangelo (friend), Dorothy (servant), Spade Queen (Enemy), Riliane (love interest)**

**Personal item: Golden Knife**

**Favorite Phrase: None**

**Character Base: Allen Avadonia, Kagamine Len**

**Etymology: Alden means 'old friend.''Old Friend my Love.' Love (mi Amore) because of the Country Heart.**

**You can see how he looks like from the link in my profile**

**If you like my story, please review! If you don't hate me then please review! If you hate me the please review! And if you are neither of them please review! If you have something to tell me just ask me or something. Please review!**


	10. Raphael 2

Trump

Raphael 2

**Enjoy**

**Raphael's POV**

I climbed on my horse and told the soldiers that we are leaving. "Hey, can I come to?" I mentally groaned, "No Erlene. You are royal guard you can't go." She frowned. "I wanna go to! You are heading to my hometown for heaven's sake! I want to visit my family." She complained and whined but I told other guards to get her to the castle safely and headed off to the borderline.

The first destination was Miguacline. The city's fortress is close to Laia than other cities near borderline. It is also near the Gate as well. The lord there is Sir Lucafin. He had come out to the outskirt of the town to greet us. "Sir Hamato, such a pleasure to have you here." I nodded and let him guided us to his castle.

"3 intruders just this month." I said as I got off my horse. The Lord gulped. "Marlic is near, am I right?" I asked and he nodded. Marlic is Heart Nation's city near borderline. "Well, maybe they sent someone from there." He said with worried voice. "Let's hope that way, because the queen told me to execute you if there are any more intruders to Laia who had informed that they went through Miguacline."

The Lord looked scared enough and he promised to keep closer eye on the borderline. I nodded and headed to the borderline myself. I spotted some holes on the ground and told guards to cover it. The wall is too high to climb so I doubt that they had come from climbing up. There's a gate but that was only used for big ceremonies like when her majesty became the queen other countries' kings had sent envoys. It was only used for that and I'm sure Lord Lucafin will have noticed it if it had opened. I heard it opening and it was the sound that I'd never want to hear again.

But just in case, "Lucafin." I called and he walked over to me. "Did you saw the door opening?" He shook his head. "No one said that they saw the door opening." He informed me. I looked around. I walked over to the small office, which I'm sure is in charge of guarding the door. I walked in and checked the record. It hadn't opened since the enthronement ceremony of Heart King. Which I'm sure was last year. Heart Queen was stupid to enthrone him to be the Heart King since he was 14 back then. Same age as Princess Riliane, I hope he isn't as annoying as her.

I closed the record book and headed out. I told 30 guards to stay here and keep an eye on both borderline and the Lord. They saluted but I had to stay here for a day at least because I'm sure the other soldiers were all tired from traveling for a week. I sent carrier dove to her majesty to tell her that I'll visit all the cities near borderline so it will take longer than it was supposed to be, she had told me to get back in a week but I just can't keep the promise. It might be the biggest mistake in my life. I need to make sure that the country is safe.

'Your majesty, I just can't go back to Laia right now. I have to check all the borderline cities. It's my duty your majesty, I'm sorry.' I wrote and sent it to her majesty. I sighed. I can see how she will act like when she gets this message. "Sir Hamato, you have a visitor." "Enter." The door creaked open and Erlene came in. I sighed, "I told you to stay in the castle."

"What do you mean?" I looked at her and noticed that she wasn't Erlene. Erlene has a scar on her chin, which she got from me because she was talking back to his majesty 2 years ago when he banned her from getting promotions. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Erlene's twin sister, Eryn." Trust me they looked exactly the same. Except for the scar, of course. "What do you want then?" "I heard that you were coming so I was wondering if she's doing okay. I haven't seen her since you took her to Laia." She asked looking down. Probably shy. "She's doing fine." I said. Eryn sighed in relief. "Can you take me to Laia when you are going back?" I looked at her.

"I'm going to head to Sarotine tomorrow and after that I will go to Harline then Ryc*. Are you sure?" She looked down but nodded. I sighed. I said yes and told her to be prepared because we will be leaving at dawn. Her majesty can use few more maids. She nodded and walked out of the room. My life's getting complicated by girls. Is it a good thing?

The sun peeked from the mountain and I prepared for leaving. I walked out and saw Erlene's sister in the crowd of soldiers. I sighed. I told other soldiers to take good care of her. I got on my horse and told that we are leaving for Sarotine. "We are leaving right now."I said and then drove my horse toward outskirt of the city. I knew that long journey is up ahead of us.

By the time we got to Sarotine the Lord of Sarotine was there waiting for us. There aren't any gate near Sarotine so I needn't to check the records but still checked if there were any holes or any entrance that were made by spies. None. "Sir, there aren't any intruders who said that they went through Sarotine." One of my henchmen said. I grunted and left 20 soldiers in here and left for Harline. Sarotine was in lack of soldiers anyway.

While we headed to Harline I calculated the time to reach to Harline and Ryc then head back to Laia. Oh no, it will be a longest journey I've ever took. I reached to Harline but there weren't any sign for intruders and I doubt there will be any in Ryc as well. But I sent my henchman to Ryc and told him to come back to Laia by next month. Harline and Ryc are both surrounded by mountain so I doubt it would intruders will take neither of the cities to come into Kingdom. If they did, it would've been a hard journey and they will be caught soon.

After I told Racker, my henchman to head to Ryc, I took 20 soldiers and Eryn to Laia. Long journey indeed and I was getting tired but I didn't show it to others. We reach to forest which I was sure to be near Agrrav. "Pecar, go to the town and see if there are any inns that can afford all of us." Pecar nodded and drove his horse to the town while we waited here. He came back with saying that there are enough inns that can afford all of us. "Do you know whether this town is near Agrrav?""Sir, Agrrav is near her which means that we are half way here."

"Alright." Pecar then told rest of the soldiers that we will be resting. The soldiers' roar of happiness reached my ear. "Remember, you guys are soldier of Royal Family. Don't you dare to plunder this town." Pecar warned and soldiers nodded. I was pretty sure they just nodded because they wanted to rest soon, but I knew that they were trained not to be horrible to the people of the Kingdom. If there are any people who weren't nice to her people she will give them punishment. As we entered this town, people looked at us in shock and surprise.

I looked around the town, asking them if there is anything they want from the Queen. Most of them shook their head saying that they were already grateful that her majesty had lowered the tax. Some of them said that they want freedom to move from town to town. The people doesn't have right to move their living town unless they get permission from the head of the town by giving them reasonable reasons. Or you have to be in high class, over Spade 8. I told them that I will ask the queen. One of the small boys said that they want to be under my wing. I chuckled and told them to come to Laia and ask for my address then I will think about it. I don't like little girls, since I suffered a lot from Princess Riliane but I do like little boys.

People in this town were rather happier than other town people I've seen who had been complaining a lot. Note to self, I will tell the queen to give them little prize. As I came back to the inn the owner said that it is such an honor to serve me. I said it was nothing and climbed up to my room. Is it really an honor to serve Spade Jack?

I wrote letter to her majesty and sent another dove to her. That I'm half way to Laia so don't be too angry. Even though I'm sure that she had erupted like a volcano. I chuckled at the thought of her and went to bed. I'm going to meet her soon again. I was happy just at the thought of it.

As I came back I first went to castle with Eryn and told one of the guards to take her to one of the queen's bodyguards, Erlene Futapie. Eryn seemed to be excited as she heard her sister's name. I then headed to Queen's study.

I then suddenly ran into his majesty. "Your majesty." I bowed. The king smiled. "Great to see you again Raphael." He said and I nodded. "How were you doing? I heard that you went out of Laia to see the borderline." "Yes your majesty. I did. And I was doing great thanks to you and her majesty." He smiled. He became weaker as he got sick. He used to be strong and powerful man. He was the one who found me at Hizama Forest and trained me to be the general of this country. This day's Raphael wouldn't be here if it weren't for his majesty. It was such a shame that he is sick and got weak.

"Please take good care of my daughter. She still has lots to learn." His majesty said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I will." I promised him with a smile. After I brought him to his room I headed back to my original destination, hoping that she wouldn't be angry.

I reached to her chamber and glanced at one of the maids. She nodded, "Your majesty, Sir Hamato had come." Maids in front of the door said and the door swung open. I entered and her majesty was standing there with her arm crossed. "I thought you promised to come back in a week."

"I'm sorry your majesty. But I had to check if there was anything wrong with the entire borderline." She frowned. "So you broke your promise with the ruler this country." I smiled a little. "What are you smiling about?" she asked with curiosity and frown. "I'm just very happy to see you your majesty."She blushed a little. I then steeped closer to her and gave her my hand. "Would you like to dance your majesty?" I asked. She looked surprised but smiled with a chuckle and took my hand.

We danced through the music in our mind. Smoothly and happily.I wished that this moment won't end. It was just too great to have her in my arm and dancing through music that we can't hear. It was our last dance until the end of the war.

***Sarotine: Fortress city locating at the East of Miguacline. Possibly 2 days walk.**

**Harline: City locating near mountain area of Spade. **

**Ryc: Military purpose city in middle of the mountain are made for keeping an eye on the Heart Nation and Alfenheim (I will talk about Alfenheim later on).**

**Character Profile**

**Spade King**

**Age 53 born June 13****th**

**The abdicated king of the Spade Kingdom. He is Raina and Riliane's father. He is wise and is in general. He is also the mentor of his daughter.**

**Full Name: Abner George Alexander di Vanga**

**Rank: Spade King**

**Occupation: Former King, Mentor**

**Affiliation: Spade Kingdom**

**Specie: Human**

**Eye color: black**

**Hair: short and messy black**

**Relatives: Spade Queen (daughter), Riliane (daughter)**

**Relationship: Raphael (guardian), Lucas (liege), Luka (liege), Kyle (liege), Matthew (servant)**

**Character Base: Solomon**

**Etymology: Abner means 'father of light' referring Raina as the light of the kingdom. 'Father of the light of Spade.'**

**I am thinking about uploading the map of Trump at deviantArt. What do you think? **

**Please review! I will appreciate it very much since I edit these chapters at least 2 times and maybe 3. It's a hard work to make 900 words chapter into 2000 words chapter. It will be a great support to make chapters long as possible. Wish me luck anyway, I really need that...**


	11. Leonardo 2

Trump

Leonardo 2

**500 views! Thank you! **

**I am trying to make chapters long. That's one of the reasons why I edit chapters a lot. Usually it was barely 1,000 words over for Transformation and I got over 80 reviews. But this time I will try hard to make it over 2,000 so please support me. But it will depend on how story goes.**

I never thought there would be a time that meditation would not help. It always helped through my problems. Well this time, it didn't work. It got me frustrated but what can I do? Scold my own brain for not getting enough ideas? That would be for maniacs, which I'm not.

I sighed and walked to Amika's room. "Amika, daddy's here." Amika jumped into my arm and started to try to squish my face. She laughed as she was doing it. "Amika, stop it sweetheart!" "Your face is not squishy like Mommy's is." Amika grumbled. "I'm a turtle Amika. And don't expect squishy and soft skin from a turtle." "Aww." She complained with a cutest pout ever.

"Amika, don't pinch your father's face." I saw Amana coming into the room. "It's okay, she's just a kid." Amana sighed. "If Amika get spoiled it's your fault." I shrugged and tickled Amika's belly. "Daddy, it's tickling!" Amika giggled and screamed. "Amika, Leonardo." Amana said. Sometimes it seemed like as if Amika and I are kids and Amana is our mother. Which sounds rather creepy considering that she's my wife. Me and Amika giggled and kept tickling each other. Amana sighed and walked out of the nursery.

"Where's mommy going?" Amika asked. I shrugged. "Why don't we follow her then?" I asked and she squealed and leaped off of my lap and tottered out of the room. I followed her and we quietly snuck behind Amana. I hug her from behind and Amika did the same with Amana's leg. Amana turned her head around and as I released her she hugged me back. "I love you Leonardo." Amana said with a small smile on her face. "I love you too sweetheart." I said as I hugged her back. Amika was just staring at us for a moment.

"Mommy, huggy!" Amika said with such a sweet voice. "I'll hug you child." I looked up and saw father in the door way. "Father." I said as I released my wife and bowed to him. "Grandfather!" Amika cried out and ran into Father's arm. "Yes my child." Father chuckled as he hugged his granddaughter. "What brings you to here?" I asked. He rarely comes up to 3rd floor, he's too weak and old to climb but never admits it. "To tell that war is going to start soon." Amana and I shared worried look.

"How do you know that Master?" Amana asked. "I can feel it child." Amana was about to retort but nodded. She knew that he had been right on those things for a quiet long time. Elders were pretty much always right about these things. "Then I should prepare much more." I said. Father nodded and told me to go to study. I headed off with him following me. I stopped to make him go before me then followed him.

"Father, what is it?" Father sat on the couch as I questioned. "Did you set your mind about your brothers?" He asked. I knew it. The war is coming and he is only thinking about that. "I'm sorry father." I apologized and looked down. His eyes were filled with sorrow. "Leonardo." I sat on the chair. "I promise to myself to find my sons but I couldn't. Please grant this old man's wish." He pleaded. Again. I hoped he would be happy with his family right now. I'm sure that they are in other countries than Empire. I didn't want him to risk any of our safety.

"Please my son." I didn't know what to say or do anything. But his eyes made me nod. He's sad look has a mysterious power to make me do what he wants me to do. It's quiet useful for him. "Do it quick my son. Before the war begins." I nodded and escorted him to his room. I then walked back to me and Amana's room. "What did he ask?" She asked. "To search for my brothers." I answered and lied on the bed. "Should I, Amana?" I asked.

"I think Amika will love her uncles." Amana answered and smiled. I sighed and sat up on the bed. "I don't know. When war starts, they will be enemy." She sighed. "Should I really go find them? It might be too late." She shook her head. "I don't think it will ever be too late for finding missing family." She said.

"Sometimes I wonder what the rest of the prophecy said." I lied down again and then turned my body to her, "What prophecy?" She faced me. "The one about Final War." "The once that Clarith Ruma said or the one Cathin Marico did?" I asked. Two prophecies about Final War but Marico's is ignored for many years. "Clarith Ruma's. I heard that prophecy written on 11 inches long scroll but what we know is that the War will start."

That is true. "Only the Royal Heart knows it." I said. "I want to know the rest. There's a very important reason why they are hiding this. Perhaps it's about the religion." I shook my head. "We have same religion as them." I said. "They must know something more than we do. After all, it was the birth place for Mother Dragon."

"Why can't there be any dragons born at the Empire? This is perfect place for the birth of such a giant creatures." I said with a chuckle. She agreed. The island is nice place for the birth of Dragon. Yet there aren't a single dragon born here in the Empire.

"By the way, what's the real reason you want to hear the rest of the prophecy?" I asked with a smirk. She thought for a moment then answered, "Just curious. Only Royal Family of Heart knows it." "I know that." I told her. "Amana, do you want me to find my brothers? Then I will go to Clubs Country to find one of them." She was quiet. Then she opened her mouth, "Love, I wish to make Master Splinter happy. He had given everything for you. You must grant his final wish. He might not see them." Father's too old…. The idea made me sad.

If my brothers were alive, what would they think right now? Us? I couldn't sleep that night, since I was going to leave tomorrow.

I woke up with sun streaming down at my face. I didn't want to wake up this morning. Because I knew that I will be leaving my beloved Empire to go to the land that I've never even set a foot on. Well, I've never visited any other countries before so it was pretty nervous and I slightly felt like I was forced to go. Well technically I was forced. It was wrong for me to think that I can have a nice and peaceful life with my wife and daughter. I now need to involve 3 other turtles to my life.

Father used to tell me that I might have other brothers as well but they are all dead. I don't know how that happened but he said that they did. He haven't explained any details but I can feel that either they were murdered or died from disease. I saw record of infectious disease during the time Father was young.

"Leo, I packed some cloth for you." I turned and saw her on the doorway with Amika. "I packed you some snacks!" Amika said. "Are you sure you didn't eat all of it?" I asked with a grin. She wiped crumbs off of her chin and shook her head. "Nope! I left you some." She said. "Alright." I said and checked my bag.

Cloth, water bottle, money, guide book (I wonder where did she get that) hat, and Amika's left cookies. "Thank you." I said to Amana who nodded. I crouched down to face Amika, "Thank you for the snack sugar cube." She giggled and hugged me tight. "I will miss you Daddy." I hugged back, "I am pretty sure I won't be away for that long." I said.

I stood up and I hugged Amana. "Just make sure you take good care of Amika and Father." She hugged back with nod. "I'm the Diamond Princess, remember? I can take care of myself as well as my family. Of course, I will need some help from the castle and servants." We released each other as I spotted Father in the doorway.

"Father." I said and hugged him. "Son, you are going there to seek, not lost." I nodded. "My son, I am sorry if I was bugging you." Well that's not true. He wasn't bugging me just make me feel nervous. "I'm fine father. All you have to do is to make sure about your safety and that's it." I patted him on the back.

"I can take care of my own." He said. Then he stumbled a little so Amana and I grabbed him. "You were saying?" I asked and he laughed. "Leonardo, I will be fine. All I'm worried about is my sons. I wish to see them in real life, healthy, happy and fresh." Fresh? I wonder what he meant by that. "I'm sure they are having a great life on their own father." I said to make him feel better but it really felt like they were actually having a great life for some reason.

I waved to my family and headed to the port. I was already regretting that I went to that place but now that I think of it, it was a good thing indeed. I walked to the ticket selling place and bought one for the Clubs. I wouldn't dare to go to Spade or Heart right now from the start. I will die even before I see 'Hamato.'

I stared at the sea. Big wide open place with no worries. It's sad though, everything was still. Like I was. "All aboard!" I turned and saw the ship I was supposed to get on was about to leave so I quickly ran to the ship and made it in time. I sighed in relief and examined the sea even more. First time for me to ride such a big ship and for me to step out of the Empire as well.

The breeze was cool, never had this feeling in my life and it was certainly a brand new experience for me. I suddenly wanted to enjoy this with my family; Father, Amana and Amika. My brothers as well when I find them. I wonder who will be the first to find each other, me? Or one of the three? Still mystery and was quiet interesting to think about. And before I know it, the night fall.

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Splinter Hamato**

**Age 67 born October 30****th**

**Father of the separated brothers. After loss of his wife he had sworn to keep his sons safe but the vow had broken with Heart War. After leaving his sons behind he had regretted for his whole life, now he wishes Leonardo to find them. For himself and his son's own good.**

**Full Name: Guillermo 'Splinter' Hamato**

**Title: Royal Mentor, Master**

**Rank: Diamond Jack**

**Occupation: Mentor, Teacher, Spy (former)**

**Affiliation: Diamond Empire**

**Specie: Rat**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Fur: light brown**

**Signature color: scarlet**

**Skills: Mentoring, Fighting, Teaching**

**Relatives: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo (sons), Amana (daughter in law), Kloris (wife), Amika (granddaughter)**

**Relationship: Diamond King (mentor), Diamond Queen (friend), Spade Queen (enemy)**

**Personal Item: Bo staff**

**Favorite Phrase: Listen to what your Heart is telling you and follow it.**

**Etymology: Guillermo means protection; what he had been to Leonardo for long time. Splinter was his code name when he was spy. Now he is normally called by it.**

* * *

**Was that long enough to get your attention and reviews?**

**This chapter was originally 900 words… Needed to change it into longer than 2,000. Hard work...**

**Please review!**

**Anyone wants to guess who's the main antagonist? The one has come out. There are 4 but only 2 came out so far, can you guess who? **

**Another guess, what do you think will happen next chapter?**


	12. Donatello 2

Trump

Donatello 2

Sometimes I wonder what my brother is doing right now. Father said that there might be more than one brother. Just thinking about it makes me excited. But I am quiet sad because of it. That means I lost more time that I could've spent it with them.

I wanted to have more than one anyway. It sounds interesting. To have someone like me. I packed my stuff and packed to head for Diamond Empire. Spades hate them. I don't know why since I'm in Clubs but there is a reason for that. Everything has a reason. Even though some of the reasons can be too unreasonable to be a reason. But I'm guessing since they were rivals since the Division they hate each other.

"Donatello?" I opened the door and saw Violetta entering the library. "I heard you are leaving soon to Diamond Empire." I nodded. "Why Diamond?" "Spade will think me as an intruder, I heard them executed and Heart will figure it out when they see that I don't have Heart tattoo." Violetta nodded. "Sweetie, just be home safe." I nodded and kissed her nose.

"You take good care of yourself as well, okay? And Princess Josephine as well." I told her and she nodded. I hope she isn't jealous for mentioning her highness but she is like my sister. "You know I will be waiting for you." I nodded. "Let's hope that Diamond Empire won't think you as an intruder." "You know I can't believe we are enemies but still trading products." "You are going to use that, right?" I nodded and kissed her one last time and went to Father's room. I waved toward Violetta and she waved back at me.

I knocked the door, "Father, are you in there?" I heard father's answer and entered his room. "Father, I will be leaving." I said. He nodded. I was about to turn around but he stopped me, "I want to apologize, Donatello." I turned around. Why would he do that? He did nothing wrong. He weakly stood up from the chair.

"I am sorry. I had just lost my wife and child back then. I wanted to have a companion for my life. That's why I took you away from your father." He said with tears in his eyes. I walked over to him and hugged him. That's what he was sorry about? "I am sorry to make you go through this hardship."

I had to smile. "No matter what, you are still my father. I am going to the Empire to look for my brother, not my father. Don't worry." I said and after another squeeze I left the room. I heard sobbing behind me. That was the first time to see my father crying because of himself. I forgave him in my heart.

I went to Kaywa, the port city. Long trip since Klaveren and Kaywa are far apart from each other. I looked around to search for a ship to the Empire. I asked few people and finally got ride to the Empire. That's when I saw someone suspicious. He looked a lot like me. Like looking into the mirror.

I canceled the boat and followed the guy to an inn. "Excuse me." I said, he looked up. Turtle, like me. My heart beat inside my plastron. Maybe he was the guy I was looking for my entire life! "Excuse me, have we met before?" I asked. He shrugged. He looked like someone very rich. I could just see that from the cloth he was wearing.

I sat next to him. "What is your name?" I asked. "Leonardo Hamato." He answered. I froze at the name. I never thought that I will meet him this soon. I didn't know what to say but then he asked me my own name. I heard myself lying for the first time in my life.

"Daniel Harwood." I said. Not a complete lie since my father said that he named his dead son Daniel and his last name is Harwood so most of the people call me by that name. There is hardly anyone who calls me Hamato except for few royals who know that. Lots of people address me as Donatello Harwood. "Nice to meet you Daniel." He said with a small smile and shook my hand. I was now more sure about being rich; nice manner.

I couldn't believe my eyes, he is my brother, sitting right in front of me. "What brought you here? You are surely not from the Country. Are you from somewhere else?" he nodded. "I'm from the Empire. I came here to look for my family." I raised my brow, "Lost family?" I asked and he nodded. I was now fully sure that he is my brother. I smiled slightly. I was relief.

"My father's last wish." He told me. I nodded. His father must've meant my biological father. "Even though I'm not sure if I can find all of them in the Country." All of them? Does that mean I have more than one brother? I kind of wished to be like that, and now it meant that I wasn't the only one who is separated from our original family.

"What's your job here?" he asked. "Scholar. I study about stars and relationship between us and human." "Us?" "The Animals." He nodded. "It used to be my father's study until he passed it to me." He looked up, "Your father is a scholar?" I nodded. "Well he was general too but he did lots of studies as well. What's your job?" "Prime Minister and Judge." Wow, that was very impressing. Those are jobs only highest of the high class can get. And my brother is both of them. Is it okay to be feel proud of the brother you just met few minutes ago?

"Is it hard to do 2 jobs?" I asked. He nodded. "But I chose that way. I actually enjoy to be busy, even though I can't spend lots of time with my family." Family, more family. "Besides your father?" I asked and he nodded. "My wife and daughter. They are the most charming ones in the world." He said dreamingly. All husbands must think that their wife is the most beautiful woman in the world. I smiled at the thought of Violetta.

"Why did you come to the port then? You must have important business to come here." I almost jumped at the sudden question. "No, not really. Just want to look at the ships and ocean." I lied again. I wondered when I should tell him about my real last name but I figured that I couldn't do it right now. That would cause real mess. "I want to ask something." I said and he looked up from his food. "How about me helping you?" "What do you mean?" "I can help you look for your bothers in here. I can guide you around the Country."

His face brightened. "You can do that?" He asked and I nodded. "But why?" He asked, raising his eye brow. "I lost my brother as well. I want to be a help at least this way. I know how it feels like to lose a family." I said. I was lying a lot today. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "Nah, it's okay." I said with a fake smile. It didn't feel good to lie but I needed to do it. I will go to church later perhaps.

"Then shall we leave tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded and walked upstairs to his room. "Goodnight brother." I whispered and walked into my room as well.

I guided him to Klaba. Big city that was close to Kaywa. The city wasn't as big as other big city in the Country but big enough to impress Leonardo. For the Empire being an island nation it is fairly small and all the cities there are small as well. At least, that's what I saw at a book.

"Is that true?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yeah, they are mostly small. The biggest city is Diamente and it has to be. It is the capital anyway." He said. "Besides, Diamente itself is an island." He said with a shrug. "I wish the Empire is as big as The Country." I heard his sigh and I took him to the theater.

"Klaba is famous for theaters. I thought you might like it." I said and he said he loved plays. "I heard plays in Clubs Country are the best, I can't wait to watch it." His voice filled with excitement. I was happy. I could spend time with my brother at least like this. As a traveling guide and a costumer.

We entered the theater. One of the most popular play was on. I looked up at the stage. I wished that my life is not as difficult as it was on the stage, hiding everything, I felt like an actor myself. When I was little I wished my life could be fun and filled with excitement. Now that it came true, I regret that I wished something like that.

What I want now is peace. Peace between all the countries and my family. What made us to be separated? Father's greediness? No. Something caused my father to act like that something caused his son and wife's death. Disease? Murder? I don't believe in superstition but I think it was meant to be like it. Can't believe I'm thinking like some priest would do.

As the play was over he asked me why I was having a blank expression throughout the whole play. "I was thinking about something that I can't tell you. I'm sorry." "No, it's okay. Don't think that I have to force you to do something that you are not willing to do." He said. We were quiet after that for a long time.

* * *

**Character Profile **

**Violetta Klubet**

**Age 21 born June 5****th**

**Clubs King's niece and Donatello's fiancé. She is charming and smart but thinks too much like Donatello. She can be annoying when she talks a lot.**

**Full Name: Violetta Klubet**

**Title: Clubs Princess**

**Rank: Clubs Ace**

**Occupation: Princess, Helper**

**Affiliation: Clubs Country**

**Specie: Siamese cat**

**Eye: yellow**

**Fur: beige with dark brown point at her head, tail and paws**

**Signature color: violet**

**Skills: speech**

**Relatives: Clubs King (uncle), James and Josephine Klubet (cousins)**

**Relationships: Donatello (fiancé), Haver Jackson (enemy)**

**Character base: April O'Neil, Elphaba Thropp (Wicked), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)**

**Etymology: Violetta from violet, close color to purple, Donatello's signature color.**

* * *

**I need to apologize for being way shorter than 2,000. It's hard actually. This chapter was originally 900. It's a miracle that I managed to make it like this. **

**Please review and please be so kind to do that! Please? Just one tiny review! Please?**


	13. Michelangelo 2

Trump

Michelangelo 2

**Do you think it is possible for me to get reviews like I did with Transformation? That's my goal for this story actually, get more reviews than Transformation did.**

I visited Master Villshy yesterday and told him that when war starts I will be leaving country to be the spy for her highness. As I expected he was very worried about his favorite student (me!). I told him not to worry and came back. Truth to be told, I was pretty scared. As I reached to the castle I ran into little Princess Opal. "Mikey! How are you doing?" She asked with a cute smile on her face. "I am doing fine, your highness." I said with a small bow. She jumped up and down and smiled, "I wanna see your trick you did last ball." She said.

"I am terribly sorry but I don't have equipment right now. But I promise that I will do it at the next ball." I said. She looked disappointed for a moment but smiled and said okay. "You better keep that promise Mikey." She said pointing at me. "Your highness, manner." She realized what she was doing, looked down and apologized. "Apology accepted." I smiled. She smiled back then skipped out to the garden. No wonder she was called the Royal Joy. Just looking at her makes people happy. And so do I. Maybe minus sometimes bad manner.

Practice was my usual schedule. That's what I only did anyway. Besides eating, talking and sleeping. Clown practice and spy practice. I practice Clown one much more. I tried to remember the trick I did during last ball but possibly because of my bad memory I couldn't remember it. I tried to remember it and asked few other maids if they remember it. Some of them did point out what I did during last ball and thanks to them I could remember it. Only a little bit so sorry to the princess but I had to edit the whole routine. Hope she is fine with the brand new routine. Let's hope that way.

I practiced the routine, juggle on the ball, do a flip and go through the hoop, juggle with me standing on my hand (Meaning I have to juggle with my feet) then do a flip and catch the ball. Fairly an easy task if you ask me. I've done these things since I was able to walk. So I'm not trying to brag. I tried it few times and succeeded. I shrugged and worked on editing the whole routine. Well, I will have to make it look much more difficult in order to make Princess satisfied. I'm good with that so I don't think I don't have to worry about it too much.

I walked out of the castle, I had his majesty's permission and headed off to Lucia's cabin. I like visiting her but I don't get time off a lot. I knocked and she opened the door. "Hi." I said and she let me in. She motioned me to sit down and began to give me sign languages. 'I need help on picking colors for his majesty. I need to finish his mew attire until tomorrow.' "Sure, what cloth is it?" I asked and she showed me design.

Formal attire. Looked too fancy for his majesty so I suspected it was the Queen's request. 'I can't find perfect color for this attire.' She motioned. "Don't worry, I'll help you." I said and looked for the colors that will suit his majesty. The colors were various, same color but with hundreds of different shades. I picked green, his favorite color for the jacket and black for the shirt and white for pants. I asked her to put some yellow on the jacket as well. Lucia seemed to be okay with the color and began to make cloth. She is talented tailor and that got her to become Green Threadmaster.

There are three Threadmasters, Red, Blue and Green. Red is the highest and Green is the lowest but the rank is Heart Ace so it is very high and to earn it is very hard. Lucia's now just 18 and earned it when she was 15. They call her genius. She is. I mean the design was perfect for the King and the color I chose kinda ruined it a little but this dress will look great even with the world's most horrible colors. Threadmasters are in charge of all the threads, fabrics and cloths but we call them Threadmasters because Clothmaster and Fabricmaster sound weird. At least that's what I think the reason is.

After the dress was complete she showed it to me. It was nice. Perfect for any event in the world. Back then I didn't know what kind of event he will wear this the first time. I smiled at the thought of him wearing it and dance with his queen. I don't know who but whoever will be is going to be happy as him. One thing bugging me was the war. It's going to ruin our happiness and will hurt lots of people. It will also be a big shock to his majesty. He's too young to experience such an event. So are other small kids. Well, his majesty isn't small but his soul is younger than any people in this castle. He was innocent. The war will ruin his humane side as well.

Too sad to even think about it, I told Lucia I will be leaving and she motioned that she will be making me another outfit for me as well. This time more colorful with shades of orange and yellow. I thanked her and left to the castle where I belong.

As I returned to the dungeon I thought about the war. How it is going to be, and whether I will ever find my real parents. Also I thought about my death. Will I die during the war? Will I rip into pieces and lay there on ground or executed for being a spy? Or will I be murdered during my mission? Wait, I don't have a mission so I don't need to worry about that matter.

Likely story that I would never want it to come true. The thought made me scared. I want to run away or something. I suddenly wished that I was someone who was born after the Final War. I always wished to die in peace. Surrounded by my family and brothers and maybe wife and children. That's an ideal death if you ask me. I saw people dying before and they weren't like what I thought about. They died from disease, their body getting rotten, falling apart and unable to tell apart who's who. I saw it in front of my eyes. Horrible memory and I thought I would die back then. Wait, why was I even there?

Was I supposed to be in that place? Or was it just me ran away or something? I couldn't remember what I was doing there but death and disease were very clear. Should I ask Master Villshy? Would he be angry and scold me? Why was I there in first place? How old was I? Fear consumed me and I figured that I was trembling.

I wished that I was a dog, not the Animal, but an animal. Clueless about what's going on and safe. Well maybe not safe. It will die but not in a horrible thoughts that I just thought of. It will die not knowing what's going on but to me that sounded much better. I felt tears forming and dropping on my bed. Tears started to flow down. It was sad to think about it.

I want my own family. I want to see my father, who had lost me. I want to see my siblings who are possibly having a good life (back then I didn't know). I want to see them and that was why I was leaving. I had to see them in real life and ask them; how were you? Just these three words and I will be happy. Will they be happy as well? Or will I be the only one who will be happy to hear those words after the war?

I woke up with my eyes swollen. I was going to the breakfast table and ran into her highness. "Good morning Mikey." Her highness said. "Good morning princess." I said with the smile. She stared at my face with a blank expression. "What's wrong princess?" I asked. "Your face looks weird." She said. Oh yeah, my eyes were swollen. Probably I looked hideous.

"I'm fine your highness." I said and wiped out the tear that suddenly came out. "Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned look. "Yes I'm fine." I lied and smiled. "Good, because Brother Alden is looking for you." She said and then ran off. His majesty always had someone to talk to when he's troubled. I don't. I can't talk to him. All I can do is to talk to me. People around me are lucky.

I knocked the door and walked into his room. He was still in bed. "Hi Mikey." He said with big smile on his face. He looked sick a little though. "I have something to tell you." He then started to talk. To me they were all blabbering, for some reason I couldn't understand them. It sounded too far away. I should sleep more. He noticed my blank expression and stopped talking.

"Mikey, is something wrong? You don't look so well." I looked up and he looked back. "I'm fine." I said. He told me to smile and forget everything that was troubling me. Smiling still works I was able to forget about all the sad things when I laugh and smile. I was born Joker.

"Mikey, if there is anything that is troubling you talk to me. I will try my best to hear it like you did for me." He said. 'You cannot fix this problem your majesty.' I thought but nodded. "You aren't going to tell me right?" I nodded. "It's okay, then I will ask you something and all you have to do is to answer." I nodded.

"Did you have a nice dream last night?" I shook my head. "What was it?" "I can't remember your majesty." He frowned. "Then what were you thinking before you fell asleep?" "Death." I heard myself saying. He didn't ask anything. But try to think up a question. "Your death?" I nodded. "Mikey you are not going to die. You will live." He said with firm face.

"Everyone die at the end." I said. "Your end hasn't come, trust me." Maybe I will have to the oracle about this matter. Where is she anyway? Galon. I can't go there because it is like a month walk. "Sire I am sorry if I made you worry." I apologized and he answered with a smile. "No need to worry. You are Joker. You need to joke around, not worrying about something. That's not you. If you worry about future too much it will cause a trouble."

He looked down. "That's what father told me." Then I realized that I brought up a wrong topic. "Father was a nice King. If Mother weren't the Queen…" He smiled. "I want to be free from her. You are going to help right? Then I will help you with your problem as well." I nodded. And then smiled. I belong to the smile, not depress. And so did his majesty.

**Character Profile**

**Princess Opal**

**Age 9 born October 10****th**

**She is Alden's little sister and is the princess who is loved by everyone in the Nation. She was sweet and adorable but became first sacrifice for the Final War.**

**Full Name: Opal mi Amore**

**Title: Heart Princess**

**Rank: Heart Ace**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Affiliation: Heart Nation**

**Hometown: Corazon**

**Specie: Human**

**Hair: Long blonde hair**

**Eye color: Moderate Phthalo blue**

**Signature color: butter yellow**

**Relatives: Heart King (brother), Heart Queen (mother)**

**Relationships: Mikey (Friend)**

**Character Base: Kagamine Rin and Michaela**

**Etymology: born in October 10****th****, the birthstone's name.**

**Sorry for being shorter than you have expected. I really try hard to make it over 2,000 but it doesn't work unfortunately.**

**Starting from the next chapter it will be important.**

**Review Please~!**

**I want to get reviews over as much as I got from Transformation! Please?**

**Is it too much to ask that?**


	14. Raphael 3

Trump

Raphael 3

**As I said this is very important and I worked hard to get this chapter into right place. So please review after you read it!**

The dance was okay. Except we are not good at dancing so we stepped on our feet dozens of time. It was nice though, I love dancing with her. "Master Hamato, your guest is here." "Let him in, whoever it is." I whispered the last part. The door opened and Lucas came in. "Lucas, you are here." I said and stood up. "Good to see you my old friend. When was the last time we met?" "Last year first year anniversary for her majesty's earning the throne." I said.

"Right. So how were you doing?" he asked as he took a seat. "Not bad. Are you doing well with her highness?" I smirked and he flinched. Princess Riliane has obvious crush on my best friend and obvious has hatred on me. "Well, I don't want to talk about it." He said as he rubbed his temple. "She's bugging you alright." I said as I poured some tea on the cup and handed it to him. "You are lucky that you are not liked by her." I saw his frown as he sipped the tea. He stared down at the tea, "Can you give me Red Tea? Your taste for the tea changed how her majesty likes." He frowned handing me back the cup filled with black tea. I grumbled and made him other one. "You know that you two look so cute together." I said as I handed the new cup to him. He glared at me. "So does you and her majesty." He smirked.

I flinched and sat on my seat. "I don't like her. Who says that?""Your blush on your cheek right now." I glanced at the nearby mirror and did saw that I was blushing like an idiot. "It's hot in here." I said and looked out while fanning myself. "You know you do. You liked her since the day she was born." "I was three when she was born." "Well then maybe when we started to getting tutoring from his majesty. I saw the blush when she said that she is happy to take class with you."

"I said I don't like her." I growled at him. But all he did was shrug and sipped his tea. "Raphael, I saw your blush on your face when you first saw her at party as well." I growled at him. "Well I saw Princess Rilane's blush whenever she sees you." He scowled at me. "Raphael you can be very annoying sometimes." "You too Lucas." I said with a chuckle. He smiled back.

Next day I went to the castle to examine the guards. "Raphael." I turned and saw her highness. I bowed, "Good morning your highness. Why did you call me?" she stepped closer to me and looked up at me with weird look. She hadn't grown a bit. I wanted to laugh but I didn't. Had a hard time holding it back. "Have you met Lucas lately? I haven't seen him in a while. I'm thinking that he is avoiding me." She said with tip of her closed fan tapping her chin. I can see why. She's pretty much stalking him.

"Well, I met him yesterday." Her face lightened up. "Really? What did he said about me?" I hesitated to answer, "Well, he didn't say about you, your highness. He just talked about Fosilo and that's all." She seemed disappointed. Disappointed at me for not giving me the answer that I want and disappointed at the Lord of Fosilo for not talking about her. Her face red from anger, she turned away and walked right past me. I grunted and went to the main military chamber in the castle. It will be a longer day if I run into her again.

I entered and the soldiers who were there bowed. "Sir, I strengthened the defense of the castle." The captain of the royal guard said. "Good. Now, I want to know where Erlene is right now." I said. "She's possibly at the tower sir." I thanked him and climbed up to her favorite tower. She was there with her sister. "Hello Imperator Hamato." Erlene said. Her sister curtsied. "I will be royal servant to stay here with my sister." Eryn said. I nodded. It was just as I expected. I then told Erlene that her majesty is looking for her and she will need to go as soon as possible.

Erlene grumbled and climbed down the ladder, followed by Eryn. I glanced out the window and I figured out that why she loved this part of the castle so much. I could see the road to her hometown very clearly. If it was clear I am sure you can see the tallest tower of Miguacline as well. I shook my head and climbed down the ladder.

I headed to her majesty's room just for a visit. "Your majesty." I entered and saw her majesty pondering about something. "Is anything wrong my Queen?" I asked. "No. Not really." She stood up. "Do you think Erlene is capable of doing an important quest?" She asked with a questioning look. "I don't know your majesty, I've never given her something like that." She sighed delicately.

"Why do you ask me that though?" I chose my words carefully. Something told me that I needed to do that. "I want to start the war quick." I gave her puzzled look. "Why? It will give confusion to the people you love!" I said. "I know that. But the war must start and the faster it starts, the fast it ends." I looked down and thought.

"You are planning on sending Erlene as a spy, right?" She nodded with smile. "Right Raphael. I am going to send her to other country for her to get information for me. Something that can make me start the Final War. And it will be us." I nodded. "As your wish, your majesty." I said and backed away from her and exited the room and walked to find Erlene.

I saw her in the royal garden throwing random pebbles at it. Eryn sitting next to her. "Erlene Futapie." I said and she turned around. Next to her sister the scar was even more visible. "What do you want?" Erlene said with rudest attitude I've ever seen. "I guess you heard about the mission then?" She nodded. "Are you going to go?" I asked. She shrugged and threw another pebble into the pond.

"Do I need to go?" She asked. "I think there is a reason why her majesty picked you as the one." She looked down and threw another one. "Those that mean that I can kill someone if necessary?" I nodded while shrugging. "What does that mean?" "I don't know but I suppose you can." She threw another one. "Maybe I will. I just want to know what I'm supposed to do with detailed explanation."

"I can give you one. All you have to do is to look around the countries and look for a perfect source to start a war. Like the Royal Heart destroyed that is very important to us." I said and smirked a little. "You make it sound so simple." She said as she let her long blonde hair lose. And while tying it again she said that she want to make her knife sharper.

"Ripper deserves to get polished and sharpened." She said as she showed me her knife. Small metal blade with leather handle that looked like it hadn't been used for 1,000 years. Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little bit but it kind of did. "You are going to get it fixed, right?" I sighed and nodded. She handed it to me and I put it in my pocket. I always wondered why she used this knife instead of sword. She was good with sword anyway.

"When am I going to leave?" Erlene asked. "As soon as this get better." I said and walked out of there. I headed to the blacksmith and told him to fix him. He looked very hot with fur covering him since he's a bear but their body is perfect for being a blacksmith. "Get it sharpened and polished. And somehow stronger. We need it fast." He nodded and put it on his side. I left and headed back to her majesty's chamber.

I walked to the front of the door and stopped. "Your majesty, Sir Hamato is here." The door opened and she was sitting and reading something. I stepped into the room and walked closer to her. "What did she say?" She asked without looking her which kind of hurt me a little. "She said yes. After the blacksmith finished polishing and sharpening Ripper." She raised her brow and looked up. "Ripper? What's that?"

"Her knife, your majesty." She nodded and went back to her book. "What are you reading?" I stepped closer and take a peek at the book. 'Way of Torture.' I sweat dropped. Sometimes it made me wonder if her majesty is really a girl. Well, woman actually. "I thought you read this too." She said. "I did, sire. Not anymore." She looked up at me, "Pardon?" "I don't read it because I already read it many times. It was getting boring and remember it by heart."

"Uh huh." She said and went back to her book. We were silent until I said something, "Do you want a tea or something?" "Black Tea." I walked toward the tea pot and mixed powder with boiled water and handed it to her. "Thank you." She smiled. I stood next to her and just stayed there. "Do you think people will blame me for starting the war?" She suddenly asked.

I looked at her. She looked up and me with worried look. "No. You are doing what you can right now. They won't blame you." She nodded, "I hope you are right. Thank you." She said and after a while she dismissed me.

I decided to head back when the priest called me. "Hello Raphael." She said and I bowed. "What is it Luka, you better make it quick." She smirked. "Her majesty is going to start the war and you will have a hard time for it, is that okay?" I glared at her. "Anything for her I am fine." She made a face. "Let's see if you can say that in 2 months." She turned around and headed toward Princess Riliane's room. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the castle to my quiet house.

I went to the blacksmith the first thing in the morning. "Are you done with Erlene Futapie's knife?" I asked and the bear nodded. "Aye sir, here you go." I examined 3 inches knife and put it in my pocket. I walked to the bodyguard quarter and told the keeper to bring her.

She came out 10 minutes later, fully dressed. She yawned and stood right in front of me. I always think that she is very tall. I'm 6ft tall and she reaches up to my chin. "Why did you call me? Today's my free day and it's the only day that I can oversleep!" She complained but her expression changed from bored to nervous as I handed her the knife.

She grabbed it and after she put it in the sheath she put it in her shirt. She looked up and took off. I turned around but I guessed that there were no need to tell her where to go since she can do it just fine. But something tells me that it's not going to be fine.

I entered her majesty's chamber and reported that Erlene Futapie had left for her job. She looked satisfied and said that all we have to do is to wait until she figures out what to do to start the war based on what Erlene bring her. "I trust her because you trust her. I hope I didn't make mistake, Raphael." I nodded. Bad feeling was still inside me but I didn't tell her that. Die had cast and there were no turning back. Whatever Erlene do, we cannot regret it for it was our choice.

**Character Profile**

**Riliane the Spade Princess**

**Age 15 born December 27****th**

**The princess of Spade Kingdom and younger sister of the Spade is sweet little girl and fancies Lucas. Unlike her sister she is calm, generous, kind and shy but can be scarier than the Queen when you get her really is 100% humanist (meaning she hates the Animals)**

**Full Name: Riliane Katherine Maria di Vanga**

**Title: Spade Princess, Daughter of Love**

**Rank: Spade Ace**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Affiliation: Spade Kingdom**

**Specie: Human**

**Eye color: sapphire blue**

**Hair: blonde fancy bun**

**Signature color: gold**

**Relatives: Spade King (father), Raina (sister)**

**Relationship: Raphael (?), Lucas (love interest), Luka (teacher), Alden (enemy)**

**Personal Item: Fan**

**Character Base: Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Evillious Chronicles), Kagamine Rin**

**Etymology: Riliane came from Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Full name means Riliane of the Spade. **

**You can see how she looks by link in my profile.**

**Was this good enough to get your kind review? Support? Well, next is Mikey's chapter. Just this time and the chapter won't be separated forever I will combine some later on if necessary. **


	15. Michelangelo 3

Trump

Michelangelo 3

**For those of you who wanted action, well here it is. Now please review after you read because I edited it a lot of times and I'm pretty tired. What happened to all the Transformation reviewers? I used to get a lot those days and not they vanished for some reason.**

I was outside in his majesty's request for buying the bun that he lost because of the peasants few days ago. Not that I was complaining or something, I like going out of the castle. But not for an errand. Unfortunately, I can only go outside of the castle when I have permission so I have to be grateful right now. Such a shame. I would sneak out all night and get some bread that is not burned because 'someone' had deliberately burned my bread only.

I bought bread and other things that I was requested to do by his majesty, who was very curious about peasants' life after that day he lost his bread. He requested me to buy usual stuff they buy which I chose to get chicken. Dead one to be particular, I couldn't wait to look on his face when he sees it.

I was eating one of the buns when I spotted something very unusual. Blonde hair. Maybe not in other countries but in Heart Nation blonde is hair color for royal or someone who is related to the royal family. Which explains why it is weird to see blonde girl in peasants' outfit. And this girl was dressed up as a boy, not a girl. I thought about following her but I went back to castle. Not that I'm scared but I didn't want to hear his majesty's whining. He only whines to me, not to get you the wrong idea about him.

I walked up to the King's study and knocked the door. I waited until the door opened and the young king was in front of me, smiling and reaching for the basket I had with me. He dug in and grabbed whatever first came into his hand, pulled it out, scream and dropped it. "What is this?" He asked with horrified face. I laughed at the sight. "Dead chicken your majesty. Peasants buy this kind of stuff. I thought you told me to buy what peasants do."

"Yes, but I didn't want it to be a dead animal." He complained with a frown and picked up the bread in the basket. The frown easily turned into smile. I decided to hand the chicken to a cook and put it back into the basket. He started to eat the bread with a big smile saying that this tastes better than the ones he had inside the castle. I am so going to tell that to the chef. I can't wait to see the look on that idiot's face when he hears this. I chuckled at the thought and his majesty smiled. Sometimes I think that if the king wasn't a king he would live a life of an innocent boy. It's just sad.

I was heading back to my room when I spotted the girl I saw on the street. But this time she wasn't wearing the boy's outfit, but wearing maid's outfit. I still could recognize her with blonde ponytail. Weird, I thought she was peasant. Maybe she's new maid or a worker, but blonde? It was very suspicious. Didn't anyone think that way except for me? Did she say that she was some kind of far away relative or something?

I followed her and saw that she was in front of princess' room. She was standing in front of it for a long time and then headed downstairs. I followed her but lost her. "Damn it." I said to myself. I growled and swore to myself. When I turned around the girl was right in front of me. I almost jumped but I did managed to calm myself down.

"Excuse me sir, I'm new here and I was wondering where her highness' room is." She said with pleading look. I told her Princess Opal's room and walked downstairs to my room. Wasn't she standing right in front of there just before? Didn't she know that it belongs to Princess Opal? Something was very fishy and I hated it. Fish does taste horrible and the chef give it to me knowing that I hate it. Why would someone who's not royal have a blonde hair? Her eyes weren't blue or green like most of the royals were as well. I decided to stay up late and watch her. But first, I need to talk to his majesty.

I walked to his majesty's room and told him what I saw. All he said was that I probably didn't have enough sleep these days. I protested that I did since I slept almost half a day yesterday. But all he told me was that I am probably tired from practicing. I frowned and headed to the Queen's chamber. "Your highness?" I walked in and called. "What is it Michelangelo?" she's probably the only one who calls me that. And the only one who knows that my real name is Michelangelo. People know me as Mikey, not Michelangelo. All the soldiers who were with her when she found me are dead. "Your highness, I saw someone suspicious in the castle."

She looked at me in dubious way. I didn't like it. "Who?" With deep frown she asked. "New maid." I answered, trying to make the same frown as she did. "What do you mean? We haven't picked any maids in a long time Michelangelo." Uh oh. "I think Princess might be in trouble." I said. "Nonsense Michelangelo. My sweet Opal is always guarded heavily, she will live. And safe as well." I frowned but whatever I say to her she won't listen. She was always like that. Spade Queen being selfish? Pah, they should've seen her first. Her confidence had brought horrible things. Like me losing my family. She started the Heart War.

"Go back to your room Michelangelo. And I wish you to stay there for a while." I bowed and walked back to my room. "I will protect her highness." I said to myself. As if I will listen to her. I know something's wrong and I will have to fix it. I'm the only one who knows and believes that something is wrong and I will do it.

That night, when the moon was shining like her highness, I walked out of the room and headed up to Princess Opal's room. Soft sound of owl was the only thing I could hear. I waited for a long time but I couldn't see the maid anywhere. "That's weird." I told myself and walked closer to the room. I walked very quietly and carefully. I saw outside of window and saw a raven. It was huge.

"What are you doing here Clown?" I turned and saw the maid. I heard the raven flying away with squawking sound. I knew that there was something not good about her! "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked her without answering her question with snarl. She laughed like a maniac. And it did sound like maniac. Well, she probably is. "You are going to protect the princess? You? The clown? Seriously?" She laughed again hysterically. "Yes I will." I said. Something was weird, how does she know that I'm the clown? I asked her and all she said was that she saw my attire and the maids addressed me as Mikey the Joker. Well wasn't that obvious.

I walked right past her ignoring her and opened the door to her highness' room and walked into it then spotted her highness sleeping. Which was relief to me. She hadn't attack her yet and meant that I still I have some time to protect her.

I stepped closer and suddenly got attacked by that blondie. She was about to strike me with her knife but I dodged and pulled out Pricker, the giant needle I got from Master Villshy. Moonlight poured onto Pricker and showed off its color. Color of death, black. And with orange handle, my favorite color.

I was glad to have shell on my back. She snarled at me and charged. I charged to her as well then our weapons clashed into each other. The knife was small but her kick was very strong as well. Her long legs kicked my face and I fell on the floor. She was about to go for the princess but I grabbed her leg.

She fell and I picked up Pricker which was on the ground and I pointed it at her but this time she got up and punched me in the face and was about to slam the knife into me as well and then I blocked it with Pricker. It was a close call. This time I attacked. I punched her on the belly then kicked it and she went flying to the opposite side of the room.

"Mikey?" I heard princess waking up. The spy girl looked up. "Huh?" Princess said as she spotted someone unusual in her room. Just as I was about to go near her the spy jolted up. The look on her face reminded me of devil and her highness' face turned into pure fear and terror. Is that the same thing? The girl launched at her highness and the next thing I knew was that the young princess' scream filled the entire castle. Red started to dye her highness' blanket and pillow. Also her cloth as well.

"NO!" I cried out. I ran to her and held her in my arms. I looked at the girl who laughed maniacally and went for the window. "See you later Mikey Coring!" Wait, how does she know my last name? Was it the other maids as well? "LONG LIVE THE SPADE QUEEN! MAY THE KINGDOM BECOME THE TRUMP!" she cried out as she escaped through the window. Her shout and laughter echoed through the room and perhaps the whole castle.

I looked down. "Mikey?" Princess called me. "Yes your highness?" I asked with tear dripping down. Some fell on her face. "Thank you." She barely whispered this and faint smile appeared on her face. Then her eyes turned blank and her heart stopped beating. "No, NO!" I roared as the King and the Queen came in with servants and soldiers surrounding them. 'I haven't showed you the trick you wanted to see…' I thought and cried. I heard the Queen's scream and his Majesty running over to his sister. The war has started. I realized that the Spade Queen had made the first move and she won't get out of it. I will kill them both. The Queen and that bastard. I thought as I held the corpse tight in my arm.

The funeral for her highness wasn't flamboyant like usual and the late king's was. Mostly because we didn't have time to prepare for the funeral. That time practically every jewel and precious objects were surrounding the court. It was our tradition to make funeral look like a party, a sad one. Stupid tradition I know. This is how funeral should look like, black cloth, everyone sobbing and quiet music. Well the music was quiet before as well.

Everyone was crying and panicking that the war has finally started. Weren't they sad about her highness' death? That the precious little jewel of the Nation had vanished and not with us anymore? I wasn't afraid to cry. So I cried and sobbed right next to the King who was holding my wrist. He was wearing the one Lucia recently designed, the one I picked the color.

I regretted saying that this cloth is perfect for any events in the world. I didn't know that the first event this cloth was going to show up was funeral. Princess Opal's funeral. I spotted Lucia staring at the coffin. Right next to Dorothy they were both scared. I felt a squeeze on my wrist so I looked down at his majesty. "What's going to happen?" He asked. "I don't know your majesty." I said through the tears and he was crying even more than rest of us.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you Mikey." He said with tears crawling down. I didn't say anything. What could I say? That I'm fine? Princess Opal was murdered and I wasn't fine. I looked up at the sky. Usually it looked beautiful and bright but today it looked horrible and disgusting. I glared at the sky and all it did was to smile.

The flag went up with church bell started to ring. More cries came up and I couldn't help to cry out loud. I spotted some of other maids and in the middle of the crowd I spotted the murderer and I went through the crowd and followed her. For that I stepped on lots of people's feet. She ran away to the town and I kept on following her until I reached the forest near the town. We were alone and that was just the way I wanted.

She was just standing there, waiting for me and I pulled out Pricker. She smirked and drew her knife as well. "Do you know what you did to our Nation? You just killed one of your greatest joy." I said with tears still coming down my cheek. But I did manage to snarl. "What I did was for my queen and my boss. I was trained for this anyway." She said with the most evil smirk I've ever seen. "She gave me the job to start the war, it's an honor you know that? She said the faster it starts the faster it ends with Spade as the Trump." The girl smirked.

"Besides, you guys sent dozens of spies to the Kingdom. Her majesty was very tired of the executions. She was tired and wanted to get rid of all your spies." She said with a glare. "Did they murdered someone royal?" I spat. "No. But they almost managed to steal her majesty's sceptre." She said and glared at me. That fucking sceptre, I bet isn't as important as a person's life.

"You and your petty little queen are a monster." I spat at her. She smiled and then frowned. "I know. I am a monster, you can call me whatever you want Michelangelo Coring. But not my queen." She said as she charged at me on full speed. I hung on to Pricker tighter and ran toward her but she ran past me. "No time to spend my power on useless things!" she cried out.

"When the war ends, we will stay close. And you will be surprised." She said and ran away. "Wait!" I cried out and she slowed down a little. "Tell me your name." I said. Hoping she will tell me and it would be easier for me to get revenge on her. "E.F." That's what I heard and I'm pretty sure that's what she was saying as well.

The war has started and now it is time for me to leave for another country. I will take revenge on that beast. But what was she saying about staying close? Does that mean that she will spare me? Or the Queen will? Mystery. "I will rip her heart out of her chest. Both of them. And whoever the boss is, I will kill him as well. I will torture him until he begs me to stop. But I won't. I will make him and his precious Queen suffered like all of the people in Nation did. I will revenge." I said as I clenched on my old bandanna and wrapped it around my head.

I looked into myself in the mirror and glared at myself. I looked horrible. I saw tears coming out of the reflection and wiped it. I sat on the bed and polished Pricker. My blood tainted the needle but I didn't feel anything. Compare to what her highness felt, this was nothing. I did get punished for hurting my hand from Master Villshy but what I did war right. That was the time I swore to avenge Princess Opal. And as I looked myself in the mirror right after that, I looked like that Spy. Only that time I didn't realize that I had same maniac eyes, thirst of blood.

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Heart Queen**

**Age 49 born May 30****th**

**She is mother of Alden and Opal, also the current Heart Queen. She was the one who raised Michelangelo to become a spy and clown. She was in responsible for the wage during Heart War, which caused Hamato brothers to separate.**

**Full Name: Marianette mi Amore**

**Title: Heart Queen**

**Rank: Heart Queen**

**Occupation: Queen**

**Affiliation: Heart Nation**

**Specie: Human**

**Eye color: blue**

**Hair: curly blonde**

**Signature color: wheat**

**Relatives: Heart King (son), Opal (daughter)**

**Relationship: Mikey (Guardian), Dorothy (servant), Lucia (god mother)**

**Character base: Anne Lucifen d'Autriche**

**Etymology: Similar name to Marie Antoinette**

* * *

**Well, first one to wear the bandanna. Did you like it? Please review then! This was probably the hardest chapter to think of. I didn't know how to start the war until I got the idea of making Erlene Futapie, based on character Ney Futapie.**

**I'm starting to wonder what happened to the reviewers during the time I was uploading Transformation. Please review? PLEASE?**

**Michelangelo 3, Leonardo 3 and Donatello 3 happened at the similar time line.**


	16. Leonardo 3

Trump

Leonardo 3

Meeting Daniel was luck. Good luck actually, he guided me to Risti.* The city was meant to be a fortress but Spades Country had kept the beauty of the city. Local garden and parks are everywhere and I saw the famous fortress. It was huge. Bigger than the one we have at Timantti. And I thought Timantti's fortress was big. Well, even though this is big, I doubt it would be bigger than the ones in Spade Kingdom. Father said that before I see fortress in Spade Kingdom don't say I saw a fortress. I wish I can take a look at it.

People looked happy here. Which was bit sad to look, since I know that war is near. But they did look happier than the people I saw back at home. They looked glum, worried about the war. The government was trying to figure out the way to make them happy and continue their ordinary life but it didn't work at all. "How are these people so happy?" I asked Daniel. He answered with a smile, "We tell people that Clubs won't lose the country." I was confused. "How? I'm pretty sure Spade is going to win." He smiled again, "We don't know it yet. Perhaps there won't be Trump."

What Daniel was saying was nonsense. There has to be Trump. This is the Final War and there will be the winner for it. This is the purpose for the Trump's being. It had been since the Division. And it was meant to be since the Dragons created the world. They planned it this way.

Unlike previous wars, Clarith Ruma had foreseen the Final War. There has to be the winner. With the name Final, this will tell the winner as well. "How can you be so sure?" I asked. "Ruma's prophecy isn't revealed fully and there's a reason for it. Perhaps she said about no winner. Only royal Heart family knows it and I wonder why." Very reasonable answer. That is true but I am sure we can't guarantee that the rest of the prophecy was about no winner.

"Are you perfectly sure about what you are saying?" I asked and he looked at me with smile on his face which was weird to see and that made me frown. "You do hope that there will be peace after war, don't you?" I nodded. It was obvious anyway. "I can guarantee the peace. That's why it is the Final War for Trump. 4 countries will be in peace at last. I am not perfectly sure about what I'm saying. Heart King and Queen will know but I'm not them. I am not Alden mi Amore or Marianette mi Amore." He said with a frown. The first frown I saw on his face since I met.

"Is there anything wrong?" He nodded. The frown deepened. Which meant that he wasn't frowning at the thought of the Royal Hearts. "Blood." He said. "What?" I asked. "I can smell blood but it's not from here. Somewhere far away." I frowned. He is losing it. "And it's future as well. Blood." He was acting all creepy that I had to ask him. "Blood? What do you mean by that?" I asked and he turned toward me. "I am very sorry Sir Hamato, but I cannot help you any further. Not in here. You need to go back to Diamond Empire. You must get ready for the Final War, Leonardo." His eyes were sad but the words were firm. I had to obey.

Why? How can he just say that? But he looked so certain that I nodded. "I will meet you someday again. I'm not in any side. Means that I am not in side of Clubs. I don't have shackles like you do. I will help you when you are in need so don't worry about me telling everyone that I met the Ace and the Heir of Diamond."

He knew about me. But he didn't say that. Something told me to trust him so I nodded and with his guidance I went back to Kaywa. "We will meet again Leonardo. I will help you." Daniel said with big smile. Big, but sad at the same time. I had sudden urge to ask if he knew about me but I couldn't. His smile prevented me from doing that. It was so sad. I nodded and we shook hand then I went abroad.

I loved ocean. I loved the breeze and the scent of ocean with the sound of seagulls. Father said I was always scared of height but always loved ocean. It is true, since I couldn't get over my fear of height. I was born to like under things. Which is weird considering that I'm one of the leaders of the whole Empire. I looked at the horizon and sighed. The view was perfect. I wish I was a good drawer and can show it to Amika and Amana. They would love this so much. I suddenly missed them all. 'I will hug them as soon as I return to home.' I thought to myself. Then the thought about my father, how disappointed he will be when he figures out that I didn't find my brothers.

I hummed some melody and as the boat reached the port I headed to my home and was greeted by my family. I hugged Amika and Amana as soon as I saw them, like I promised to myself. Amika squealed and hugged me back. "Did you have a good time?" She asked with a beam. I almost had to block my eyes because her face was as bright as the sun. Father asked me about my brothers and I just said that I only found a turtle friend and that was all.

"What was his name?" He asked with hope. "Daniel." I answered and his face shadowed with disappointment. "I am sorry father but I had to come back. Daniel seemed to have foreseen something and told me that I needed to prepare for war." He nodded sadly and then I immediately headed to the castle. I'm sure I will have pile of works to do.

I knelt at the foot of the king and reported that we need to prepare for the war and quick. He agreed with me, surprisingly and told me to prepare for the war by raising both defense and offense. I was having conversation with him about the plan and strategies when a messenger came in with fear in his look. "Your majesty!" he said and collapsed onto the ground. He looked exhausted from running.

"What is it?" H asked going near him and I followed. "The war. It has started." The messenger said. The king raised his eye brow. "How? How can it start so quick and fast?" The fear in the messenger's eyes showed off clearly, "The Princess…" I backed up, I almost thought that it was Amana. "Heart Princess, she *pant* was murdered last night." He said and his face completely fell on the ground. Other servants came and took him.

His majesty and I looked at each other. His face was in fear as well. "What should we do?" He asked but without waiting for my answer he told me to set the soldiers on the port of Diamente and send message to other islands to prepare for the war. I bowed and left the room.

I headed to the main military force and told the captain to send message to all the islands and prepare the war. Fortunately he got the message and told his followers to do what I said to him. I left the chamber and went back to my house. I went to father's room to explain about the time I spent in Clubs and the help I gained from Daniel.

"He was very thankful." I nodded. "Perhaps you should invite him later after the war." I nodded but told him that I hope that he will survive and so do I. Father then said that I will survive. Because he will do anything to make me live and to meet up with my lost brothers. Tears almost came out from my eyes. I hid them and told father that I will make sure to make him meet up with his sons. Father nodded with smile on his face. Same smile I saw on Daniel's face when we parted.

Amika was in our room with Amana. "Daddy!" She said as she jumped into my arms. I hugged her tight. Sudden fear came that I might lose my family in this war. Without knowing it, I hugged her tight and she squirmed in my arms. "Daddy!" She cried out and I released her. I was surprised that I was doing that. "I'm sorry Amika, are you okay?" She pouted and turned away.

I poked her a little and said I was sorry. She turned toward me with big smile and hugged me tightly. "Amika, you are going to kill your father!" I must've turned red or something since Amana cried that out. Amika released me and instead of hugging my neck she hugged around my waist. Amana walked forward and hugged me as well. "I am so happy that you are here with me." I said to her and my daughter.

"I love you too Daddy!" Amika cried out. Amana said it in old language and hugged me tight. "What did Mommy say?" Amika asked. "I love you." Amana said and hugged her after releasing me. She sat on the bed with Amika on her laps. I sat next to them. "But it sounded different than 'I love you'." Amana laughed a little and while she explained about the old language I left the room and went out to the garden to meditate.

I sat near the pond of the garden and closed my eyes. I cleared out my mind and thought about my family, lost brothers and Daniel. I hope he is still okay. I am worried about him. He seemed to know something and he didn't feel like a stranger to me. I cleared out my mind once more and just fully concentrated on the meditation. I did it until Amika came to me and told me that it was time for dinner.

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Amika Hamato**

**Age 5 born May 19****th**

**Leonardo and Amana's daughter. She is sweet and lovable with innocent mind. She was almost killed by Erlene during Final War. She becomes princess when Leonardo earned the throne.**

**Full Name: Amika Hamato Timantti**

**Title: Diamond Princess**

**Rank: Diamond Ace**

**Occupation: Aristocrat, Princess**

**Affiliation: Diamond Empire**

**Specie: Human**

**Eye color: brown**

**Hair: shoulder length brown hair**

**Signature color: Rose**

**Relatives: Leonardo (father), Amana (mother), Splinter (grandfather), Diamond King and Diamond Queen (grandparents), Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo (uncles)**

**Relationships: Erlene (almost murdered)**

**Personal item: teddy bear (Stilf)**

**Character base: Michaela (Evillious Chronicles)- she was murdered by Ney Futapie, character base of Erlene.**

**Etymology: Amika means 'loved friend.' Michaela was loved friend by Clarith.**

* * *

**Review please! I will be working on the Bigger Map of Trump as well as the Prophecy made by Clarith Ruma for the Final war. If you don't want me to, I won't put it but if you want me to please review! **

**And sorry for the short chapter but there isn't anything that I can put it in other than extra 700 words that I wrote while editing it.**


	17. Donatello 3

Trump

Donatello 3

After I sent Leonardo back to the Empire I went back to Klaveren to discussed the feeling I had at Risti with my father. He will be glad to hear the news that I finally found my brother. At least, I think so. Even though I was sure that I could find my biological father at the Empire I still wanted to call the old hare my father. After all, he had done his best to raise me to be a scholar while keeping my ability secret. And he did treat me as his real son and loved me like one.

"Father?" I entered the house and it felt weird. It's a shame that my ability only worked when it wanted to. It would be really useful if I can control it. I spotted few servants but they all ran away with worried and sad look on their face. It felt strange so I headed straight to my father's chamber and spotted him on the bed. I sighed in relief and stepped closer to him. I looked down to wake him up but I stopped. His breathing was weak. It had been only 2 weeks since I left and how can he be sick? I swear he was okay before I left.

"Father?" I asked. I could hear concern in my voice. His eyes slightly opened. I knew that he was sick but this much? I haven't expected this much! "Donatello…." Father whispered. "Yes, father?" I swallowed my tears which was about to fall. "I am very sorry for being so selfish. I am also sorry for not telling you the whole story but I am afraid that it is too late." I shook my head. "No father, don't. You can't do this to me." I said. Tears lose freely, dropping on my father's hand and my father weakly pointed at a chest at the corner of the room and held my hand.

"I love you my son." He said and closed his eyes. Smile was on his face. I suddenly felt the world spinning around me. I couldn't hear anything, including my cry and screaming. The servants came and one of them went off. I cried and cried. I wanted this to be end. I wanted him back. Even my biological father cannot replace him. Not ever. No one can replace him. "Father…." I croaked out. I could still his smile upon his face. I can't lose him now. I just can't. I just can't…

I smelled the blood again. Slightly stronger than the last one I smelled. And I realized that the blood I smelled wasn't from my father's corpse. I stared at the coffin. Every aristocrat and loyals in the city had come to deplore my father's death. "I am sorry Donatello." Violetta said with tears flowing down as well. I looked down. The scent became stronger for some reason. "Violetta, we need to talk."

I told her about my ability. The horrible ability that I was born; foresight. She seemed to be shocked. "And why are you telling me that now? Why not later or before?" she asked. "I smelled blood. When I was in Risti." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I thought you were going to go to the Empire." I then remembered that I told her about going off. I bit my lips, "I met him at the port. He said he came here to look for his brother but I lied. So I just guided him around the country. And eventually we went to Risti." She nodded. But didn't look pleased that I went to her hometown without telling her.

"Okay. So you smelled blood?" I nodded. She frowned. "It was from South. And it didn't feel so great. I smelled some before and that was the time when Heart King died, and Spade King got disease. So I thought the war's going to start and sent him back to the Empire. Then when I came back, Father died-" I choked and Violetta patted me on my back. Her frown turned into comforting smile.

"Then I smelled it again just a moment ago. I wonder what's wrong. But I know that it has something to do with The War." Tears started to flow down. Violetta nodded and hugged me. Then I smelled it again. This time it was bit stronger. It was getting stronger. "Maybe we should go back." I said and took her hand then took her back to the crowd.

After seeing the burial I came back to my home right away. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Even Violetta. I just lost my only family and it wasn't a pleasant thing. Well the family I concerned as the only family before I met my brother. It still hurts me to think about it. It was late and suddenly I smelled it again. This time it felt like as if someone died right in front of me. No, murdered. I suddenly felt scared and crawled into my bed. It isn't weird for 23-year old to get scared, since everyone can get scared despite their age.

The scent grew stronger every second and suddenly scream filled my head. I felt dizzy as well. Why was I born with this stupid ability? I looked at the old clock, 1 in the morning. The scent started to float around and the scream stopped. Fear consumed me and I fell into a deep sleep right after that. More likely to be fainted.

As I woke up one of the servants rushed in. "Sir, I think the war has started." I looked at her, confused. "Princess Opal of the Heart has been murdered." She said. It took me few seconds to realize what she was saying then everything came to my mind. The blood, it wasn't my father's. It was the young Princess'. The scream was from her as well. "Who?" I asked. "Spy from the Kingdom. That's what I heard."

I thought about it for a moment, "Perhaps a revenge for what Heart Queen had done to start the Heart War." I said and she shrugged. I then realized she wasn't born when the war started. Well I was just a baby but as I grew I was taught by Father that the Heart War had started because the Heart Queen attacked Spade Kingdom. "Thank you. You may go now." I told her and she left then came back with my breakfast.

I ate it and then after giving her the tray back. After that I grabbed my cloak. "I am leaving. If Violetta comes you can let her enter. But other than her, no one. Take good care of this mansion." I told the servants and they all nodded. Their expression on their face were mostly worried. I wondered if they were worried about me or that they have to take care of the house.

Before I leave, I opened the chest my father pointed and inside was stuff that I used to play with when I was little. Tears streamed down my cheek and I took out my bandanna and wrapped it around my face.

I wondered where to go then I decided to go to Diamond Empire. I wanted to help Leonardo out and others were too dangerous. I lowered my hood and walked off.

I headed to the castle. I walked to the garden where the young Princess was examining the Stone. "Your highness?" I called. She looked up with a huge smile but it soon faded as she saw my sad face. "What's wrong Master? Had Joseph been bugging you? I can take care of him then." I shook my head. "Your highness, will you mind if I take the stone with me to the Empire?" I asked and she looked terrified for some reason.

"Why?" Her hands grabbed the stone tighter. "I need to find about the Stones and my brother. Remember what I told you that I lost my brother?" She nodded and looked down at her stone. She looked concerned then extended her arms toward me with the stone in her hand. I smiled, "Can I?" She nodded. "I think you need it more than I do." She pouted and added, "Just make sure that you will be safe." I nodded and grabbed the stone then put it in my bag. "I will be back." I bowed and left the castle and to Kaywa.

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Princess Josephine**

**Age 14 born April 28****th**

**Princess of Clubs Country and twin sister of Prince Joseph. She is very intelligent and works as Donatello's assistant despite the fact he is lower class than she is. She also wants to be the Ruler herself like the Spade Queen did but her father forbids it, much to her hope. **

**Full Name: Josephine Klubet**

**Title: Spade Princess, Purple's Assistant**

**Rank: Spade Ace**

**Occupation: Princess, Assistant**

**Affiliation: Spade Country**

**Specie: Human**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair: deep purple straight hair**

**Signature color: Wisteria**

**Relatives: Clubs King (father), Clubs Queen (mother), Joseph (brother), Violetta (cousin)**

**Relationships: Donatello (teacher), Harwood (teacher), Riliane (friend)**

**Personal Item: Scroll**

**Favorite Phrase: Learning is the greatest thing of all**

* * *

**Second Turtle to wear bandanna.**

**I am really sorry for making this short but when I was editing it I seriously didn't have anything to add.**

**Please review though...**

**Please?**


	18. Raphael 4

Trump

Raphael 4

I was asleep when Erlene sneaked into my room to wake me up. I actually shrieked when I saw her, causing her to laugh. And for me to scowl. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Guess what." I raised my eye brow. "What do you mean?" she snickered. "I killed her. I started the war, this is such an honor." She said. Kill? "Who?" I asked. "Princess Opal. I almost failed with that dumb clown but I did! Look! I am here safe and sound!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes. But about the war starting wasn't a thing to be happy about.

"Erlene, go back. Your sister is worried out of shell." I said, covering my whole body with blanket. She poked me. "What?" I said sitting up. "Aren't you proud of me?" She asked. I groaned, "No. It wasn't my order to kill her-" then I realized something. "Her majesty didn't order you to kill princess." I said. Erlene chuckled, "She didn't. But then why do you think she sent me to other country? I was sent to start the war. She told me that I can do it and killing that pathetic little princess was the best idea." I told her to get out and lied on my bed. Besides, her majesty didn't order to start the war. She told her to search for the source to start the war. I have lot to talk with her majesty tomorrow.

I woke up and quickly got dressed up. While on my way to castle I could hear the news about war starting because of the murder of Heart Princess. I sighed and cursed Erlene under my breath. Maybe I was drunk or something when I scouted her to be the bodyguard. As I reached her majesty's chamber I could hear voice of the Queen and Erlene. She was asking the same thing; 'aren't you proud of me?' and her majesty told her to go out. Erlene walked past me and walked down. Her face was gloom. I entered the chamber with her majesty looking tired.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" I asked. She shook her head. "Erlene was being a lunatic. I did tell her to be a spy. I did tell her to figure out the way to start the war. But I didn't tell her to kill anyone. I can't believe that she just cried out 'Long Live Spade Queen after she murdered the Princess when there was someone right next to her." I am going to punish her when I get a chance.

"Your majesty we will win. I'm sure." I told her and hugged her a little. She nodded. "We need to win. We have to." She muttered and I nodded. "We will." I promised.

I told Erlene to come to my office in military main quarter which is 10 minute walk from the castle. I sat on my desk and waited for her to enter. "Hi." She said as she walked in. I frowned and she gulped. "I think I don't have to ask why I told you to come here." She nodded. "Explain." She stepped closer and started talking.

"Well, her majesty told me to look for a way to start the war quick and I thought it was the best way to start the war and I wanted to do it quick." She protested. "Without any permission?" she nodded. "I'm sorry I acted recklessly but-" "Your action might have caused a huge problem to her majesty and the entire Kingdom! You think you can be forgiven just by saying sorry? She said to look for source. Not start the war." She looked down with tears in her eyes. It would've worked if she was her majesty but tears don't work for me and I'm sure Erlene know it.

"I just wanted to save some times and make her majesty proud of me. And you too." She said. I knew she was good with fake tears but something told me that this was real. "I am not going to forgive you. But if you render meritorious during this war, I will ask the Queen to reduce your punishment." She nodded and walked out of the room after bowing. I sighed and sat back on my chair. This is my first war and I was already sick of it.

I told the military force that thanks to Erlene Futapie we might face the war faster than we thought we will so be prepared as much as they can. I also told to set fortress around the Kingdom and be always prepared for an attack, especially from Heart Nation. They saluted and left. Racker returned with a deep frown on his face.

"Sir, I heard that the Kingdom had started the war, is this true?" I nodded and explained what happened while he was in Ryc. "I never thought that girl would take a major role in this war." He said with frown. "Racker, you are going to Miguacline. Get ready for battle. That place has the Gate. It is most likely to get attacked." He nodded and was about to leave but turned around.

"Tell Pecar that I miss him." I nodded. I almost forgot they were cousins. They don't look alike and they don't have same family name either. They were orphans so they rely on each other very much.

I was in my office when Pecar came in with message from marine force in Cycan that they will need help on preparing the war since the city is for the port not a fortress. I growled. "We are going to Cycan. Be careful and don't mess things up like Erlene did." He nodded. Erlene now became the symbol of mistake to the soldiers. "Oh, and one more thing." He turned around. "Racker told me to tell you that he misses him." Pecar smiled and left the room.

I headed off to the castle and ran into Princess Riliane. "I heard that Erlene Futapie had finally started dumb war. Aren't you responsible for it? You sent her and she's your follower." I sighed. "If you really think it was my fault then I will apologize but your highness, but I didn't order her to go to Heart Nation and kill Princess Opal."

She rolled her eyes and walked past me. "I do not trust you that much Hamato." She said. "Whatever." I said to myself and went to her majesty's room. I knocked the door but there weren't any answer. I opened it and found no one. I walked around and asked maids what they know about her majesty's whereabouts. They said she was in meeting room because of emergency meeting for an 'unknown reason.' I sighed and headed toward the court.

As I suspected they were having a meeting about the war. "Your majesty, you should've told us about sending a spy." One of them said. I peeked at the hall. "Now they are all going to blame us for the war." Her majesty sighed. "The war was meant to be. And I sent spy to search for the source to start, not for herself to start it." Her majesty retorted.

"But, your majesty they are blaming the entire Kingdom and you." The lieges refuted. She groaned. "The war was meant to start someday. I wanted to finish this quick and this is why Spade must be the one to start it. The other countries are too coward to start it." She said with a smirk on her face. She was right. Spade Kingdom was known for our combative nature and I'm fine with it. I love battle. And it wasn't because I was raised to be a warrior like his majesty did. "Do you think other than Spade can start the war and finish it? I will make sure for Spade to win. And I promise." Her voice was filled with confident that makes everyone want to believe it.

After the meeting was done she exited using corridor I was in. "Your majesty." I bowed. "Did you talk to Erlene?" I nodded. "I told her that in order to earn forgiveness she must render meritorious in this war." She nodded. "Good. Now I am very tired. Do you mind if I go to my room and take a rest?" I nodded and let her go. After that I went back to the main quarter to think of a nice idea for the first battle we are going to front with Heart Nation.

The battle is likely to be a land battle instead of naval battle. Heart Nation isn't well known for the naval battle. Diamond Empire is best for the naval so if Heart Nation asks any of the countries to join the war it would be a trouble. Let's see, which country is close to Heart Nation? Kuro had kept a close relationship with the Nation. Diamond is closest to it and perhaps they will join as well. If they do, I will make sure they won't even think of coming to the Kingdom anymore.

Next day, I was bored and my head hurted from thinking too much. I wasn't born to think. The door opened and Lucas came in. "Aren't you supposed to be in Fosilo right now?" I asked and all he said was that his brother is in charge of the city right now. That made me worry about the city.

"I thought you said that you cannot rely on your brother about everything." I said and he just laughed nervously. "Well, he said he will try his best so I decided to trust him one more time." I was sure that he will regret it immediately when he goes back. "So, how long are you going to stay here?" I asked as I stood up from the chair.

"I don't know. Her majesty called me to help you actually." I don't know what she was thinking. That Lucas can actually help me? He isn't the person I think is great for the battle. You will say it too when you see him sword fighting with other soldiers. He isn't a person that you can believe to rely on your life in his hand.

"So, umm can I stay with you?" "No." I said and crossed my arms. "Stay at the castle." I said. "But Princess Riliane will bother me to death if I stay there!" Lucas protested. "Lucas, the war is about to start and all you worry is about her highness? Queen called you and she will need your help a lot. So it is likely to stay there. Besides, I have a lot of work to do." I said. He didn't look happy about my sudden it-is-not-like-Raphael lecture. But he did agree to stay in the castle.

He complained all the way to the castle. I went there with him. It was NOT because I was worried about him, it was because I had to talk to her majesty about the reason to call Lucas Hamphel to Laia. As we reached Lucas did his best to hide from Princess Riliane by hiding behind every maid. I ran away from him and went to her majesty's chamber.

I knocked the door and this time she was there. "Your majesty, can I ask why you called Lucas to Laia?" I asked and she told me to sit down first. "I need his help because I will be busy." She explained. Lucas is the person who listen to her the most. Other lieges mostly retorts but they eventually listen to her so it is pretty much no use talking back to her.

"The war is going to start. You will be busy with battles so I am going to focus on the life of my people. I will start settling people with Lucas starting on Laia. All you need to do is to focus on the battle. And the Kingdom's safety. You can do that, right Raphael?" She asked with smile. I nodded, it had been a long time since the last time she called me by my name. "I knew that I can count on you." She said. I leaned down toward her. I looked deeply into her eyes. She kissed me on the cheek and told me that I'm dismissed. Whenever she was approved of me she kissed me on the cheek. That started when I got perfect score on the test when I was 11.

I came back to home and told the servants to be prepared for the war and death. People of Spade are raised to be used to war and most of the people know how to fight. I told them to get ready and they nodded. I was nervous and excited about the war. Not that I want it to start soon, but I want to see it. I want to see how the war is going to be and I wish to survive by the mercy of Creator Dragon.

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Erlene Futapie**

**Age 18 born February 21****st**

**She is Spade Queen's bodyguard. She was brought to castle when Raphael saw her talent when she was 14, and Raphael was 20. She has feeling for him but her duty as a bodyguard comes first even though she feels rivalry with the Queen. She was the source that begun the Final War.**

**Full Name: Erlene Futapie**

**Title: Bodyguard Erlene**

**Rank: Spade 7**

**Occupation: Bodyguard, assassin, spy**

**Affiliation: Spade Kingdom**

**Specie: Human**

**Eye color: yellow**

**Hair: Blonde with ponytail**

**Relatives: Eryn (sister)**

**Relationships: Raphael (boss, love interest), Spade Queen (master), Opal (murdered), Amika (attempt to murder)**

**Personal item: knife named Ripper**

**Favorite Phrase: I only believe in what I see.**

**Character base: Ney Futapie (Evillious Chronicles)**

**Etymology: Erlene means 'warrior.' Her last name is same as her model's last name.**

* * *

**I am thinking about doing another fanfic. I have 2 ideas, one is about Mother and Twins meeting with the turtles. The other one is that Casey's sisters are coming to NY and well, teenage romance fic. So the voting**

**1. Do the first idea**

**2. Do the second one**

**3. Shut up and just focus on Trump. **

**Vote please!**

**And review as well! Love ya all~!**


	19. Leonardo 4

Trump

Leonardo 4

I couldn't believe that Spade Queen declared war like this. I always thought Spade will declare it but just not this way. Killing a princess? Thinking about Amika being a victim made me shudder. But somehow I felt relieved that now we don't have to worry about the starting point of the War. "Amika, sweetheart don't be like that poor princess of Heart." I said hugging her tight. I was going to nursery a lot these days. Mainly because I was worried but I also wanted to spend more time with her when it's possible.

"What happened to her?" Amika asked with a sweet innocent look that can melt anyone's heart. "Oh sweetie. Such a horrible thing happened." She blinked and Amana came in. "Sweetheart, such a horrible story doesn't deserve to be heard to such an innocent child." Amana said with a frown and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yeah, perhaps you are right." I said and tickled Amika's belly. She giggled and squawked trying to escape from me. "Leonardo, you are going to kill her!" Amana said, picking Amika up.

"But I'm not going to die Mommy, I was having fun with Daddy." Amika protested as she squirmed and landed on the bed and trotted toward me. "Yeah, I was just having fun!" I protested as well. "He could've killed you if he did it more." Amana retorted as she put Amika on her lap. "I know that Daddy won't kill me because he loves me." Amana smiled and so did I. She nodded and hugged her tight and I put my hand on her shoulder.

I walked to the castle, for his majesty had requested me to come. People would prefer to go there on a carriage or horse but I prefer walking or riding a horse. That way I can see how peasants live and make a better solution for them. "Sir, please help me!" I looked down and saw a man in shabby cloth. He grabbed my leg and begged for money. I felt bad so I gave him two coins. "Thank you sir!" The war has made people nervous and not work. It's like 'I will die soon so I don't have to work'. I don't wanted the people of Diamond to be like that but it wasn't like I could control their mind anyway.

I reached to the castle and ran into Hector. "I heard that you went to the Country, how was it?" He asked sarcastically. "Fine. Why do you ask?" He shrugged and just walked past me. I sighed and walked to his majesty's study. "Your majesty?" I called out and he was in his chair, reading something. "Your majesty?" I called out and he looked up. "Ah, you've come." I nodded and walked closer to him. The more he age the more he cannot hear. He always had bad hearing.

"Is there any reason you called me, your majesty?" He nodded. "The Nation had sent an envoy. Saying that they want to set up against the Spade with us." I mentally swore. They can't do that! The Kingdom will destroy us if we do it! They almost had done it during Heart War when we helped Heart! At least, that's what I heard from Father.* "I don't think we should do it sir. They are too powerful for us to fight." I said but his expression saddened. "I'm sorry Leonardo, I already agreed and sent him back." I only thought up of just three words; we are doomed.

I told that to Amana and she said sire chose wrong selection. Perhaps the biggest mistake in his life. "Maybe we can send one ourselves and tell them we changed our mind." She suggested. "I think it's too late for that. We don't even know who it was and the Queen will be mad as well." She sighed. "Are you going there as well?" I shrugged. "I am not in charge of military force so I don't know. But I don't think I am going." I said and looked outside of our bedroom window.

"You will go." I couldn't believe my ears as sire said that. "But, why?" I asked. "You will see the situation around in two countries and report them to me. That's your job." I sighed. He was right and I had to obey him. "As your wish sire." I said and walked out of the chamber. I wondered if there will be anything wrong with me going to the battle field but I tried to be brave. I saw Hector smirking at me but I ignored it. It is no good to have a fight right now.

I explained to Amana that I will be leaving in a week. Amana worried about both me and Amika. I really wondered how she will react when she realize that I won't be here for a long time because of the war. Just then Father came in. "Father, I was about to go to your room." He nodded. "When are you going to leave?" I was surprised that he knew about it. "How did you know that?" "I told his majesty to send you to the Kingdom. You will continue your search for your brothers there."

Of course… Why haven't I thought of that? "I will Father. Don't worry." He nodded with a smile. I then headed to my daughter's room and was greeted with a huge smile. "Daddy!" She said as she launched herself toward me. I grabbed her and hugged her tight. "Daddy I made you a coronet." She said proudly and handed me a circlet made out of flowers now almost wilted. But I smiled and put it on my head and thanked her.

I sat on her on the bed and knelt in front of her with my arms holding her tight. "Amika I have something to tell you." She tilted her head. "What is it Daddy?" I sighed. "I am leaving." I said. She blinked. Then beamed, "Are you going to take me with you?" I was surprised by her question. Who knew that she will ask that? "No. You are staying here with mommy." She frowned and pouted. "But Amika want to go too!" She said but I shook my head.

"Sweetie, it's dangerous. There will be lots of killing and you might die as well. I can't lose you." She looked at me with a weird look. "Then why are you going? You can stay here safe and sound." Where did she learn that expression? "I have to go because his majesty told me to." She frowned 'Besides, it's not safe here anymore.' I thought but didn't say it out loud. "Then I will ask him and if he says yes then I can go too, right?" I can't believe 5 year-old can think of that kind of idea.

"I don't think he will let young kid like you to go there." She pouted again. "Why? I'm strong and brave! I can go!" I laughed. "No, you are too cute to leave." I said as I hugged her hard. "I wanna go too." She whined. "And I am strong, not cute." She said. "Yeah, strong." I laughed.

"You can go after the war is over." I said. She shook her head. "We don't know when it will be over. I wanna go now!" she said but I told her that she can't go. She looked close to crying but I was fooled by that a lot so I didn't fall for it. It made her quiet mad that I didn't fall for it. It usually works.

After 30 more minutes of arguing I escaped out of the room and headed back to my bedroom. "What did Amika say?" Amana asked as I lied next to her. "She said she wanted to go with me." She chuckled. "That's our daughter." She said. I chuckled as well. "Yeah, I guess." She turned to me. "Did you convinced her that she cannot go?" I nodded, "I made myself a deal that I will take her to Elmas as the war is over." "It's beautiful during this time of the year." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you know who killed that little princess?" she suddenly asked. "Spy from Spade. That's why they are attacking." She nodded. "I wonder what kind of man he could be?" She wondered. I thought for a long time. "Horrible man." We concluded. "I hope he won't try to attack Amika." Amana worried. "Don't worry, our daughter will be fine." I said as I hugged her. Her arms snaked around me.

I had to prepare to leave the Empire, again. This time I'm not going alone, but with whole army of Diamond trying to crush Spade with Heart. I always wanted to visit Spade Kingdom but not this way. Not as a spy and not as a soldier. Amika begged until the last moment of seeing me and I said 'no' until the last minute.

"Can't you ask Grandfather once more? Please?" Amika asked as we went to the castle for me to say goodbye to his majesty. I shook my head. "Now, look at our high and mighty Leonardo. Trying to convince a little girl?" I growled as I heard Hector's mean voice. "Go away Hector." I said. "Yeah, go away." Amika said. He scowled at my daughter. "Now who do you think you are?" he asked, leaning down at her. Amika didn't look away nor looked scared or frightened.

"I am Princess. My mother is Diamond Princess and so am I. My father is the heir to the throne and then I will become the real princess. You don't even have single royal blood mixed and think you are the best."

Amika said clearly, and loudly. Everyone in the courtroom turned toward us. Some of them looked shocked at the words that my daughter just said. "Is she really a 5-year-old?" Hector asked me and Amana. We nodded. "Yes I am. Now stop bugging my father. You are a Jack and I'm an Ace. There's a gap between us." He glared at my daughter and walked away. For he cannot retort to Ace.

Some of the people walked toward us and complimented Amika. Hector isn't a person that you want to take a side on. He had betrayed his majesty once and it became the turning point in his life, making everyone not to trust him or like him.

I told Amana and Amika to visit the Queen and I walked to his majesty's study. I knocked and entered. "Ah, what brought you here Leonardo?" He greeted me with smile. "I came here to tell you that I will be leaving soon with the whole army." He nodded, "Good luck Leonardo. May the odd be with you." I nodded and left the room. I came here for a minute conversation.

I made my destination to the Queen's room and opened the door to see Her highness, Amana and Amika in the room. "Hello your highness." I bowed to her highness and nodded. "Good to see you Leonardo." She said. "Grandmother, I did a good thing for daddy today." Amika said.

"What is it dear?" Her highness asked and Amika described the situation despite the fact that Amana tried to stop her talking. "You did good thing, darling." Amana looked shocked. "Mother?" She asked. "What she did was for justice. That Hector is no good for any of us." Maybe she said that because she hates Hector. Not because of Amika's bravery.

We left the castle and then came back to our home. Tomorrow is the day, and I'm nervous and feeling bad. This is the war. And I'm involved in it. I don't like being this feeling, getting involved into this. I wish I can go to future, skipping all the war, but then I will miss the events happened in the middle. How Amika grow up, how I found my brothers…. Now I didn't want that. I fell into deep sleep and dreamt about the war. This thing is bugging me even in my dream!

Next morning, as I grabbed the pack and said good bye to my family (kiss for Amana and hug for Amika and Father) I left to the port. On the way to the port, I thought about this; If I reborn, I would never be born during War or when the war is near. It's driving people nuts.

***Just to remind you is that the war separated the brothers is the Heart War. It was the first war in the history of Trump that was started by Heart Nation.**

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Hector Lonoy**

**Age 25 born January 27****th**

**Leonardo's rival. He has been threat to Leonardo for a long time because of Leonardo being the heir and Amana's husband. He doesn't like the king and tries to gain power in every way he can. **

**Full Name: Hector Alexander Lonoy**

**Title: Diamond Jack**

**Rank: Diamond Jack**

**Occupation: liege**

**Affiliation: Diamond Empire**

**Specie: Lizard**

**Eye color: blue**

**Signature Color: Lime green**

**Skills: betraying(?) IDK**

**Relatives: father, mother and a sister**

**Relationships: Leonardo (rival) **

**Personal item: pocket knife**

**Favorite Phrase: Betray if necessary**

**Character base: Brutus**

**Etymology: I saw on Wikipedia that Diamond Jack's name is Hector.**

* * *

**Last profile for Leonardo's chapters.**

**Funny thing that the spy is a girl, not a man. 18-year-old girl.**

**Please review! You are going to review, right? **

**I am praying that Trump will get more reviews than Transformation. **

**Please? Can't you do that?**

**Please? Just one review?**


	20. Donatello 4

Trump

Donatello 4

I reached the port and looked around. I need to go to Diamond Empire. I thought repeatedly in my mind and bought a ticket to go there. It had been stricter with checking since now that the war had started you have to be over 10 or in either high class or a tradesman. I passed for being Ace. It's good to be part of high class. The price rose as well, from 3 silvers to 12 silvers.

The ship wasn't as good as I thought it would be but did I have to complain? All it mattered was to search for my brother. I finally found him and I can't let him go. Even though he doesn't know who I really am that doesn't change our sharing of blood. I thought and threw up into the ocean due to my sea sickness. It felt gross, the sensation I've never had in decades. Also my first time to have seasickness. I took out the stone again and looked at it. I tried to look for that silky swimmer but couldn't see it. Maybe I'm losing my mind. I looked down and I can swear that I saw it again.

I took a deeper look at the stone but with a blink of an eye, it disappeared. I sighed. I wanted to show this to Leonardo, if I meet him again that is. He's my brother and if I'm related to it (I think I do) perhaps he is too. After reading about it having an awakened form it makes me weird inside. Somewhat excited as well.

I saw the land of Diamond and sighed. I heard it was beautiful but it was better than I thought it would be. The little island of Diamente over the horizon and the wood in it made it look like a land, not an island. Diamond itself is an island but it was like continent anyway.

"Land ho!" I heard a sailor crying out so I checked my package to see if anything was missing. Nothing was. Such a relief. I grabbed it and walked down to the port. The city Diamente was even more beautiful than I heard from several tradesmen I met. And was more beautiful than the view I saw on the ship.

I walked to the city's shopping area and heard lots of people saying about battle. I walked to a baker, "Excuse me, but can I ask why people are talking about battle?" he looked at me with a strange look but explained kindly. "Why, you must be from countryside or so. Heart Nation had sent a letter to make us join the first battle with them and the Spade. His majesty agreed and they are leaving right now."

I had a bad feeling about this. "Who's leaving?" He shrugged. "I can't name them, there are hundreds of them but all but I do know that there will be Sir Hamato. I'm not sure for the rest." I thanked him and bought two buns. I ate them but was in still shock. I had to leave again? It's such a beautiful city and I really wanted to enjoy more! Not that this city was more important than my lost brother.

I sighed and while going to the port I saw another turtle. Looked familiar but it wasn't the Turtle I was looking for. I asked a few people walking by where did Sir Hamato live and they gave me direction. By the time I got there the servants said Leonardo wasn't there, in fact already left to Spade. Shit. I need to get another ticket but I realized that then I wouldn't be able to go back to Clubs. I sighed and gave up on Leonardo for now but to research about Creator Dragon now. I was depressed for I wanted to tell him about the stones.

I headed to nearby library and started to read about the Dragons or ask librarian about it. Since most of the people in Diamond are Magsasanians*, religion believes that Dragons created the world. Me? I don't believe Magsasan and so did Father. He was Luxrelix. Violetta was Magsasanian and that was one of the main things that we had conflict with. Religion was the only thing we argues about and had kept us from marrying.

I bumped into a lady with long brown hair and dropped what I had in my arms. "I am so sorry." She apologized and we picked up the books. "Mommy?" I turned and saw a small girl. "Amika darling where were you?" The lady asked. "Over there, at the children's book section." The girl answered. The lady picked up the little girl and hugged her bit tight.

"Um, here you go." She handed me the books to me. "Thank you so much." I answered and headed back to the section; RELIGION. There were information about Dragons and Magsasan but not much about the stones. I knew there is no use of looking in to books of Luxrelix for they had nothing to do with the dragons. But more information than I read at the Clubs Country. I am looking for 8 stones but they weren't helping me that much. The rest 4 made from Mother Dragon weren't even mentioned. I groaned and stared at the ceiling.

I was thinking about lots of things when I felt tugging on my pants. "Excuse me?" I looked down and saw that little girl. "Hello." I said. "I'm Amika and you look lot like my Daddy." I smiled at her. "Do I? What's your father's name?" "Leonardo Hamato." My smile faded and I stared at the girl. Same eyes as Leonardo which creep me out a little. "Do you know my father?" She asked sweetly. Smile returned to my face. "Yes. I met him at the Country." Her face brightened. "Then you must be Daniel Harwood, right?" I nodded. "MOMMY, MOMMY!" she cried out as she ran toward her mother.

"Honey, shh!" her mother hushed her. "But Mommy, that man is Daniel Harwood." The girl said. The lady looked up and walked over to me. "Are you really Mr. Harwood, the one who helped Leo in Clubs Country?" I nodded, slightly surprised by her action. And also surprised by what she called him. "I wanted to thank you so much for the help! Without you he might've been lost in that place." Wow, I'd never thought that his family would thank me this much. Isn't that what families are for?

"It was nothing. I need to help him with finding his brothers. I wanted to help." I said and she smiled even more. "It was very generous of you to do it Mr. Harwood." "Please call me Daniel. I prefer it that way more." I said with a smile. "Yes, of course Mr. Har- I mean Daniel. You can stay at our home if you like to." "Yes! You don't have to sleep in a stinking inn room!" The little girl Amika said.

I chuckled. I never thought Leonardo's daughter would be this cute. He always talked about her and how she can melt anyone's heart. And to think about it, she's my niece! Wow, I wonder if my daughter will be cute when me and Violetta get married. Thought about her made me sad a little. "You are going to stay with us, right?" She asked me again. I nodded with grin. She beamed and jumped around the library and almost got kicked out by the librarian.

The house was even more magnificent in the inside than the outside. It was bigger than my house. Well, my house was pretty small compared to other houses in Clubs. "This is huge." I said. "Master Splinter did a lot for Diamond. That's why our house is so big." Lady Amana explained. Sudden thought struck me.

'I am going to see my biological father. For real!' It made me sad as well at thought of my father, Marco Harwood. "Are you okay Mr. Daniel?" Amika asked, seeing my sad face she probably thought that there was something she said that made me sad. "Nothing is wrong Miss Amika." I said politely and quietly looked around the luxurious house's living room.

The building was amazing. It didn't look so great outside but inside it was wonderful. "Wow…" I said and Amika heard it. "Is this the first time to see a building like this?" I shook my head but the only building I saw that was bigger than this was Clubs Castle. "I saw only one." I said. "Which one?" "Clubs Castle." "Oh." She said. I guess she expected something else like my house but my house doesn't reach half a size of this one. That makes my father sounds like greedy but in reality he is just frugal.

"Just because the size of land is big doesn't mean that the house has to be big." I said. "Right, but I really did expect that you saw something bigger other than the castle." Amika replied with her voice full of disappointment. I thought she was 5 year old and she is a good talker. I suddenly thought maybe it is because her father is a leader of this country and she got influenced by that.

"Father we have a visitor." Lady Amana called out. I heard footsteps and turned toward the direction. Old rat wearing orange robe with staff in his hand was standing on the middle of the hall. He stared at me. I gulped, hoping that he won't notice anything unusual about me. He stepped closer to me and started to examine me very closely. He then spotted my bandanna.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. "Father gave it to me." I said. He looked disappointed and sad. "I see." Perhaps it was with me when he handed me to Father. Should I tell him? No. I will tell them when Leonardo comes back. Safe and sound and also when I'm ready to tell them.

I hoped Leonardo won't be mad at me. "I will guide you to your room." Amana said and walked upstairs. I took a one last look at my real father and followed her. I will never forget the look he had on me, wishing desperately that I am his son. Which I am but he didn't know it back then.

The room was big. Bigger than the room I had back in Clubs Country. "Thank you so much." I said to Lady Amana. "It's nothing compare to the help you gave to Leonardo. Can I ask you one thing?" I nodded. "Why did you come here from Clubs Country?"

I knew someone will ask that. "To have a research about Creator Dragon. I read every book about it at Clubs so I thought maybe I can find more here in Diamond Empire. I am also having a research about the Stones as well." She raised her brow, "And why did you think that way?" "Most of the people here are Magsasanians. That's why. In Clubs only half are Magsasanians." Other half is the mixture of Luxrelix and Bogrelig. There aren't any other countries that have Luxrelix as much as the Clubs does. "I know that." She said.

"Then you can see now why I had to come here." She nodded. "Is there a reason for you to look for it?" I hesitated but told her that it was just personal interest and that's it. I couldn't show her the Scale Stone. That would cause much more trouble. And it didn't belong to me anyway, it belongs to her highness Princess Josephine of the Clubs Country.

She left the room and I lied on the bed. Nice and soft. This feels better than my own room. I sat up and dug into my bag and pulled out the Stone. No silky object right now but the Stone itself was so beautiful. I examined it quietly and carefully. "I wish I can see the rest of the stones. 8 all together." I whispered to myself. They would look wonderful.

I was admiring the pillow when I felt something. It wasn't a blood, luckily but it was something very familiar. I looked around and searched for the source but there weren't any. I waited until the smell grew stronger. It did, and after it reached its climax it died out. I wondered what this smell was and then I instantly fell asleep.

_I was in the dream. I looked around and I was in somewhere I've never been to. I saw two turtles in a study. They were talking about something that I couldn't hear, but I recognized one. Leonardo was one of them and the other one was the one I couldn't recognize. I couldn't hear anything unfortunately. _

_I tried to walk toward them but as much as I ran, I didn't go any more further. It was like watching a shadow on a large screen. I called my brother's name. With all my might but he was forced out of the room. I called him one last time as I woke up from the dream._

Next morning after breakfast I headed straight to the local library with Amika on my side. She told me that she wanted to help me look for the books about the Stones and Creator Dragon. She was Magsasanian as well and wanted to know more about what she believed as real.

"I heard that if it wasn't for the Creator Dragon-" "The world wouldn't be created." I finished. "I wasn't going to say that." She pouted. "Then what?" "Animals wouldn't be here." Oh. They believed that as well. Father said it different way. The Animals were born by strange ray from the moon. Wonder what's that but since father wasn't a Magsasanian it made sense to him. Nor he was Bogrelig.

"Who told you that? That's not what I learned." I told her. "Minister did." Nice of him to tell that lie to her. Well to me it is. "I'm thanking Creator Dragon. If it weren't for him then I wouldn't have had my dad." She said. I flinched. I looked down at her. Should I show her the Stone? No, it might ruin everything.

"Why do you believe in that?" I asked. "Then what do you believe?" "I believe that Animals were made by strange light from the moon. My father taught me that." "And why do _you_ believe that? Are you a Luxrelix? I thought you didn't have a religion." I couldn't retort. I don't have any prove to show it. And so did she, we just believe it that way. For me, I don't know even know why I believe that thing since I don't have a religion. Maybe I wanted to believe my father so much that I started to believe it.

"Mr. Daniel I want to look for the Stones." I coughed. "Why?" "It's just interesting. Like you are looking for what you don't believe, you think my religion is interesting and I think the Stones are interesting as well. And I believe they are real." 'They are.' I thought and entered the library. Those that mean that Father is wrong? Those that mean that Magsasan is real? I don't want to think about it anymore about whether the religion is true or not.

"I'm looking for the books about Dragons' Stones." I told the librarian. Last time I visited the librarian was she but I guess they change. He said to go up to the second floor and go the MYTH Section. "Miss Amika, are you going to stay in the CHILDREN'S BOOK Section?" She nodded, reading some of fairy tales. "Well stay there, alright?" She nodded and told me to go and have some time alone. I smiled at her and walked to the MYTH Section.

"Let's see, Blue Ray, Dina's Wish, Flaser's Pond, Vlis's Stream…." I searched for the Dragon's Stone. "Ah, here it is." I pulled out the book entitled 'Story of Dragons.' "Stones, stones, stones…." I said as I flipped the pages. "'Stones are the objects made from Creator Dragon's body parts'. I know that! Even 5 year old knows that!" I exclaimed. Some of the users shushed me and I apologized. I grumbled and read more. All there were are the ones that I already knew from the books I read in Clubs Country.

I closed the book and headed downstairs. "Already finished?" I nodded. "Let's go." "But I want to stay longer." She complained so I waited for her to finish the book and left the library. "What did you find out?" "What I already know." I answered. "4 Stones are hard to find in the library." "8. 8 Stones." She looked up. "Eight? There are more of them?" I nodded. "That's weird I wonder what happened to them. Who made it?"

"Mother Dragon." She looked at me. The look said; 'you are lying you liar.' "I'm not lying. I read it in a book." She raised her eye brow, "Yeah, I will trust you because I am nice." I laughed, "Thank you."

***Magsasan: One of the 3 religions in Trump. It is most well known and most active of all three. They believe that Dragon has created the world. **

**Followers (main characters): Leonardo, Amana, Amika, Splinter, Raina, Raphael, Eryn, Riliane, Violetta, Josephine, Lucas, Luka, Alden, Opal, Heart Queen, Spade King, Diamond King and Queen.**

**Luxrelix: Other religion that believes that light is the source of the world and what made the Animals.**

**Followers (main characters): Marco, Mikey**

**Bogrelig: Religion that believes that god has created the world. The god's name is Cuchiph.**

**Followers: Erlene.**

**As I mentioned Donatello doesn't have a religion but his belief is almost a mixture of Magsasan and Luxrelix.**

**Please review! I really worked hard about this! Please? With cherry on the top? **

**Please review!**

**If you don't than I will not like you (just kidding, I love you all, really).**

**Please? I would like just 5 more reviews... Please?**


	21. Michelangelo 4

Trump

Michelangelo 4

Week has passed since her majesty was murdered. Horrible week it was. His majesty was always down and blank. Looking at something and saying that Princess Opal is in right front of him. He was creeping me out. Also scaring me as well with his blank eyes. "Your majesty, she's dead." I said.

He looked up at stared down at me on his throne, "Is the war going to start?" I nodded. "I don't want to. Can't we stop it? We can, right?" I shook my head. "Your majesty the war must be going. We can stop it when we win." And I wanted it to be. So I can find out that spy and rip her like a paper. Let's see how she will like it to be killed by a clown.

"No. We can stop it. We can just tell the Spade to apologize and we can change the prophecy. Clarith Ruma was lying. We can just say that. King Albert only said that to make confusion and division in the world! We can say that!" his face suddenly brightened up. Why is he saying that? "Sire, we cannot stop it. It was meant to be and it was always like that." His face turned firm. "And you really think that Spade Queen will stop the war and apologize? No she won't." one thing that I am sure of.

"She will call you an idiot and attack instantly. Besides, her majesty already sent an envoy to Diamond and we already started off to the Gate." He growled. His face turned red, "I am the King. I'm the ruler of Heart Nation. MY MOTHER HAS NO RIGHT TO CONTROL THE ARMY! I HAVE!" He yelled at me. Hey, I'm not the one who took away his control! Of course I didn't say that out loud. He is powerless king as long as her highness is still Queen.

"We can stop this thing." He said once more. "Sire, they have control of Alfenheim." I said, reminding him about the territory of giants. They are strong but obvious has no brain so in exchange of sending them crops and something to eat, the giants have to be in Spade army as well. It used to be in our territory but after the 100th War, the Mountain Side became Spade's and the Kingdom's power was strong enough to control the giants without any protest from them. They did and about 20 of them were executed in site from what I heard.

"Then we can take it over. It's not that far from Corazon anyway." He said with nervous look. "The giants will not let anyone in except for the people of the Kingdom." I said. He should know this. He wasn't himself since her highness' death.

"Your majesty. The war has started. Don't you want to take a revenge on the Spy who killed your sister?" he stared at me with his eyes filled with anger and sadness. He shouldn't be angry at me! He should be angry at the girl, E.F!

"I'm going to stop the war. Help me Mikey." I looked down and shook my head. "I have sworn to myself to avenge Princess Opal." He glared down at me and told me that I am dismissed. I bowed and left the court and headed out to Lucia's cabin. I have a serious matter to talk with her.

"Lucia. Are you in there?" the door opened and small fragile girl opened the door. She motioned me to enter the cabin. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Can you make something else than cloth?" she tilted her head and gestured me what is it.

"Can you make bombs?" her eyes widened and thought for a moment. 'I know an expert who can make it. Will that be fine?' I nodded and she guided me outside of the cabin. Yeah, it was stupid of me to ask tailor to make a bomb.

She pulled up her hood and hid her face. I asked her dozens of times why she does that but she never answers. She walked toward the craftsmen town and walked to a creepy looking guy. He was huge, skin was black and lots of scars. "Hello Miss Lucia, what brings you here?" He asked. I sighed in relief. His voice was nice and warm. Not that I expected really mean and pirate like voice and accent.

She pointed at me. "Hello sir. I need some bombs." Well that sounded stupid. He raised his eye brow. "Aye, I make bombs. Which one do you need?" I took out some juggling balls from my bag and showed it to him. "I will need some bombs that look like these." He picked up one of them and took a close look. "Why do you need it? You just look like an ordinary turtle."

"I need them. And I won't tell you the reasons. But can you make it? I need them to look like these and light as them." He scratched his head, "I will need some time for it then. How many days do want it to take?" I thought for a moment. I hold out my hand. He counted my fingers, "3?" I nodded.

He scratched his head again, "I don't know if I can do that in time." He said. I frowned and yelled at him that this is important. He looked startled but did say that he will try. He then asked me how many I needed and I said as many as possible. This bombs will be useful. Lucia looked at me with worried look on her face. Probably nervous about the war.

I came back to the castle and walked into my room. For some reason the chef didn't tease me that day. He looked scared from the look he had when he looked at me. I growled at him before I entered the dungeon and I lied on the bed as I found my room and stared at the ceiling. I thought about the war again but this time it wasn't about death. It was about how I am going to crush that damn Spade.

I wanted to take revenge so much that I didn't care about anything back then. I wasn't sad that day, just angry and mad. Are they the same thing? I don't care because I was angry and the feeling I had was the one that I cannot describe with words. Someone knocked and Dorothy Galden came in. "Are you okay Mikey?" I shook my head and sat up. Last time I saw her was on the funeral.

"No Dorothy. I am not fine. In fact I feel horrible." She sat on the edge of the bed next to me. "You don't have to feel bad about not protecting her. She would've killed her highness anyway and anyhow." It didn't make me feel better. She was right, that villain would have killed her. Or worse, his majesty.

"I don't care. I could've killed her." I said as I clenched my fist. She shrugged. "Maybe she's professional." I shook my head. I later found out that she is but back then I didn't know that. And I wished that she was just a stupid murderer who doesn't know anything.

"Come on. Mikey you are a spy, don't get too emotional." I nodded and looked at the ceiling's crack. I can hear mice crawling in it. I frowned. Dorothy looked up, "Just a crack. And there are plenty of mice in this castle." I felt bad suddenly and it wasn't about her highness. "I wonder who are my parents." Dorothy looked at me, I was still looking up but I can still know it.

"Maybe I can figure out who my family is in this war. This can be my chance to revenge and find them." I looked at her. She shrugged. "Don't you already have family here?" I shook my head. "His majesty's just a friend or my master. And her highness is NOT my family." She nodded slowly and stood up. "I will be going. See you later." I waved my hand and she left the room.

Few days later I went to the town near Lucia's cottage to see how was the bombs. "Hello sir! Your bombs are almost done. I didn't think that I can make it but I made 20 of them. Do you like it?" He said as he took out a small box filled with balls. Orange and black balls. I wandered if he painted it orange because of my cloth color.

I tested one of them and it worked on the rock. The explosive power was huge. It was strong enough to kill 5~7 people at the same time. I was satisfied and after I paid him I headed to Lucia's cottage.

I knocked the wooden door and Lucia opened the door and let me in. "Look at this! That blacksmith did a fantastic job!" She smiled. She motioned me to wait where I was standing and walked down to the basement. After few minutes she came back up with a cloth that peasants usually wear. 'Clown attire you have catches too many people's eyes.' She motioned.

White shirt, brown leather vast, and brown pants with black shoes. She also made me a brown hat with orange letter M on it. "Thanks." I said. I went into the closet and after I changed I put the clown attire I was wearing into my bag and closed it. This might can come handy in disguise later on.

I came out and Lucia gestured that I looked great. I thanked her for both making cloth and saying such a kind word. She smiled and blushed, wonder why. "Anyway. I should be going. See you later." I said and she waved at me. I waved back and left the cottage.

I returned to the castle and went to her highness instead of his majesty. "Why did you come here Michelangelo?" She asked. "That I will be leaving tomorrow." She raised her eye brow and frowned. "Now? This early? I expected you to go it later when the battle starts." I shook my head. Her hard expression turned harder. "Well, good luck with it. Tell Alden before you leave. He will be worried about you." "Yes your highness." I bowed and left the room.

I headed to his majesty's room. I passed Princess Opal's room. It made me sad and guilty. "I'm sorry." I heard myself saying it. I opened the door and met his majesty in his sister's room, unexpectedly. "Your majesty?" I called out. He turned toward me and gave me a sad look. "I am leaving." I said. He gave me sad look again. "I know. But promise that you will come back." He said. I nodded. And left the room, leaving sad memory behind.

I checked my package again; map, water bottle, bombs, ball, clothes, and Pricker. I also packed a journal. To write everything I experienced in other countries. I scowled and scribbled a letter on a sheet of paper. It is not a will, just a letter. In case I die. I don't need a will since I don't own anything precious that is worth sharing with others.

I checked again and left a note to Dorothy and headed to Lucia's cabin. "Lucia?" I called out and she opened the door. She tilted her head and let me in. 'Hello Mikey. What brought you here?' "Is it okay if I stay here for a night?" I asked and she nodded with smile. 'You are going to Spade, right?' she asked and I nodded. "I'm going to avenge her highness." She looked at me with sad look. 'Do you have to?' I nodded.

"Of course I have to. Lucia, she killed her highness and started this whole war! I at least have to kill her. Maybe not the Queen but I will kill her. Whatever she will do, I will kill her for the Princess." I said, clenching my fists. 'Do you think she will like it?' she asked. Honestly I don't think so but I just shrugged. 'Well then, good night Mikey.' She said and headed to bathroom, leaving me alone in the living room.

I woke up early in the morning. Without waking up my friend I walked out of the cabin and set my destination to Marlic. It will take longer than I will think it will be but by following the soldiers, it won't take longer than going alone. I remembered the military schedule and they will be leaving this afternoon at 1. I decided to wait until then and walked around the town, buying some stuff that I might need and some exigency food as well.

I waited until it was the time for me to leave with the army. I met the leader of the procession and asked him if I can go with them. There are lots of people who ask this kind of things so he agreed to take me along. I set at the edge of the carriage and stared at the view as it exited Corazon. 'I will come back, I promise.' I thought to myself and kept staring out.

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Lucia the Threadmaster**

**Age 18 born June 16****th**

**The Green Threadmaster of Heart Nation. She had become the Threadmaster in such a young age (14) and it was the record. She likes Mikey a lot as both friend and love interest. She is not born with foresight unlike rest of her family members.**

**Full Name: Lucia Ruma**

**Title: Green Threadmaster**

**Rank: Heart Ace**

**Occupation: Threadmaster**

**Affiliation: Heart Nation**

**Specie: Human**

**Hair: Long pink hair**

**Eye color: deep blue**

**Relatives: Clarith Ruma (ancestor), Luka Megania**

**Relationships: Mikey (love interest), Heart Queen (master)**

**Character Base: Hovis (The Tale of Desperaux), Kayo Sudou (Evillious Chronicles)**

* * *

**Are you guys kind enough to review? Please? With cherry on the top? Love ya~~~~!**

**Oh, and I don't think I will be updating for few weeks because I need to work on the first drafts. Please mind that.**


	22. Raphael 5

Trump

Raphael 5

**Battle begins!**

I was waiting quietly in my study when the messenger came in with a letter from the fleet commodore. 'Diamond's battle ships had appeared. Please come fast. They are also with the Nation.' I growled and told the messenger to go to Racker and tell him to guard the gate. I will teach that Diamond a lesson. They will regret that they helped Heart Nation. They will have to learn that in hard way.

I first went to her majesty to tell her that I will have to go to Cycan right away. She didn't seem to approve it. "I thought you said you are going to stay here and protect me?" She asked with dignity. "Well, Erlene can do that." Her frown deepened. "I can't trust my life on her anymore." Erlene was pretty much fired after the incident. She stays at the main quarter instead of the castle most of the time but still sleeps in the castle.

"You have other bodyguards as well your majesty. I really need to do this." I said firmly and she bit her lips and stared at me with 'Are you serious?' look. "I'm serious your majesty. It's my duty to protect your country." She stepped closer toward me and stopped right in front of me. She looked up. I felt hot and stuffy. She looked down and stepped closer as she snaked her arms around me.

I gulped and looked down at her. I thought she will release me soon but she didn't. So I hugged her back. Then I heard soft sound and pushed her away a bit. She kept her head down which meant she was crying.

I smiled. I hugged her again, "Your majesty, I'm going to be fine. Don't worry. I will come back to your side before you know it so please don't cry." I said. She wiped her face with her sleeve and made her signature firm look and said that she wasn't crying.

After I left her chamber I walked to his majesty's room. As I entered he sat up on his bed. I told him that he should lie down but he insisted. "Your majesty, I'm going to the battle field. I will be the warrior that you wanted me to be." I said with a smile. He smiled back. The smile I remembered when he told me that he will raise me as a warrior was gone. That smile was powerful but this was rather sad.

"Raphael." He croaked and I stepped closer. "My daughter has still lot to learn. Make sure she becomes a great and powerful Queen of Spade." He said and I nodded. He then insisted that I should be going to Cycan right now so I left the room.

He was sicker than the last time I saw him which made me sad. He raised me like his son and sometimes said that I will make a perfect husband for her majesty. That became a history now. I still wish that day will come back.

Pecar followed me to Cycan. I think I did a good job on bringing him because he was born near the ocean. By the time we reached the port we can see the ships without any telescope. I walked to Vishorp, the Fleet Commodore and asked him if he had prepared for the battle and he said he had. He said that the wall on the boundary of Cycan will not let the Diamonds pass.

Cycan is the port city surrounded by walls. It is like a fortress as well. The ships came near and finally reached the port. Vishorp already made the townspeople to flee. The only thing waiting in this beautiful city was death. I saw the flood of soldiers coming from the ship and immediately the first official battle in my life begun.

I told the soldiers that we will stay quiet even after battle starts. And in my count we will scream at once, to make it seem like that there are more soldiers than we really have. I saw the general coming up. He was from Hearts. He had red and white armor and that was all I needed to identify the country.

"Where is the murderer for our Princess Opal?" He cried out loud. I stepped forward. I glared down at the combined force of Diamond and Heart. I smirked, "The spy isn't here. If you want to get her then you will have to come through us." I said, pulling Penetrate from its sheath. The both sides were quiet for a moment and with the word 'CHARGE' from someone in the combined force, they started to charge toward the wall but they stopped when they heard nothing.

I raised my three fingered hand and folded one each and as soon as I folded my last finger the roar erupted from our soldiers and the arrows with fire in the end was shot toward the Union. They seemed to be shocked but soon they charged with battering ram in front of them. They slammed the gate door but I told to lower the iron bars to prevent them from going through the gate.

They started to fire cannons and the walls crumbled down. It was a good thing that Vishorp was a smart person. He had prepared barricade for defense. The soldiers put it up on the crumbled parts of the wall. Then they charged into us with wooden turrets to go over the wall. I told Vishorp to bring something and he nodded. Few moments later the cannon was prepared and we fired it to break the turrets.

Cannons, rocks and arrows were flying everywhere. Breaking everything and burning the forest. Then I saw someone running into the burning forest far from the battle. That part, we didn't prepare for the battle. The enemies didn't seem to notice him so I told Vishorp to take charge and I followed the man to the forest area using the wall. I tried not to get noticed.

I noticed that there weren't any more walls left so I climbed down the wall and then followed him. I snuck up behind him and pointed Penetrate on his shoulder.

He stopped walking. "Are you a spy? From where? Diamond or Heart? Those guys are idiots. They sent spies and they killed hundreds of innocent people. This is the first time for us to send spies and they are angry because one Princess got killed. While we lost dozens of peasants who are Kingdom's people." I growled at him. Lecturing was never my thing but I did it for some reason.

He didn't say anything so I walked closer to him. The tip of the sword was now on his neck. "I'm gonna ask you one more time…" He turned around. And my sword dropped from my hand.

A turtle. Like me. I felt my heart beating fast. Maybe he is my brother! Maybe he is the one that I've been looking for a long time! I wanted to say something. I saw his face had a same expression as I do but right now he is the enemy. Someone from the Empire. I picked my sword up, stared at it and ran away.

I didn't want to kill him and wanted to know if he really is but not now. The soldiers will get it wrong if I stay here for a long time. I saw a bunny and threw my sword at it, trying to make it look like as if I killed the Turtle I was after and came back.

Pecar frowned as he spotted blood on my sword but reported that the enemy had retreated and we will have to wait until they strike again I told them to strike first at dawn tomorrow instead of waiting and went to my room. I sent a dove to Laia. The message said that Cycan won't get into the enemy's hand easily.

Next morning, I mean dawn I found a dove at the windowsill waiting for me. "Good morning." I said, rubbing my eyes and opened small scroll. 'I'm fine so do not worry about Laia. Just take good care of yourself and Cycan. It's a very important city.'

I wrote down 'Yes your majesty' on the back of the paper, tied it on the bird's foot. I sent it to her majesty and changed into my general attire and armor then walked to meeting room.

I told other generals that we are going to attack Heart and Diamond's fort and we are doing it fast. I grabbed my helm and walked out of the room, followed by Pecar. Other generals followed behind Pecar and walked to get other soldiers who were already prepared.

I stood in front of them. "This morning we will teach them what they will get if they attack Spade Kingdom. We will show them how strong and mighty our country is with all our force! Do you understand?" I shouted and the soldiers all saluted. I nodded and walked down from the platform and climbed on my horse.

The gate opened and the army of Spade walked toward the port where enemy's fortress was. It was made out of wood anyway so all we had to do was to burn the fortress. Most of the soldiers in the fortress were sleeping so it was a chaos after they saw the fire. "ATTACK!" I shouted and with a roar the army of Spade attacked the united force.

The chaos soon became disaster and I suddenly remembered the Turtle. 'I have to find him!' Inner Raphael cried out and I started to look for him. "Sir, what are you doing?" Pecar asked as I jumped into the battle field and cleared everything out my way. He followed me. "Find a turtle." I said. He grabbed me, "Found him." I punched him and told him to find someone else than me. He groaned and walked away. I kept looking for him and I heard groaning below me.

I grabbed a Diamond's soldier's shirt. "Where's the Turtle?" I asked. "Headed to Laia….." Weak voice crawled out from the mouth. I dropped him and thrust my sword into him, pulled it out and ran off. Blood dripped from my sword, but I didn't mind at all. All I cared about was to find him and check if he really is my brother or not. Which I sincerely hoped he was.

I searched through the cataclysm and fire for another Turtle. The soldiers of Diamond and Heart were dying and us, the Spade was heading for the victory. I ignored the battle, to be exact I forgot about it and only focused on finding him. After the battle was over and only few flee, I still kept looking for him.

"Sir, did you find him?" Pecar asked and I shook my head. "Not even corpse?" I shook my head again. He put his hand on my shoulder and promised me that he is alive. I wanted to believe this guy so I did. I believed that he didn't come back after our meeting. Then what I did was that I headed back to Laia. Blood still on Penetrate, I headed back.

The first thing I did when I came back to Laia was to go to police office and checked if there were any turtles inside the city and what they said was the same thing as Pecar said. They earned few punches and scolding from me. I told them not to joke around me.

I know that Turtles are rare but it's nothing to be teased of. Snakes, Frogs, and Birds are rarer than Turtle! I then set my destination to the castle, without even washing myself. And that's how I smell like blood and people kept avoiding me.

As I said, I didn't clean myself up so what her majesty did right after she caught a glimpse was to drag me to her bathroom and told me to take a bath, then report. So I took a nice bath in her royal majesty's bathroom and came out fresh and clean.

"Your majesty?" I called out after I finished, I walked out with towel around me. She pushed me back and told servants to get me some cloth. I recognized it the moment I saw it, one of the cloth that his majesty used to wear when he went out hunting.

It felt weird and strange wearing it for me but at least she didn't chase me back into her bathroom. I reported everything except for the Turtle to her. She seemed to be satisfied with the report and said that I can go back and take a rest at home. I obeyed and as I came back to my house with fresh washed cloth, I fell onto my bed and dropped myself into a deep sleep. I didn't have nightmare, luckily.

I headed to military main head quarter to plan about next battle. "Sir, I want to know what happened in the battle a week ago." One of the generals asked. "Haven't you been hearing? We won. Only few left Cycan." I said fiercely and he whimpered. I sighed and told them the next battle will be started by us. "We will attack Marlic*. Does any of you gentlemen have any plans?" I asked with frown.

"Sir, perhaps we can send spies to know what Marlic is up to then attack with the armies at Miguacline?" I thought about it and told him that it is not a bad plan. The problem for them was to find perfect spy, which wasn't a hard choice for me. "Send Erlene Futapie." I said. They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Erlene Futapie? You mean the assassin who killed Princess Opal? You are going to send her?" One of the generals asked with horrified look. "I know that she will be the best. Her face isn't well known in Heart Nation and you saw how she did her job with the princess. Even though it wasn't actually planned." They didn't look happy with my request but they obeyed then I dismissed them.

I walked to the castle to see Erlene. She was with her sister at the tower. "Erlene, I need to have a talk with you." I said and she followed me while looking down. "Is there something wrong?" I asked as we went to her majesty's private garden. She was silent for a moment, "I could've killed you." I asked what she was meaning and she explained that she started the war and she could've killed me from the battle.

I smiled and patted her head. "I am fine and I will be until the war ends." She blushed and smiled. "I wanted to ask you something." She looked up. "What is it?" She asked and shook my hand off. "I want you to be the spy for the Kingdom again." She looked at me with the same look that generals gave me. "Why me? I failed you, in case you've forgotten. Or is your memory fading from your age?"

"I know you can do this job. And I'm not that old Erlene Futapie." She thought for the moment. "Can I think about it?" She asked and I said she can. She walked out of the garden and next came in was her majesty. "What were you two doing in my private garden?" She asked. "Talking. The only place in this castle that is safe to talk about anything is here." I said and she rolled her eyes as she sat on the nearest bench.

"I made this to have time alone." She said and told me that she wanted to have some time alone. I ignored her and sat down next to her on the bench. "What do you want?" She asked. "Nothing your majesty. I just wanted to be next to you." I said with smile. She blinked and held my hand. "Don't leave me in the war, okay? Promise me that you will stay with me." She ordered. I knelt with one knee on the ground and kissed top of her hand, "As you wish your majesty." I swore to myself not to break that promise.

***Marlic: City in Heart Nation which is very close to the Gate. Many of the spies sent from Heart to Spade are trained in Marlic. Mikey was trained in Marlic in his teen.**

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Luka Megania**

**Age 31 born January 13****th**

**She is teacher of Princess Riliane and also witch as well. She is loyal to the king, meaning that she doesn't accept Raina as the Spade Queen. For that she and Raphael both hate each other. She later helps the brothers. She is related to Lucia for her ancestor (Clarith's sister) ran away to Spade Kingdom.**

**Full Name: Elluka Megania**

**Titles: Spade Priest, the Witch**

**Rank: Spade Ace**

**Occupation: Witch, teacher, Priest**

**Affiliation: Spade Kingdom**

**Specie: Human**

**Hair: Long straight pink hair**

**Eye color: light blue**

**Signature color: rose pink**

**Skills: Witchcraft, magic**

**Relatives: Clarith Ruma (ancestor), Lucia Ruma (far away cousin)**

**Relationships: Raphael (hates), Spade Queen (no one), Riliane (student), Spade King (master)**

**Personal Item: Sphere**

**Character Base: Elluka Clockworker (Evillious Chronicles)**

**Her occupation is from the Evillious Chronicles and Synchronicity**

* * *

**Are you going to review? Please? Be so kind and review! I love you all! And sorry for the horrible summary, I will never be able to make a wonderful battle scene.**


	23. Leonardo 5

Trump

Leonardo 5 (With bonus of Erlene's POV)

**This chapter will start from the point where he met Raphael from Raphael 5. Don't get confused.**

I stopped at the sound of his voice. I felt his sword on my shoulder. He then started to explain why Heart and Diamond were being idiot about this battle, which wasn't very pleasant. I suddenly felt the sword's tip at the back of my neck, "I'm gonna ask you one more time…." He stopped as I turned around to stop his blabbering then I froze.

Turtles are rare, that's what my father always told me. He also said that there are high chance of a Turtle I meet being my brother. And I saw him right there, standing right in front of me.

I heard his sword drop and we stared at each other for a long time. I didn't know what to say nor ask. His stare turned into a glare as he picked up his sword. I thought about running away or fighting back but he turned around and ran away.

I stared at the spot where he was standing for a quiet a lot amount time. Why was he staring at me? Why didn't he just kill me at the sight? Why did he leave me alone? Thousands of questions appeared in my brain but I couldn't answer them. Right now, I needed to head to Laia. My job was to look at the Spade and see the situation going around in the Kingdom. And maybe I can find him in there later on.

I never walked this much before. Right now, I don't have enough money to get a ride. I only brought enough money for food. I can sleep on the ground and was fine with it. And it was a good experience to live like a peasant. I missed my family and friends…. Wait, I don't have one. I was too busy studying to have a friend. It made me sad to think about it.

I reached Laia and it was a huge city. Diamente was nothing compared to this city. Well geological size, Diamente is much bigger but Laia was more crowded and developed as well. The people here also didn't seem to be worried like Clubs did. I knew the reason even without asking, they knew they were going to win. Just like they did with most of the wars past few hundred years.

I was too busy staring at the bakery window to realize someone was watching me. "Are you a hobo? Why are you staring into it? It's rude you know. Just buy one." I turned and saw a blonde girl with ponytail. "I'm not a homeless. And it is rude to talk like that to someone you've just met." I said. She laughed.

"Well, maybe you are right. I'm sorry, please accept my apology." She said, bowing. I accepted it. From the look of it she isn't a farmer or a saleswoman. She offered to buy me a bun. I was too hungry to decline it so I accepted her offer.

While I was eating it and she was having one herself, she introduced herself, "I'm Erlene. Nice to meet you." She said, offering her hand. I shook it, "Leonardo. Pleasure to meet you." She smirked, "I know a Turtle and he's not like you. He's very mean. Not a polite gentleman like you." She said, laughing.

I wondered if the Turtles is the one who almost killed me few days ago. "Is he a general?" I asked. She nodded, "Imperator actually. He is the one her majesty trusts the most. She's nothing without him and he's nothing without her too." She said, looking at the castle.

Imperator, fancy and means that he's a high class. He has the whole Spade military in his hand. But I couldn't understand why he's nothing without the Spade Queen. "What's his name?" I asked.

She answered without hesitation, "Raphael Hamato, the Imperator." I froze at her words. He _is_ my brother. And he kept the name Father gave to him. I was in panic and Erlene poked my arm, "Hey, are you okay? You are pale." She asked and I said I was fine and she didn't have to worry about me.

"You want to stay at my place? If that's okay." She asked. "I'm already married." I heard myself saying stupidly. She made a face and laughed. "I can't even offer a kindness? Come on, let's go." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her 'home'. It was huge and she walked in but none of the servants paid attention to her. Unlike the servants I have at Diamond.

"Are you sure you live here?" I asked her. She laughed again, "Of course not! I live at castle. I'm her majesty's bodyguard. But you seemed to be interested in someone who lives here." She said. I raised my brow at her. She opened a door that led to a study and looked around. "Hmm, guess he's not here." Then she said to wait in this house until she comes back. And whatever the servants do, don't leave.

**Erlene's POV**

I ran to the castle. He was asking about Sir Hamato a lot and I noticed that he wanted to meet him. Being a spy made me have a sharp eyes. And I am definitely glad to have one. I walked around and reached to her majesty's chamber.

I knocked and opened the door. "Your majesty, have you seen Sir Hamato?" I asked after a bow. "I think he is in the military head quarter. Why do you ask?" I told her that I just wanted to discuss about spy thing. She nodded and told me to live her alone and I obeyed. It's easy listening to her, all you got to do is to get out of her way.

I ran to the head quarter and saw him walking out of there. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his house, ignoring all the swearing and yelling at me. He gets angry so easily in personal things and I'm good at making him mad.

"WILL YOU LET GO OF ME ERLENE FUTAPIE? I AM ORDERING YOU TO LET GO OF MY HAND RIGHT NOW!" it was quiet a view to see the Imperator of Spade swearing and yelling at a girl in public market and everyone was staring at us. It's not embarrassing since I'm quiet used to it.

"I have someone you might like at your house." I said with mischievous smile. He turned red from anger but I told him to shush at public place. He stopped but my back stung from his glare on the rest of the way to the house.

**Leonardo's POV**

I looked around the study and examined the books on the shelves. It was mostly about wars and history. Whose house is this? I asked myself but I was pretty sure about this belongs to the Imperator and my brother. I pulled out a book about Spade and then I heard Erlene and a man's voice and heard the door swung open and I hurriedly put the book into its original place.

"I am sure you are going to like it!" Erlene said to the owner of this place. He growled and swore. I stepped out from behind the shelves and I was right. The man I saw during the battle was standing right in front of me.

He stared at me in surprise. I looked back at him. He told Erlene to get out of the house and she retorted by saying that she brought me here. "Get. Out." He said with anger in his voice and Erlene obeyed. I didn't know if she really walked out of the house the moment she got the order because she never said about it back then.

He didn't look too pleased to see someone from Diamond in his study. Spade are raised and educated to see all the people from other countries as enemies. And I was sure he was as well. "Are you a spy?" he asked. I shook my head.

Was it a lie? I wasn't sure, I only came here to see the situation and that's it. I didn't come all the way to Spade to search for a military plans or strategies.

"Then why are you here?" he asked. I shrugged, and he reached for his sword. "Woah! Let's introduce ourselves first. What's your name?" I asked with a smile. He glared at me. "Raphael. Raphael Hamato." I felt relieved to hear it from him. I smiled, "I'm Leonardo Hamato."

He didn't look too happy to meet me. What he told me was to leave Spade and not to come back until the war is over. Did he realize that I'm his brother? I asked if he knows him who his parents are.

"My parents are dead. And I do not wish to know about them." I asked about siblings. "I do not have one. Now leave. If you think that I'm your brother, its nonsense. Creator Dragon's little trick." He pointed at the door, "Leave."

His voice was forceful and powerful. I had to obey. I gave him one last look and told him that Father is looking for him and regretting that he had abandoned him. I left the room and walked out of the house as fast as I could. I heard a loud swearing in the corridor.

"How did it go?" Erlene asked, who really was outside but that didn't explain that she was there for our entire conversation.

"Bad. I'm sure he's my brother…" I talked to myself about the last part and she stared at me. She looked around and told me to leave this country as fast as I could. I told her that there's a reason I came here and I just can't leave without doing it. She then asked me that if I wanted to get executed. Which I didn't.

"He knew you are his brother. He knew that you are from other countries than Spade. If you were someone else he would've killed you that moment."

That struck me. He was trying to save me. And he already did it twice. "If you want to see your wife and family again, leave. I will give you 5 minutes to think about it and you will have to leave in that time as well. After that, I will have to do my job." She said as she drew her knife. I didn't think, I ran away from her. I ran away from my brother and Laia.

It took me fewer days to reach Cycan than to go to Laia from Cycan. It was because I already knew where to go. I saw a ship and ran toward it. The ship was from the Empire, sent for me. Big blue and red Diamond told me that. I climbed onto it and told them to hurry up and leave as fast as they could.

Blue sky, blue ocean and my blue cloth. I finally found my brother but aren't I supposed to be happy? Why aren't I? Is it because that he didn't want to meet Father or the meeting was unpleasant? I wanted the meeting to be happy and maybe it was I who ruined it, not him.

I looked down at my hand, my ring. The wedding ring. I got a habit to look at it when I'm troubled and it helped me to calm down but this time it didn't work. So I closed my eyes and felt the breeze surrounding me. I breathed in and out. I opened my eyes and stared out at the horizon, whishing good luck to myself.

* * *

**The conversation Leonardo and Raphael had was the one that came out in Donnie's dream.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but forgive me...**

**Please review, please be so kind to do that. And please review! Please? I got 20 views and only 3 reviews….. Please?**


	24. Donatello 5

Trump

Donatello 5

Amika was not helping with the my research. She wasn't anything like Princess Josephine. Well, she's older and all… but I really missed being assisted by her highness.

I spent my whole days in the library, searching for any information I can find. "Do you think this can help?" I looked down and saw Amika holding out a book entitled Fairies and Dragons. I shook my head.

"I don't think fairy tales can help." I said. She frowned and put it back to the shelf where it belonged. "I just wanted to help. Is there anything I can help?" She asked. I was about to say 'no' but I got a better idea. "Can you get permission for me to enter Royal Library?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I guess I can." She said with a smile and she grabbed my hand and dragged out of the library without giving me a chance to clean up the mess we created. I heard yelling from the librarian as we stepped out of the library. I wished that I will be able to enter that place again later.

The castle was bigger than I thought it will be. Well something that is bigger than my home is big for me. I have lived my whole life in that building so it is pretty much the only building that I'm used to except for the Clubs Castle.

I entered the palace and looked around. I still think that Clubs castle is better but I was sure every country's castles are beautiful and luxurious. Lots luxuries had small Spade symbol meaning that it was made in Spade. The Kingdom is known for its luxuries. "Hello Lady Amika, how can I help you?" The librarian of the castle asked and eyed me.

"Who is this may I ask?" "He's my friend and he needs something in this library. So I think he can come in?" She asked with sweet and innocent look. The librarian who I learned her name was Shira frowned but let us in.

"Make it quick please, Lady Amika. I am not supposed to do this. Only royals are allowed here." Amika rolled her eyes, "They hardly use it anyway. He is using it for goods." She said as she skipped into the library. I apologized and followed her inside.

The library was big as the castle was huge as well. Even better than the Clubs Library. I felt ashamed that the Clubs were called as country of intelligence and didn't have big library like this.

"This is amazing." I said. There was no need to be quiet for there was no one in this chamber but it echoed as we talk and it was simply annoying. "Here we are, MYTH and RELIGION Section." She said as she pointed at the shelves.

I stepped forward the shelves and looked around. I muttered under my breath, "This is amazing." I sighed and like I guessed it had more than we have in Clubs Country about Magsasan. I grabbed a book and flipped its pages.

"This is amazing. It has more than what I saw in the Country!" I exclaimed and Amika smiled. "I told you I can help you!" I smiled and flipped more pages. "This is amazing! It has more specifics about the Stones!"

She tilted her head. "Umm, I will stay in the section for fairy tales." I heard her voice and nodded. "Take as long as you need to." She said and walked away. I was alone at last and I pulled out the stone from the cloak. It shimmered slightly and I saw silky object in it.

Perhaps they have information about this silky object as well. I spent about 5 hours stuck in the library. Amika gave up and walked home by herself. I didn't notice it until the librarian told me to come next time since 'Lady' Amika just left without me I should go fast.

I apologized and made her promise to let me in next time I come to the library. She said 'yes' and I ran out of the library without cleaning up. I will have to apologize to her later along with the one at public library.

I walked out of the castle without surprisingly getting lost. "Amika?" I called out and looked around. I couldn't find her but I managed to get back to Hamato Residence. On the way there I saw her staring at the accessory seller.

He shooed her away but she stayed stubbornly. "Amika!" I called out and picked her up. "Are you her father?" He asked. She shook her head and I said that I'm her 'uncle'. "Don't lie." She said and I only smiled.

I saw Amika still staring at a comb, decorated with aquamarine. She stared at it longer and told me that she wants to go back to Lady Amana. I walked to the mansion with Amika in my arm. She fell asleep with a cute look on her face that made me smile. I took care of Princess Josephine when she was little but this had different feelings. This one was for the love because of being family.

I dropped her at the Hamato Resident and came back to the jewelry seller. I paid for the comb and came back to the mansion. As I came back I immediately headed to Amika's room and after I checked that she was asleep and put the comb right next to her pillow.

After I left the room I walked to my room and took out the orb. I looked into it and the silky object inside the orb looked back. Well, at least it looked like it was looking back since it didn't move and the tip was facing me. It started to squirm and disappeared.

Purple light flashed before me and I saw an illusion of 4 turtles and one rat. It was me in the middle, Leonardo right next to me and Sir Splinter was next to Leonardo. The one I couldn't recognize and there was the one I saw in my dream, having a conversation with Leonardo.

_I couldn't move. Even if I could I would just walk repeatedly in same place. "You will reunite as one." A voice said, almost sung it. "What?" I asked. The voice giggled. "Ah, you will know as the time pass. But remember that I am the one who gave you the ability to see the future." _

_I growled. "At least give me a full ability then! I don't want this ability that I can't even control!" she laughed at my complaining. "Then you will be too strong for us to control you and make you live as your faith decided. Wait and you will see." _

The Illusion disappeared and I woke up. The morning sun was shining and I was on the floor. I must have fell asleep and have this 'Illusion' as my 'dream'. I groaned and sat up. I heard footsteps and the door opened with Amika running in but stopped.

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked, confused. "I was sitting down." I said. She was about to say something but I quickly changed the subject by asking her what brought her here. She showed me the comb. I smiled. "I woke up and this was right next to me!" She said as she jumped up and down with happiness.

I said I will comb her hair for her if she wanted me to. She handed me the comb and sat on my lap. I combed her hair with care until it was as silky as her cloth. Lady Amana came in with worried look, "Amika, come out. You too Daniel." I stood up and so did Amika.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Amika asked what I was about to ask. Amana turned around and looked back, "Leonardo came back." Amika started to cheer and my heart started to beat fast. Leonardo, my brother is coming back to me. My stomach started to turn and twist.

"Is something wrong Daniel?" Amika and Amana asked. I shook my head and followed them out of the room then the mansion to the port where Leonardo was standing there, with tired and shocked look.

Splinter walked toward him and asked him dozens of questions. We all heard the news that the Spade won the first war. I saw soldiers who lost coming back with depressed look a week ago.

Amana and Amika hugged him tight and that's when Leonardo saw me. He stepped closer to me and took one deep look and then turned to face his family. "I found one. I will tell you about him as we get to the mansion."

We sat around the dining table. Leonardo explained about how he met with Spade Imperator, Raphael Hamato. He informed that he had a conversation with him in his library which he saved his life again. Then I realized that what I saw was the future. My brothers talking to each other. I stood up and they all turned to me.

"What's wrong?" Leonardo asked, standing up as well. I untied my bandanna and walked toward Master Splinter. I kneeled in front of him and handed him the bandanna. They all stared at me but the stare turned into shock when I said this, "I am sorry that I have deceived you, Father."

I closed my eyes tight and waited for respond. Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around, seeing Leonardo looking at me with shocked look. I turned back to Splinter, my real father who was as shocked as Leonardo was.

"You mean that you are my real brother?" he asked. I stood up and nodded. He stepped toward me but before he could say anything Master Splinter hugged me tight with tears in his eyes. Flowing down freely and he was mumbling something.

"I am so sorry. My son, I am sorry." He said quietly and I hugged him back. "Why did you lie to me?" Leonardo asked. I looked down and explained that the Clubs wouldn't like it if their Best Scholar is originally from the Empire and people were watching us. "I have someone to protect. They would think me as a spy. Also, I wanted to protect you as well. All the tradesmen in that area can contact other high class people that you and I are spies from Empire."

Leonardo wasn't satisfied with the reasons but hugged me afterward. "I found 2 brothers, now I only need to find one more." He whispered. Well, from what I've seen in the dream, the other brother didn't seem to like Leonardo. Perhaps just my imagination.

Father, Leonardo and I spent whole night talking about our life. Father asked me about my life in the Clubs and asked me about the general who Father gave me to. I told him that he is a scholar, not a general and he died just few weeks ago.

Father looked disappointed at the news, he wanted to talk with him about me. He wanted to know how I spent my childhood in Clubs. Leonardo asked me if I will have to go back to Clubs later on and I said that I won't be going back until I finish my study.

"What study?" Leonardo asked, I didn't tell him about the study. "Donatello is studying about Creator Dragon." Father explained to Leonardo. He looked surprised because he knows that I don't have a religion. The Creator Dragon is related to Magsasan.

"Why do you study about Magsasan? I thought you don't have a religion!" Father looked surprised but I explained about the silky object in the stones and I am trying to find them or get a clue about them in the Empire.

Father didn't look pleased with using his religion as a research but when I told him that we might be related to the stones his expression changed. He told me that he doubt the Stones will be in the Empire so I have to go to the South.

That's when Amika came in with bunch of snacks in her hands. "Chow time!" She chirped as she handed out breads and cookies to us. Father declined them because he didn't like sweets. Amika watched us having conversation about the Stone.

When I said I have the Scale Stone, Father and Leonardo told Amika to go to Lady Amana. Amika frowned but didn't protest to her father and walked out. I could hear grumblings from her as she passed me.

I pulled the Stone out of my cloak and showed it to them. Father held it in his hand and looked into it. "Beautiful." Leonardo exclaimed and Father handed it to him. "How do you know whether it is really Scale Stone or not?" Father asked.

"Princess Josephine of the Clubs and my other father told me that it is. Father told me that he found it in Mountain Clover and gave it to the Queen. Which now belongs to her daughter. Anyway, I swear that I saw silky object in it." Leonardo didn't say he saw one. "It's just look like an ordinary orb to me." Leonardo said. "Well, it won't have that silky object then." I retorted.

He shrugged. "But I thought that Stones were legends, not the truth!" Leonardo said. Father then said that it is true and told the fairy tale that Leonardo possibly know it by his heart. "Where do you think it is, in specific I mean. Where in the South?" I asked.

"You should start looking for it in the Empire first. I will help you." Leonardo said. "No. You don't have to. You have a war to prepare." I declined but he insisted. "You helped me in the Clubs. I need to help you as well. I will guide you around."

I thought and I agreed. He looked happy and said that we are heading to Timantti soon. Timantti, from what I know is where the First King of Diamond was born and the city was later named after the Family Name of Royal. It will possibly have ruins and there are higher chance of finding a Stone in old historic place.

"I will prepare carriage." Leonardo said as he walked out of the room. That left Father and I alone. As soon as the door closed Father started to cry. I, surprised stepped closer to him and hugged him tight, "What's wrong?" I asked. "I, I am just too happy that I finally met my lost son." He said through his sobbing. I hugged him tighter and in my mind, I promised that I will never leave him alone. Not again. And I also promised to get my other brothers back as well.

**Review please? I am asking for just 5 reviews! Please? Is it that hard to review?**

**Any questions ask me. **

**Holy Week, I won't be posting until next Monday. Terribly sorry but it's religious thing and I swore not to turn on the computer unless it is necessary.**

**If you have any idea about the wars please inform me.**


	25. Michelangelo 5

Trump

Michelangelo 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciated it for one week.**

You know, what I learned from the trip to Spade is that you can get something like seasick while riding cart. It bumps a lot especially on a road with lots of rocks. I threw up a lot and soldiers started to hate me as much as I threw up. Trust me, I never threw up in my life.

"Are we there yet?" I ask and they growled at me in exchange. My belly usually growled back at them. I asked it and they finally said yes. My head perked up and I ran away from the cart to the Gate. I looked around knowing that there will be more security around the Gate. The Gate was huge and beautiful at the same time.

"Do you need any help?" I heard a soldier asking and I shook my head and told him that I won't be needing any. I ran away from the military camp. I know that I will die even before I step into Spade if I stay there. The Spade would want to attack soldiers, not a clown but if I stay they would think me as a soldier in disguise.

I walked as far as I could from the camp and looked around a hole other spies used to sneak into the Kingdom. I spotted few spots that were used but Spade filled the hole up with earth already. Damn. Now how can I get into the Kingdom? I thought but thinking was never my thing. So I decided to just look around until I find an easy spot. That is easier than to think.

I walked along the wall and found something unusual. It was well hidden but the land was swollen. I followed the swollen part and it soon disappeared so I crawled to sense the hollow part of the earth. So there was a reason why Master Villshy made me crawl on the ground.

The training from Master Villshy actually worked! Something that I didn't really expect. I found the entrance to the hollow hole without any problem. Well, it could've been a good entrance for spies since it was well hidden, too well. I dusted off the leaves and grasses then I opened the trap door, and lit up my lamp.

The tunnel looked as if it wasn't used for hundreds of years. And there were no footprints so I figured that other spies didn't find this tunnel. I felt suddenly proud of myself. I walked through it and holy Moon it was long. I walked without resting and I saw the end of the tunnel after about 4 hours. I carefully opened the door on the ceiling and looked around.

There was no one and I could see the Wall far away. I quickly climbed out and hid the door with dirt and grasses. I looked around to check one more time and ran into the nearby woods.

I ran until I couldn't take one more step and collapsed on the ground. I was finally in. I am now in the territory of enemies. The ones who killed her highness. I am now in the land which belongs to them. I panted and smirked. There was no time to take a break.

I stood up, dusted myself and pulled out a paint I bought from a soldier and painted it over my Heart Tattoo. I painted it until it looked as if there wasn't tattoo at all. I smiled with satisfaction and walked until I can find someone.

I don't know how long it took to find a town. But after I found it I looked for an inn. I dug into my bag and figured out that I'm a clown and didn't have enough money to pay for any of the menus in the inn.

I sighed and grabbed my belly which was roaring for food. I walked out of the inn and asked a man where's the town plaza. After I reached to the plaza, I took out my ball and started to juggle. As I expected, it caught people's attention.

I started to gain confidence as children cheered for me. I threw the balls into the air and after I did backflips I caught them. People cheered and clapped and started to throw money into my hat which was on the ground. Sweet! I can gain money with this! I will have to think of some other tricks too. I told them I will do some more tomorrow and went to the inn.

I had enough to pay for two days but I will have to leave tomorrow. But I will keep the promise with the people in this town. All the people were nice to me. But if they knew who I am, they wouldn't have treated me the way they did.

I thought about juggling on a ball and fell asleep. I dreamt about the night when her highness was murdered by that evil spy. I was looking at the event on third person's point of view and it felt more horrible than I actually felt that day. I cried through my sleep and woke up with a pool next to me. I was covered in sweat as well.

It felt gross so I took a quick bath and walked downstairs. The air in the town was filled with joy. I asked a man inside bar, "Is there a good event?" I asked. He laughed, "We won the first battle! That Diamond and Heart didn't even worth it to battle!" He laughed even more.

I frowned and left the inn right away. Forget the performance, I need to get to Laia quick. I felt a tugging on my pants and looked down. A kid looked up at me and asked me if I will do some performance. I apologized and ran away from people. I could feel a frown and glare.

I ran until I reach the outskirt of the town. My gaze was on the town and I walked backward. I was about to turn around when I bumped into someone, or something. I turned around and saw a woman who highly reminded me of Lucia. Same pink hair and blue eyes. A lot taller though.

"Why, hello. Such a pleasure to meet you." I said with nervous laugh. "Hello." She said. Well, certainly a good reminder but she looked way older. Maybe because Lucia herself looks younger than her age. She's 18 and looks like 12.

"I haven't seen you around in this town before. Where are you from and who are you?" The woman asked with dignity. I gulped, talking with dignity means that she's at least over Spade 10. That's the rank people speak with dignity back in Heart Nation. "Well, I'm just a traveler from…" I tried to think up some name of town in Spade, "Sarotine." I finally thought up of a town. I hope it is located in Spade.

She raised her eye brow but introduced herself as Luka Megania, Priest of Spade. I told her my name is Mikey. I thought about her title, priest is at least over Jack. "Where are you heading?" She asked. I told her that I am trying to go to Laia. She smirked and asked me if I need any guide. I suddenly became suspicious of her kindness and realized that I shook my head.

She frowned but told me if I need any help just ask where the temple is. I nodded and got away from her as fast as I could. It sort of scared me. As I ran, I felt her gaze on me and it made me run faster. Lucia in older version is something I really don't want to see in my life.

After I got her out of my sight I slowed down and sat under a tree. I panted and tried to match up some thoughts. Why did she look like an older version of Lucia? Are they related? But Lucia is in Heart and Luka is from Spade! That's can't be possible.

I cleared my mind and tried to think of a different subject instead of hard and makes-your-head-messy kind of thoughts. I thought about routines, food, sleeping, clothing and his majesty. I suddenly felt glum. Made my head more messy.

I wondered what he was doing right now. I left without any words to him and now I am regretting it. He would be worried out of his head and if the matter is worse, he might be crying. I am his only friend and I left him alone in cruel castle.

I tried to get out of such a thought so I ran. Running is possibly the best way I can forget about troubles. For the one who never had education I am quiet smart but this isn't a smart way, using pain and labor to forget something. But as far as I know, this is the best way.

I passed few towns until I finally reach the capital of Spade Kingdom, Laia (took me few days). The city was larger than I imagined. I stared at the gate of the city and entered the city. There were guards everywhere due to the spies and the War.

People looked relieved and happy. Curse them. They think they are so smart and great because their ancestors won a lot of war. I hate people who are like them and apparently Spade Queen thinks that way as well. Obviously that's why she sent the spy to kill innocent Princess.

I looked around for the plaza and was happy to see many people and that meant more money. Also happy people like performance. I laid my hat on the ground and started to juggle. People started to gather around me and clapped as I did tricks that I learned at Heart.

Wherever they are from, I like it when people enjoy watching what I'm doing. Their laughter becomes my power. And I used to think it won't be the same if the people are not from Heart but that day changed how I used to think. I enjoyed performing until I learned that earning money like this have to get permission from government in Laia. Something I didn't do.

Guards actually came to arrest me! I couldn't believe it because this is legal in Heart Nation anywhere! Even in Corazon! And yeah, I know that this is Laia, not Corazon.

I was dragged to main office of military. Is this that important in here? Is this even worth to be solved in main military office? I asked that and the guard said rest are too busy protecting the city and the soldiers and police are all gone to prepare for battle.

I asked them then why was main office still here and they told me to shut up. How mean, I'm sure police in Corazon weren't like this.

I was dragged to dungeon. The reason was that every people in Spade know that what I was doing was illegal and that means that I'm not from the Kingdom. I felt my soul leaving my body. To somewhere far away. I was trained spy for my whole life and I just couldn't let this to be over! I had to have my revenge on that stupid murderer!

I waited until someone told me that I'm going to get a hearing. I sarcastically said I'm very happy and got a good clout on my head. Before going to the chamber they examined my body and searched if I had any tattoo but couldn't find any. I sighed mentally and they pushed me into the chamber.

There was no one but it didn't take long time for someone to enter.

**Sorry for the horrible and short chapter.**

**Please review!**


	26. Raphael 6

Trump

Raphael 6

I was mad at the thought of my so called brother. I wasn't expecting to meet him like this. I didn't want to meet him like this. And most importantly, I didn't want him to force me to meet my biological Father. I do not want to meet him now. All I wanted to do was to keep the promise I had with his majesty. To protect the Kingdom and her majesty.

But that didn't mean that I do not ever want to meet him. I want to meet him. He is my father and what kind of idiot wouldn't want to meet their father? It's just that I have a war to lead. A payment for his majesty. That is why I let him live and run away, to tell my biological father that I'm alive. Hope he got the message though.

"Sir, there's a spy." A soldier reported. I cursed under my breath and walked out of my office and headed to the chamber. I slammed the door open and I froze at the spot. Another Turtle. Is the Dragon trying to make my life complicated than any other turtles in the world? What did I do to him? Or is he just trying to make me meet every turtle in the world?

He looked up and started to blabber that he forgot about the rules and was desperate to make money. I told him to sit down and then he looked at me with funny look, "Hey, you are a Turtle too." One of the guards told him to respect the Spade Imperator. I told him to get out. He looked like he wanted to protest but I growled, "I said, Get Out." He saluted and walked out of the chamber.

The Turtle started to talk that he is innocent and I shut him up. "You aren't from Spade, right?" I asked as I sat down in front of him, and put my arms on the table. He gulped and shook his head. "Don't lie." I said and leaned toward him. I saw him gulp once again but he still claimed that he's from Sarotine.

I stood up and I walked toward him. "Take your shirt off." I said. He looked at me if I was crazy. "It's not that! I'm going to check if you have tattoo." He grunted and took his shirt off. If you see him from far away, you might not notice but I could see little lighter shade of green on his shoulder.

I spat on my hand and scrubbed the spot with it. While doing that, he looked horrified and sure enough, mark of the Nation was on his shoulder. I raised my brow and pointed on the tattoo. He shook his hand still making up lame excuses.

I was about to call guards so I put my hands up but just wanted to check…. "What's your name?" I asked. He blinked, "Mikey Coring." I frowned and was about to call the guards but he stopped me, "Michelangelo Hamato. If you were wondering my real name…" He said. I lowered my hand and stared.

I stepped closer to him and he looked frightened. I'm good at frightening people. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. "Michelangelo Hamato." I said and he nodded then noticed something. "You are Hamato." I slowly nodded.

He stood up with face brightening like a sun. "You are my brother!" He exclaimed. He spread his arms and hugged me tight. It felt unpleasant getting hugged by a man. He is the third person who hugged me, first was his majesty and the second was her majesty.

I pushed him away slightly. "Please don't do that again." I said and he nodded. His eyes were sparkling like the stars at night. "Bro, I will have to since you are my brother." Just then the door opened and her majesty walked in. Mikey fell on his chair and shuttered.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at Mikey. I told her maids to get out of the room. They obeyed but her majesty didn't seem to approve it. "What are you doing?" She asked as I closed the door. Now with only three of us in the room, I told her majesty what she didn't know about me; that I have brothers. She scowled and asked Mikey if he is my brother and Mikey nodded.

"I see you are from Heart though." She said to Mikey who gulped and whimpered. "Your majesty, please understand that I came here to look for my brother." Mikey said with very small voice. "Yeah right." It's hard to convince her majesty and unfortunately Mikey didn't know that.

"What do you want from us?" She asked as she took out her dagger. Mikey shrieked and looked at me with tears in his eyes. But I could see anger in his eyes as well. "Your majesty, I need to talk with him alone." I said. She frowned, "I'm the Queen. I have right to-" "Your majesty, please…." I pleaded. She glared at both of us and left the room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

After she left I turned toward my brother, "Now, explain why you came here." I said. "Well, you aren't going to be mad, right?" He asked. Depends. "I don't want you to be mad." He whispered.

"Just explain." I growled and he whimpered again. "I can trust you right?" he asked. I nodded. Even if he came to kill her majesty, I will let him live. He's my brother. "I came to take revenge on her highness."

That, needed some background information. I told him that it wasn't planned and it was just impulsive murder. He didn't seem to believe it though. "I came here to kill that woman. Where is she?" he asked with rage.

"Downstairs." I answered, for I was regretting that I brought her to Laia 4 years ago. He stood up and was about to walk out of the room before I held my sword toward him. "You are not going to kill her Mikey. She's my follower and you can't kill her." he was silent and then I saw tear falling out of his eyes.

"You don't know how you feel losing someone you loved like a family." He said and tears were streaming down as he turned to face me. "I'm about to lose one." I responded and he looked at me with strange look.

"I was raised by his majesty and I'm about to lose him." He looked down but didn't say anything. "I am letting you go. Leave before I change my mind." I said and left the room. Her majesty was standing in front of me with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What did he say?" she asked with firm voice. I didn't respond. "Raphael Hamato, I am asking you-" "He escaped. I won't say anything other than that." I walked past her. I never thought I would act like this to her majesty but I did.

She followed me but I kept on walking. I walked, her majesty followed me and her servants followed her to my house. Probably the first time she walked that much. "Raphael, I am ordering you to stop." She said as I reached my study.

"I don't think I have to your majesty." I turned toward her. "Raphael." "I am his brother and he is mine as well. This is the first time I am meeting him and I am not going to let him die because of some revenge." I said with glare. She raised her eye brow, "What do you mean?"

"She came here to kill Erlene to avenge Princess Opal." She frowned. "Doesn't that mean he will kill me too?" I shook my head, I hoped it wasn't a lie. "Isn't it dangerous to tell me all that?" She asked me. "I trust you with his and my life." she didn't say anything. All she did was to glare.

"I am Spade Queen, the ruler of this Kingdom. I have right to kill him if I have to." She turned around but I grabbed her wrist. "Your majesty. I don't want to lose him. I've only known him for few minutes but he is my brother and I want let him live. Please, imagine if you lose Princess Riliane."

"If I will have to, I would choose my Kingdom other than her. I will rather save millions of people than to save one." She answered and after shaking off my hand, she left the room.

Surprisingly she didn't order to look for a Turtle. Mikey did run away. And I hoped he didn't try to look for Erlene and kill her like she did to young Princess.

In return, she didn't let me enter the castle for a while. So I went to the military center and told the generals that we are attacking Timantti to conquer the Empire. "They thought they would be safe after they attacked the Kingdom but we will teach them something very valuable, Do Not Attack the Kingdom."

Few of the generals agreed, they were all Animals. Humans never agreed with me. "I think we should attack Heart first. They started it." One of them said. "We can do it later but we need to destroy stronger being before it gets stronger. That's Diamond." I said but human generals started to retort to my idea.

"We have to destroy Heart since they convinced Diamond to attack us."

"And it was Diamond who decided to attack us."

"We need to take care of the weed's root before it can be a bigger harm."

"Diamond itself is a root as well."

The argument ended as we agreed that animals and my followers will attack Diamond while the rest will attack Heart. I can't go to her majesty so I sent Pecar to report to her majesty. I couldn't believe that they disobeyed me when I'm the Imperator. Curse my rank and the law. 'No Animals can go over Rank Jack'.

I sat on the couch in my study. I can finally relax. I closed my eyes and without myself knowing it I fell asleep.

_The younger self of me sitting on the garden with young Lucas, Riliane and Raina. I walked toward them but they didn't seem to notice me. _

"_Raina, are you going to be the ruler if there won't be a prince?" Little Lucas asked Little Raina. "Of course! I am sure that I will be a better leader than the male rulers." She said proudly and confidently. I smiled, remembering this conversation._

"_You are saying like all the Kings weren't a good ruler." Little Me said. "I didn't say that. I am just saying that I will become a better one than my Father." Little Me and Little Lucas looked at each other, we knew that becoming a better ruler than his majesty will be hard._

"_What if his majesty choose Kyle as the new ruler?" I asked. Kyle is his majesty's servant in Ace Rank. Ace can be a king when there's no one who can earn the throne. "I am royal. Why would Father choose him instead of me?" Raina asked._

"_Because he is older than you and is a man?" Riliane guessed. Raina's face suddenly filled with shadow, "I will prove that I can be a better ruler than any of the kings in the history of the Kingdom and the whole Trump." Raina said as she backed Riliane into wall._

"_I wasn't trying to offend you." 5 year old Princess said, scared. I tried to walk toward her and pat her head but my hand disappeared as I touched her. "Father knows that I want to be the Queen. And I will be." 'You will be, in 7 years.' I thought and watched Raina, Little Lucas, and Little Me talking about the things she will do when she becomes the Queen, mainly win the Trump._

_The scene shifted into the part when his majesty finally chose Raina to be the Ruler. She looked overjoyed, Lucas looked excited and I looked horrified. I was 20 and she was 17. The first time I realized that I truly love her. _

I woke up. I looked out the window and the sun was coming out from behind a mountain peak. "Why was I dreaming that?" I asked myself. I thought about it and all I could get was that I didn't want her to become the Queen the first time. And I still want her to be my friend.

The punishment was over and while I was heading to the castle to get opinion about leaving to the Empire, I saw my brother again. He was choosing an accessory and he jumped as I grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Choosing an accessory for my friend." He answered, looking down. I stared at his head. "Want to come with me?" I asked. He looked up and glanced around. "Where?" "To the Empire." He thought for a second and nodded his head.

"Why?" He asked. He should've asked that first than to nod. "To attack. We are at war, don't you remember?" I asked. "Oh, right." He laughed. He reminded me of Erlene a bit and gave me a chill. Well, they are both spies…

"Go to my house and stay there, alright? Tell the servants that you were sent by Raphael Hamato the Imperator." He nodded and skipped away. I wondered if he was acting innocent or he really was.

The time I reached the castle she was in the garden. The one I saw in the dream, well I spent a lot of my childhood in the garden anyway. "I heard that you are going to the Empire and General Sharin is heading to the Nation." She said while touching the petals of the roses.

"Yes, do you disapprove it?" I asked. She shook her head. "I don't care as long as we win. And I think you are right." Finally, a human who agrees with me! "We do need to take care of the country which is stronger." I smiled at her words. "I will make sure that you will become the one who will rule the Empire as well." I said. She smiled.

"Thank you Raphael. I will be nothing without you." I shrugged but blushed. "You will still have your followers to." She looked down. "The court is divided into two." She said as she turned her back to me, "The ones who follow me and the ones who follows father. They don't accept me as the Ruler of the Kingdom. Like Luka."

That bastard woman was against everything that her majesty said. "Ignore her." I said simply. She shook her head, "Sometimes she's right. And she has too much powers that Father gave her. I cannot ignore her."

I thought about murdering her but that will cause more trouble to her majesty. "Raphael." She turned around. "All you have to do is to win the battle and prove that you are worthy of being the true Imperator. I will think about other ways to get you more powerful." She promised and dismissed me.

In the meeting room of the Military Center, I told my followers that we are leaving next week, quickly and quietly. We will not attack Diamente because that will cause more attraction. But we will attack Timantti and _then_ attack Diamente.

I returned to home and saw Mikey enjoying very much. "Dude, this is awesome!" He said stuffing more turkey into his mouth. "Pack your stuffs. We are going to the Empire next week." I said and he spat out his food. Few servants made face in disgust.

"What? You know that I have to stay here!" I groaned. "I thought you agreed to go to the Empire with me." This time, he groaned. "I will just stay here and watch your house." I shook my head. I am not leaving my house with him in it. Especially after I saw broken dishes on the floor.

"You are coming or I will kill you right now." I draw Penetrate to show that I wasn't lying. He finally agreed and asked me why was I dragging him along. I answered that our brother and biological Father is there. He looked excited but sad at the same time.

"We are enemies." He said. I couldn't say anything. Even if we stay close, we are enemies. The Fate had separated us in tragic way. "We are still going." I ordered and then I left the dining hall.

A week later the preparation for the battle was finished. It was just like we had wanted. I told the generals that we are heading straight to Diamente, so we have to try our best not to attract attention. After we get Timantti, we will go to Diamente and take over the Empire for her majesty.

The army of Spade reached the port of Cycan. I ordered them to be quiet on the journey and then we abroad the ship. I always wondered how it would feel like to be in the open ocean and now, here I am, on the ship, heading to the Empire to conquer it for the Kingdom.

The sailing was going the way I was planning. Peaceful. On the ship I discussed the plan to invade the city with other generals, 5 to be exact. "Sir, Timantti is made to be fortress so even though they don't notice us they will still have numbers of soldiers." One of them said.

"Yes. We will attack at night when their guards are low. Or at dawn. But I will like to attack at night." I said with smirk and we decided to attack at night. Hopefully the fisherman in Diamond won't notice us.

I could see the land and according to the map, it was near Timantti. We anchored the ships at the beach and marched our way close to the city. On the way to our destination we could see the ruins of old castles. It was beautiful but we had no time to admire it except for my brother who I was seriously regretting that I brought him along.

"It's truly beautiful!" He exclaimed. I smacked his head for the 100th time that day and told him never to stop his horse again. He frowned and nodded. 2 nights later we could see the city of History (Timantti's title given by people of the Empire).

We hid in a deep part of the forest near the city and waited until the night falls. When I only saw few soldiers guarding the city I told Mikey to blow the horn. He did with joy but he did look confused. Like why was he doing it when he is from Heart, not Spade.

We attacked the city at once. The soldiers in the city were too shocked to do anything but to get killed. Complete chaos filled the city. We burned the fortress of Timantti, but not the ruins. It was too valuable to get burned away.

We caught hundreds of people as captives and kept them with us. Most of them were sent to Laia but some stayed to serve the rest of the soldiers. I told them not to torture them too much. But I was sure that they will disobey me in some ways.

The news spread quickly in the Empire and while I set up our base camp in the ruin. "We are heading to Diamente tomorrow. We are going to get there as soon as possible and attack them without mercy. You got that? It is revenge for attacking the Kingdom." The generals nodded and saluted. I was glad that they agreed with me.

I went inside my camp and Mikey was sitting, and juggling. "I was wondering, why are you attacking the Empire when our family is in it?" he asked, his eyes on the balls. "Before being related to them I am the Imperator." I answered and sat on the edge of my bed. I watched him juggle then I remembered something.

Erlene said about almost failing to kill the Princess because of a clown. I looked at him deeply and I suddenly became sure that Mikey, my brother was the clown who could've stopped this nonsense.

He caught the balls and put them in his bags. 5. That was a lot "What will you say when we meet them?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "After we take the Empire over I will send you back to the Nation." I said.

"I am not leaving without killing that spy." He said stubbornly. "I need her and she's probably in Heart right now. I sent her there to work as a spy like what you are doing right now. I am letting you to spy on us because I trust you." He didn't say anything but he looked down at his feet.

"You aren't going to kill them, right?" He asked me. I lied on the bed and said I won't. "Do you promise?" I promised him. I fell asleep and had a nightmare.

I woke up, feeling more tired than usual. I wear my cloth and walked out of the tent. The soldiers were preparing to leave. I yawned and started morning jogging. "Good morning!" I saw Mikey following me. He's too over energetic.

"How can you say that in middle of a war?" I asked him and he shrugged. "I don't know. The weather's fine. And you are jogging in middle of the war." He answered and I tried not to kill him.

After we left Timantti it took 3 days to reach Hizama, the location of the port. It would've been slower if I didn't send half of the army to the ships to surround Diamente. The snipers were sent in to kill the officers and we could easily get the ships on the port.

"Raphael, you are going to spare our brother, right?" Mikey ensured himself once more. "Yes, Mikey. I am not going to kill them. But I need to warn you that I will have to follow her majesty's order. So it depends on her." He gulped and stared at the island, the city that soon will be destroyed.

**Review please….. From now on will update every Sunday.**

**Don't be mean and please review. Please? With cherry on the top?**

**I know that you are all kind enough to leave a review for me.**


	27. Leonardo 6

Trump

Leonardo 6

The sound of battle horn woke me up at dawn. It was the day we set to get my brother Donatello to Timantti, which unfortunately got taken over by the Spade.

Amana was wide awake right next to me, staring out the window. I stood up and walked toward it. The city was on fire. The sight would've been beautiful if you were from Spade or other country. But to me, it was like a lightning at a sunny day.

I quickly changed my cloth and wore my armor. When I headed down to Father's room Donatello was with him. "What's going on?" Donatello asked with terrified expression. I looked out the window and I could see yellow and black banner. Right next to it was blue and red banner burning down. "Spade is invading us." I answered and told the servants to protect my family and headed to the castle. I heard Amika's faint crying as I walked out.

The castle was already invaded. I searched for his majesty. While searching I was attacked by numbers of Spade soldiers. I slashed them down, first time for me to actually kill someone. I managed to go through and then encountered Hector. "Hello Leonardo." He said with a sly smile. "What do you want?" I asked but I tried to walk past him with getting his answer.

He blocked my way and said that Diamond is over. I growled at him. He finally reached his goal, to betray the Empire. He started to lecture me that Diamond's fate is full of darkness and in order to live, you have to go under the Spade's wing. Rage soon blinded me, "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY, HECTOR!" I slashed my sword. When rage disappeared, I saw Hector's arm on the floor and his scream filled the hallway.

I ran past him and as fast as I could until I reached to his majesty's chamber, I saw my brother with his sword in his hand, standing right next to his majesty. His eyes were emotionless and his majesty was terrified.

He told me that he won't kill the King so don't worry about it. I felt betrayal inside me and charged at him but he blocked my attack and the soldiers of Spade attacked me. They grabbed me, not allowing me to move. Raphael walked before me and pushed a certain point in my neck, and before I knew it I was fainted.

I opened my eyes and I was on the ship. Basement of the ship to be specific and it was prison. Amana and Amika were treating me with care. "Father, are you okay?" Amika asked with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." I sat up. I rubbed my forehead, stupid headache attacked me but that didn't stop me from looking around for Father and Donatello. Father was at the corner, meditating but Donatello wasn't there.

"Where's Donatello?" I asked but my family didn't answer. "I don't know. They took him somewhere else, saying that he's not noble." Amika answered quietly. I looked around and the people were all aristocrats of Diamond. That meant Donatello was with lower class. I hoped he was okay.

I suddenly felt the world stop. The Diamond is now territory of Spade. Diamond is not ours anymore. It belonged to the enemy. Tears formed in my eyes and dropped on the floor of the ship. Why? Why us? Why did it have to be Diamond to lose their country? Why did it have to be us? I heard crying around me, and it didn't stop until the boat reached Cycan.

I stared blankly at the ceiling when the door opened. Soldiers of Spade entered and grabbed the people one by one then dragged them out of the basement. I waited until they came for me and told them I will walk by myself. I wanted to keep dignity.

I followed the others to the cart and climbed onto it. I saw Raphael, telling the soldiers what to do. He didn't see me. I swore under my breath. Tears formed again but I didn't let it flow down. I stared up at the sky and forced my tears to disappear. 'Everything is going to be fine.' I thought to myself.

What I couldn't believe was that the Empire could lose this easily. Why couldn't the soldiers protect the city and the Empire? Why couldn't they? I wanted to ask, shout, and yell at them for not being able to protect this beautiful land. Yet, it was a sudden attack and they couldn't do anything.

My family and I were sent to a room, luxurious room but it was still a prison. The room had 2 beds and 1 table. The royals were trapped in here without Donatello. "Father? What's going on?" Amika asked me. I sighed and picked her up. "You should sleep sweetheart, it is much better that way." "But I am not sleepy." Amika protested. I smiled at her, "Dear, you should sleep. There's nothing I can do for you right now." I said as I laid her on the bed.

She sighed and crawled under the blanket. "Sleep well." Amana said and Amika smiled. "I will." She closed her eyes and I watched her until she fell asleep. As the room was silent his majesty began to cry.

"I shouldn't have sent the army for Heart. My people are suffering and dying. This is all my fault." He sobbed. "Your majesty, this is a war. It is natural for people to die during one. Don't feel so bad." Father told his majesty.

"Father, he's right. Don't blame yourself." Amana said but his majesty didn't stop. "Amana, my daughter I am so sorry for this. I couldn't keep the promise I made." He said. Amana didn't say anything but just stare at her father. "You don't have to feel sorry. It isn't your fault. Spade would've invaded us even if we didn't attack them." I said. I was sure about that one by seeing Raphael.

"That's right. We would've." I turned around and saw the Spade Queen standing in the doorway. Raphael was standing right next to her, looking down. "How can you do this to me?" I asked but there was no answer.

"And I don't want anything harmful to be done, so…" She glanced at one of the guards who walked forward to us. I clenched my fists, preparing to fight but instead of coming for any adult, he picked up my daughter and with swift motion ran out of the room.

"NO!" Amana cried out and ran toward the way the guard did but soldiers grabbed her. "NO! DON'T TAKE HER! PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD." She said through her tears. She was on her knees, lamenting. "Funny." The Queen said. I looked at Raphael. "You are a monster." I said. "I am only doing what I have to do." he answered quietly. Father was looking at him but he wasn't. He was too busy to glare at me to notice his biological father.

"Son?" Father called out. Raphael turned to face him. "Are you really my son?" He asked with shaking voice. Raphael just silently glared at my father and shook his head. "I am nobody's son." He answered. I saw tears coming out from Father's eyes. The queen turned around and as she walked out, he followed her. After they left, the only thing that was left was my wife's painful cry and wailing.

We were all silent. Nothing to do, and nothing to say. The only thing that didn't melt into the situation was her highness and Amana's crying. I tried to ask few servants who came in to give us meals and clothes but they didn't answer us. What I learned later on was that they were slaves and the slaves of Spade were without their tongue. What I did was to listen to their crying and comfort them about Amika's safety.

"Amana, I am sure Amika will be safe." I said. "I am sure that she isn't that kind of person." His majesty said to comfort them but nothing worked. The crying got louder and louder every minute. "Amana, please stop." I said.

Her eyes were puffy. I sighed and sat on the bed. I dug my face into my palm and without anyone knowing it, I let my tears flow down.

What we did, if you ask, was nothing. I could almost hear the cries from the people of the Empire, suffering under harsh labor of the Spade. I sometimes looked out the window and I could see the view of Laia. It was beautiful, and it would've felt more beautiful if it wasn't for the war. I heard footsteps.

The door swung open and soldiers came in with Raphael. "What's going on?" I asked. "What did you do to my daughter?" Amana asked with fierce voice. "Your daughter is with her majesty. She is doing well, but if you make one false move…." He didn't finish his sentence. I spotted his hand on the grip of his sword. I growled at him. Father silently eyed him.

"Why did you come here then?" His majesty asked. "To get you." Raphael answered and on que soldiers grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room. "NO!" Amana and her highness cried out. I stared at his majesty's back, not believing what was happening.

"What is the matter with you?" I snarled at Raphael, glaring at him. "I am just listening to her majesty." He answered still without any emotion. "She's not a Queen." I said and before I knew it, his sword's tip was pointing at me.

Amana charged toward him but soldiers stopped her. Father tried to come over as well but was also stopped by them. "She is a better ruler than powerless King of Diamond. I heard that monarchy of Diamond is so weak that lieges like you, who have to serve the king are ruling the entire Empire."

I couldn't retort. It was true anyway. Reason why Spade was so strong? Biggest power belonged to the ruler. Us? The history told us that most of the time the lieges were stronger than kings.

Raphael smirked and walked out of the room. I heard 'click', meaning the door is now locked. "Raphael, are you really my son?" Father asked himself. I didn't answer. I then didn't want him to be my brother. I wanted him to be the enemy, so I could kill him with my own hand.

The times passed and I waited for countless amount of time. I held out my hand over sun and grasped it. Hoping to really grab it and have all its power. If I have it, I would make Diamond strong. I can make them worthy of being. A shame that it won't come. Not like this.

**Timantti's invasion is slightly based on invasion of Troy. I wasn't talking about the sawhorse thingie.**

**Won't be updating for 2 weeks due to mid-term exam. Wish me luck on it.**

**Please review, I am starting to wonder if I did something wrong. Please be nice to me, I'm not doing great these days.**


	28. Donatello 6 Michelangelo 6

Trump

Donatello 6/ Mikey 6

**Thank you for waiting for so long time! And thanks to the reviewer who wished me good luck, I really did get a good grades! Well, on with the story. **

**First time for double chapter!**

Where am I? I was in Spade, working like an ox. Seriously, it's my brain that works, not my body. Told them that I am better at planning and using my head but they just forced me to work at a rock farm. I didn't even know there was a place called Rock Farm! How can you even grow a rock?

Well I learned that it wasn't actually a farm that grows rocks (it would be interesting if it really did. more topic for me to study about), but it was a place that looks for jewels in rocks. I asked why it was called Rock Farm and they said that it was because that's how their ancestor called it and its tradition. Then they told me to shut up and work. What a manner.

I worked day and night, thinking of the way to escape from this nonsense. I am a Turtle who have to be in library, researching and studying about what I like and have to do. I gritted my teeth and always reminded myself to plan escape route before I sleep but I was always too tired to think one up every night.

I was working hard as always (not really) but that day changed everything. Spade Imperator sent down a clown for us. I don't know why but the messenger said that the clown was heading to south anyway. So much for him to provide an entertainment when we don't even have a food to eat.

The clown came but I didn't watch the performance since I took this chance to think of an escape plan. I did watch the finale part of it, which was going through 10 hoops and catch a ball. Is that even possible? Well I guess it is because I saw it with my own eyes. Still, it was unbelievable.

I was quiet when everyone cheered. I was silent when everyone laughed. I was the only one who was pacific when the others were excited. And that was how I met him. That was how I met Mikey Coring, the clown. He was jolly, excited and happy. Rare to see that in middle of the war. And an opposite of me, who was always serious and calm.

He saw me and walked straight toward me. "Hello, what's your name?" He asked. Glad to meet a turtle heh? "Donatello Hamato." I answered without even looking at him. I looked up and he was smiling. I didn't know why but he told me to come with him. He said he got permission from the head and can take whoever he wants to take. An order from the Imperator he said.

That was waste of time spending valuable time on planning to run away. I agreed just because he was a Turtle and I really didn't want to work at the Rock Farm. You will want to do the same thing when you spend your whole day breaking down rocks to pieces with only few bread to maintain for the entire day.

He was happy with me going to the south with him. As he turned around, he tripped down, rolled and slammed into a door. He stood up immediately and smiled at me with nose bleeding. And I started to wonder if it is really safe for me to go with him. My conscious said no but my heart said yes.

We went off the next day and he started to talk about all the skills he learned from his master. I was about to ask him to send me back to Rock Farm when he said that he is from Heart originally. "Say what?" I said as he told me. I changed my mind immediately. Heart origin is standing right in front of me, who was in Spade back then.

"I'm from Heart. And my real name is…" he looked around and whispered in my ear, "Michelangelo Hamato." I was too stunned to say anything to him. I stared into him, and to his goofy smile. "Hamato reunion!" He cried out. I was blank, "That's why you rescued me?" I asked and he nodded. "Raphael said that you will be here so he told me to rescue you and go to Heart safely."

Raphael. The Imperator. The one who attacked Diamond and got me here. He is the one who saved me from the labor. Why? I asked Mikey, who turned out to be my brother. "He is my brother." He answered with jolly smile.

That was the most unpleasant thing I've ever heard in my life. Why? Because he attacked Diamond? But he was just being loyal to the one he serves. Lots of feelings mixed and what it finally told me was to trust them. To trust him. And I did. I was sick of getting into trouble anyway.

I trusted my way to him and we discussed about our life while we rest. He said he was glad to have someone to talk to because Raphael was always too busy. Leonardo was busy but always listened to me. I didn't tell him that because I didn't want him to be mad or sad. I wanted my new brother to keep his happy smile. It was a smile that you want to keep it forever. Even though you want to erase it at the same time.

I asked him if he know anything about Leonardo. He nodded and told me that he was trapped in castle tower and was heavily guarded. I cursed under my breath. I asked him if he met him. He shook his head, "Raphael never let me enter the castle. Nor allowed me to go out of the house. He was worried if I will cause any trouble. Well, it's my fault because I broke few dishes." He shrugged and looked up at the sky.

"I miss him already." Mikey said, he told me to call him Mikey. He is not used to being called Michelangelo. "Mikey, what exactly is the reason you came here in the first place?" I asked. "To avenge her highness. I was the royal clown and was really close to her and his majesty." Mikey answered.

"They treated me like I was part of them. Part of them as in part of their family. I grew up with them, I watched them grow. I loved them like they were my real family. I really did. I trusted them and I….." He hung his head. I put my hand on his shoulder and comforted him my best.

"She's dead, and it's all my fault." He cried. "It's not your fault. That spy killed her. Not you." I said but he shook his head heavily. "I watched her getting killed! I let her die! I should've died! Not her!" He yelled and kept on crying. He kept on mumbling something that I couldn't hear because of the sobbing.

"I am sure that she's having a good afterlife." That was the best comfort I could give him. "I don't know. I hope you are right." He said after squeezing every tear drop out. He wiped his face and started the fire.

The next morning, we were silent. After the conversation last night, we weren't talking at all. I was busy thinking of the way to rescue my brother and the whole Empire and Mikey was busy thinking of the way to get in to the Nation without anyone noticing us.

What I did was to think while following him. So we got lost occasionally and I lectured him how dangerous it is to get lost during the war. After the 5th lecture he complained that hearing my lecture was more dangerous than to get attacked by the Spade soldiers. So I lectured him again.

After the lecture, so long that I even bored myself, he guided me to The Gate. While going through the Kingdom, as much as I hated Spade, the Kingdom was beautiful. The lakes, the forest and the cities, they were well arranged and peaceful despite the situation they were under. The Queen _was_ doing fine job on ruling and controlling them. I wouldn't have to feel this angry if she didn't attack the Empire.

The Gate was bigger than I thought it would be. It was huge, metal door with words, 'KEEP OUT' engraved on the middle. "How are we going across that?" I asked Mikey. He looked around, shushed me and whispered to follow him.

He guided me to a field with nobody around. He crawled around like he was looking for something. "Donatello!" He called me. I walked toward where he was and he told me to keep low. I did. "We have to open this door." He said as he patted a wooden trapdoor. I shrugged and we pulled the ring and it swung open. "We should hurry." He said as he went inside. I followed him and as I shut the door, I heard a gust of wind.

I followed him in the tunnel. It was well made, the structure was amazing. It even had wooden pillar to support the ceiling from crumbling down. Well, it was old so I was worried that the pillar might crumble down.

Mikey pushed the ceiling and climbed out of the tunnel. I followed him out and I could see the wall, dividing two countries right in front of me. "So this is Heart?" I asked and he nodded. "I missed this place." He said wiping his tears. "Now, let's go." He said. "Where?" "Somewhere safe."

He found us a shelter. It was a small cave but big enough for two of us to sleep and to make a fireplace as well. "You know, do you think we need to rescue Leonardo?" I asked and he shrugged. "I'm not on Diamond's side but nor Spade's. I don't know. Do you really want to save him?" I nodded at his question. He _is_ my brother anyway.

He thought for a moment. "You can send him a dove." He said sarcastically. "Well, where can I get it?" I asked and he looked surprised. "I wasn't meaning it…." "I need it." I said forcefully and he said we can get it tomorrow so I should just sleep. I sighed. I thought of the way to get Leonardo, my brother, his freedom back.

**Mikey's POV**

I woke up. Donatello shook me so hard that even after he stopped shaking me I was still shaking. "Donnie! Stop it!" I cried out after my body stopped shaking itself. "Donnie? Where did you get that name?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow. "Just made up. Donatello is too long, bro." I said. He frowned but didn't retort.

I guided him to a nearby town to get a messenger dove. The market place was more crowded than ever. "Why is this place so crowded?" Donnie asked. "Preparing to flee. To get away from the war." I said and we went to a shop selling birds. Pet, hunting, food, and various other uses. I paid for a dove and gave it to Donnie. He smiled and tied something on the feet of the bird.

He put the bird's forehead on his forehead and closed his eyes. After that, the bird flied off. I watched him waving his hand at the bird. "What did you do?" I asked. "Communication." He answered simply and walked off. "Okay, where are we going?" I asked. "I want to meet someone." He said. "Who?"

"Descendent of Clarith Ruma."

I didn't say anything. One word appeared in my head, 'Lucia'. "Where do you think you can meet her?" I asked and he shrugged. "I don't know but I am sure that the descendent will be in Corazon. Obviously." I mentally groaned. I seriously didn't want to go there.

What could I do? I couldn't do anything to stop Donnie from going to the city. I didn't want to go because I was afraid that I might meet his majesty. "If I can, I want to meet the Heart King." Oh damn. "Why?" "He probably knows the Prophecy. I need to know it." The Great Prophecy of the Final War? Even I wasn't sure if _all_ the royals know about it.

"What was your job here anyway?" I swore in my head. "Clown." I answered. I didn't say the Royal in front of it. "A clown? Well that explains your skills." He told me. We were silent after that.

**Review please.**


	29. Raphael 7 Leonardo 7

Trump

Raphael 7/Leonardo 7

**This chapter can be a little violent**

The meeting went horrible. Let the Diamond King live? Let him live? How can they think that way? And they call themselves the Vassals of the Kingdom? We have to kill him. I AM THE IMPERATOR. And they just ignore me because I am an Animal.

Don't they know her majesty wants the king to be killed? I gritted my teeth. "Sir, are you okay?" Pecar asked. I nodded. "Why ask?" Pecar looked a bit scared, "Her majesty wants to see you personally." I firmly bit my lips. Hope she isn't going to scold me.

"You called me, your majesty?" I asked as I open the door. "Well, yes I did. Please sit here Raphael." I did as I was told. "Do you want me to grant anything?" I asked. She shrugged. "I was at the meeting…" Uh oh... Wait, she was? "You were?" She nodded. "I only listened. And sounded like that you didn't have enough power to tell them what I wanted."

I bowed, my face red. "Terribly sorry, your majesty." She shook her head. "No, not really. But I was thinking that I should give you some more power." My eyes widened. "Power?" "Yes. Power. I am sure you need more."

"I am Jack. Being the Imperator was grateful enough. Also I can't be Ace. I don't need more power." She frowned. "That's because you are an Animal. I can't make you into human, nor can I make you Ace. So I was thinking about marriage…"

My head perked up, "Marriage?" My heart started to pound. She nodded. "Yes, marrying royalty would give you power beyond Ace." I wanted to retort then my head drifted into an idea about marrying her majesty. I smacked my head and she looked at me weirdly. "Raphael, what are you thinking?" She asked. "Nothing your majesty." I looked down, blushing furiously.

She raised her eye brow and sat on the other side of the table. "Raphael, I want you to have power." I hung my head, "As you wish, your majesty." She nodded. "Whom do you wish me to marry?" I asked, hoping that it would be her majesty. She smiled but her eyes were apologizing. "Riliane."

I went back home blankly. I probably walked like I was drunk because everyone was avoiding me with disgusted look. As I reached home, I fell on my bed. Tears started to wet my pillow. Silently, the tears dropped onto it. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to shed. I just did….. For some reason, they just did…..

_The dream I had was the event when I was 12. I was with her majesty in her private garden. She was making coronet and I was lying on her knees, looking up at her. Back then, she was like a real princess, shy and kind. Not willing to earn the throne. Something that you can never imagine if you have met the recent Queen Raina. "Raphael, I made this for you." She said putting a coronet on my head._

_I looked up at her, "Thank you your highness." I said and sat up. She put another one on her head and smiled. "How do I look?" She stood up and twirled. I smiled, "You look beautiful your highness." She beamed and as she sat down right next to me, she leaned into my face, so close our lips almost met, and said, "I am going to marry you when I grow up." I blushed furiously and looked down. _

"_Aren't you going to marry a human?" I asked carfully. She shook her head and frowned. "I don't like Lucas and I don't want to marry someone I hardly know." She held my hand tight, "Promise?" I looked down at our hands and nodded. "Thank you!" She said as she hugged me and we collapsed onto the ground._

_The scene shifted and it was few months before her enthronement. Our little promise forgotten… It was the same place though. I was looking at her and she was right next to me, reading a book. "Your majesty?" I asked and she looked up, "What is it?" "What are you going to do about your marriage?" she went back to her book and shook her head._

"_Men are useless. I am not going to marry anyone." You have no idea how I felt. Her words became a dirk and stabbed my heart, ripping it apart. "I see…" I said and looked down on the grass. _

"_Are you disappointed?" I heard her asking and I shook my head, "No you highness." "Well then." She kept on reading and I remember that it was silent after that. Silent on the outside but I was screaming inside. Crying, ejaculating._

My eyes were red when I woke up. The mirror told me so. I didn't want to believe it but I had to. I hate mirrors. "Sir, is something wrong?" One of the maids who came in asked. "Nothing's wrong. Don't worry. Send messenger to the castle and tell that there will be military meeting held today." She nodded and walked out of the room.

I reached the meeting room and saw every military generals waiting for me. "Sorry that I kept you waiting." I said as I sat on the chair. "Don't mind that but please do tell us why did you hold emergency meeting."

I sighed and told them about what her majesty's planning and about my marriage as well. "Are you serious?" I nodded. "You marrying Princess Riliane, she isn't going to approve that." I agreed. But what I couldn't realize was why I cried last night.

"Don't you two hate each other?" I nodded, looking down. "I thought her majesty knew…." "She knows." I answered. "Exactly. Then why would…" "I don't know." The room fell silent. "But for now… We need to choose whether to kill the King or not." They looked around each other. Sharing worried glance. "Kill, say 'aye'." "Aye." "Live, say 'nay'." "…"

"Then it is settled." I said and I walked out of the room. I clenched my sword and walked down the corridor. I walked into her majesty's room and reported the result. Her expression was satisfied. "I knew the marriage would help." She smiled. I forced a smile.

"I will tell Riliane later, that's not important right now but about the execution… How are you going to do it?" she asked. "Whatever you wish me to do your majesty." I answered. She grinned. She leant toward me and whispered. I could feel her warm breath on my ear.

I drew my sword and walked to the chamber where her majesty was keeping the King. "Winners Keepers." I whispered what her majesty used to say when we were little. Tear started to flow down my cheek. "Losers Weepers." I was sure that is what commoners say, I laughed. Funny how the royals say it. And funny how that line appeared in my head in that situation.

I open the chamber's door and walked in. It was a dark window-less room without any furniture. "Are you here to kill me?" Week voice of the Diamond King asked me. I didn't respond to his question but I looked down at him. More of a glare though. He was looking up at me, kneeling with little bit of tears in his eyes.

After a long silence he finally said, "If you are here to kill me, make it quick." Then he hung his head. I raised my sword and just as was about to swing it, he stopped me by grabbing the blade. Blood started to drip from my sword and his hand.

"Please… Give this to Leonardo." He said, taking his crown off. He then handed it to me. I took it and threw it on the ground. He didn't say anything about it.

"And tell my daughter that 'it' is in the basement." I didn't answer. I pulled the sword from his hand. He grabbed his hand in pain and looked down. I swung my sword with all my might. The body collapsed in front of me feet and the head rolled into the dark part of the room. Blood was everywhere. I slowly picked up the head of the King. The eyes were wide open, but I didn't close them.

I left the room with the blood dripping sword, I walked to the chamber where we were keeping the Royal Diamond families.

**Leonardo's POV**

I was staring out the window when a white dove flew into the window sill. I was startled by the bird. I looked around the room but my family wasn't paying attention to the window so I looked closely into the bird. Message.

I quickly untied the paper on the feet of the bird and read it. It was from my brother. I gulped and just as I was about to tell everyone about the message, the door slammed open and Raphael walked in with something in his hand. "What is it-" Amana didn't finished her sentence and collapsed onto the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her painful cry echoed.

I dropped onto my knees as well. Her highness fainted and Father just stared at his son. In his hand was a crown and on his other hand was his majesty's head. Eyes white and neck was half gone. Terrifying, horrible, outrageous and disgusting at the same time.

"YOU MONSTER!" I said as I stood on my feet. My whole body was shaking with anger. "HOW COULD YOU?" I asked. His expression didn't change a bit. "How could you?" I asked again, this time with softer voice. "Order from her majesty and the result of the council meeting." He answered as he threw the head on to the ground.

Amana moved forward and wrapped the head with a veil. Tears fell onto the veil, spoiling it. "Here you go." Raphael said as he threw the crown toward me. I caught it and that's when I remembered his majesty's word. "The heir to the throne, huh? Good luck ruling the destroyed country." He taunted.

I didn't respond. "And you." He said as he turned toward my wife. "What do you want with her." I asked. "Nothing. But the King wanted me to say this to her. 'It is in the basement'." She glared at him and looked down onto the wrapped head. He hung on to it tightly and started to weep. Raphael turned away and walked out of the room. I heard soft crying from Father.

"Father, is something wrong?" He shook his head and stared at the door which just closed. I read the message again. No doubt that Donatello wanted to help me. I clenched onto it and mentally promised to Donatello that I would do whatever I can. Even if it involves me to kill Raphael, I swore to do it.

**Raphael's POV**

The next day, right after Diamond King's execution, as I reached the castle, Princess Riliane's painful cry filled the whole castle. "I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY _HIM_!" Cry came out from her majesty's chamber as I went there. I stopped in front of the door and listened. Annoying little Princess.

"Riliane, sweetie, you know why I ask him to-" "You are always on his side. Not mine. I'm your sister, Raina. Who's side are you on? Him, or me?" Silence. "I am neutral. I am on nobody's side. But I want to give more power to the one who is closest to me."

Silence again. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Marry. HIM." "Riliane, please understand-" "YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE LUCAS!" "And you also know that Lucas is already engaged." Soft growling filled the room. "If you really love me, then cancel that engagement. You are the Queen, Raina. Can't you do that for your little sister?"

"No." Firm voice of her majesty came from the room. "Why?" shaking voice of Princess asked. "How can I ruin the happiness that Lucas is having right now? I know that he loves his fiancé deeply." Nervous silence filled the air and stomping came toward the door. I stepped aside as the door swung open.

Princess Riliane walked out of the chamber and as she spotted me, she shot a deadly glare at me. "This is your fault. If you weren't an Animal this wouldn't have happened." Is it my fault? I wanted to ask her but I didn't say anything. I didn't want her to get more angry.

She mumbled something and stomped away with some maids following her. I shook my head and opened the door. Her majesty was sitting on the chair, her head resting on her palm. "Is it _that_ wrong, Raphael? To get you marry my sister." I thought for a moment. "Will you be mad if I say 'yes'?"

She looked at me sadly and shook her head. "I forced you anyway. And I know that you don't like her. Also I know that forcing you this isn't right. And-" she stopped herself and looked down. "Raphael, I am scared." Her words surprised me.

"Your majesty?" I called out and she pulled out her arms as she stood up. I reached forward and hugged her tight. "I missed your hug a lot." She said softly. 'Do you love me?' My head cried out. And I almost did. But what I did was to hug her tighter and that was it. After a moment she pulled herself away from me and said that she will cancel the wedding. But will do her best to get a greater power for me. As if I need more than what I had.

**Leonardo's POV**

I repeated in my mind to get revenge of his majesty. I am Diamond King now. I have right to do this. I can do it. I tied a note on to the bird's foot and sent it to Diamente. This is the war. I am not letting this go down. I am not letting go of the Empire. I am not.

This is the revolt. This is the revenge.

**I wanted to make the part which Raina cancels the wedding on the next chapter that involves Raphael but if I do that this chapter would be too short. Well sorry for the late update and please review. **

**Read-Review**

**Please?**

**Sequel to Transformation has been uploaded. Check it out if you are interested.**


	30. Donatello 7 Michelangelo 7

Trump

Donatello 7/ Michelangelo 7

**Donatello's POV**

Right after I sent the dove, I felt emptiness inside. I suddenly missed everyone back at Clubs. Princess Josephine, Violetta, his majesty and even my Father. He was already dead but I still missed him.

I turned around to face Mikey but he was gone. "Mikey?" I called out. "Mikey!" I shouted and searched through the forest of people. "Mikey!" I called out several times more until I found him, talking to someone.

"There you were. What were you-?" I stopped myself. His always-jolly-face was serious. He stopped and introduced me to the one he was talking to. "Donatello, this is Master Villshy. Master Villshy, this is my brother, Donatello." Mikey said.

Mr. Villshy smiled at me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you. I taught Mikey since he was young." He then faced Mikey again and asked about me and other stuffs that I didn't get.

After the conversation he left and Mikey's serious expression turned sad. "What's wrong?" He shook his head, thought for a moment and told me, "His majesty is sick." Oh. This was why he was sick. Well I could understand. I will be sad if Princess Josephine was sick, I would act the same but his case is slightly different. The Heart Royalty is Mikey's family. Princess Josephine is my student and that's it.

Mikey was gloom the rest of that day. But he turned to his normal self after a day. "Well, shall we go?" He asked and I asked where and he looked a bit shocked. "To Corazon of course. That's where you were planning to go." I felt my lips curl up. I remembered that I had this kind of situation with Leonardo before. I guided him, he followed me. Now Mikey is guiding me to where I wish to go. I heard myself thanking him.

He got confused. "No need to thank me. I need to go anyway. I will apologize to his majesty, Lucia and go to her highness' tomb again." faint smile appeared in his face. "Just thinking about them makes me happy. I used to love spending time with them."

I smiled at him. "What are you smiling at?" He asked. "Nothing." I answered and told him that we should hurry to Corazon.

Hard to say if the country Heart was beautiful. The site, amazing. But after I went through Spade, it was incomparable. Heart was beautiful because of its nature scene was petite but Spade was because of its grandness. Beauty in different way, different ways to enjoy the beauty. Despite the war I was enjoying it and I really wanted to scold myself back then.

Even though the nature was beautiful Heart didn't give me a good impression of the Country. Why do you ask? It is because of the homeless and the nature they were living. "what can you expect during the war?" Mikey asked but after seeing Spade, it truly didn't give any. But thinking of Clubs, I was pretty sure it didn't give me good impression as well.

"Why are you researching about Clarith's Prophecy?" Mikey asked when in his words, we were half way there. "It has something to do with us." "Us?" I nodded, "Leonardo, you, I and even Raphael." Mikey looked surprised at the 'Raphael' part.

"The Prophecy was aiming at us?" He asked. "I am sure about that, at least it is my own perception." Mikey lips pursed and glared at the ground. "I wanted to tell him that I was his brother but for some reason he didn't accept it."

I wondered if Mikey was the youngest. He acted like one. I patted his head and hugged him. "Don't worry, Raphael was probably just embarrassed. Suddenly I was on Raphael's side, despite how much I hate him.

When we reached Corazon it was lively than I thought it would be. "I want to see someone. If you are looking for the descendent of Clarith Ruma, well ask anybody here. They all know who she is." Mikey said and made a run for it. "Mikey, wait!" I called out but he disappeared inside the sea of people.

"Well then…" I asked a lamb who was walking by and asked if she knew about the posterity. "You mean Lucia? Well then, go to the forest. Her cottage is in the right middle of the forest. Just make sure that you know sign language." "What?" I asked but she ran away. Is there rumor here about not talking with turtles?

I went to the forest she was talking about and walked until I reached the cottage. I knocked the door. I waited and as the door creaked opened, a small girl with blonde hair walked out. "Hello, is there Lucia Ruma here?" I asked. She motioned me to come in. I wondered why she didn't answer but followed her in.

The house was full of threads and cloth. Tools for sewing was lying around everywhere. She started to make something with hands until I realized that those were sign languages. 'Sorry that this place is such a mess.' "No, it's okay. It's fine." 'Come and sit here.' She motioned and pulled out a chair.

I sat on it. The house was like a factory. 'Let me properly introduce myself. I am Lucia Ruma, the Green Threadmaster.' "You are the descendent?" I stood up from the chair, "I was looking for you. Please tell me about the Prophecy." She looked startled by my action and sat on the chair that was close to the one I was sitting at. 'Where should I begin?'

**Mikey's POV**

After separating with Donatello I headed to the dungeon of the castle. Donnie was probably after Lucia so I needn't head that way. I entered the entrance of the dungeon that I made. Actually it's just a hall big enough for a person to enter and that's it. At least it was big enough for me. I am sure Raphael would never enter this because he is too big to enter.*

I crawled through the tunnel until I could finally see the faint light of the torches in the hallway of the dungeon. "I made it." I whispered but my voice echoed through the hallway. "Who's there?" Voice of a guard called out. I quickly made a run for it and hid in my room.

The running footsteps of the guard faded away and I could finally rest. I lied on my bed, closed my eyes and took a nap.

When I opened my eyes I stood up, grabbed a cloak and as quiet as I could be, went upstairs. No one thought of me as a weirdo because they just thought me as some messenger or something like that. I reached to his majesty's room and knocked the door.

"Come in." Weak voice said. I entered the room. His majesty, on his bed looked up at me. "Who are you?" I uncovered my hood and revealed who I am. "Mikey." His eyes widened as he pushed the blanket away and with shaking legs he tried to walk toward me. "Please stay where you are, your majesty." I said as I grabbed him, who almost fell onto the floor.

"Mikey, where were you? I was worried about you." I summarized what happened to me. "Your majesty, I don't have much time. Please, you have to help me." His kind gaze was on me and asked what did I need. "I need to hear the Prophecy." He looked down, thought for a moment. I then explained that the Prophecy might make the war finish, like he wished.

He looked up at me again and started to explain. "Well, I can't tell you the Prophecy… Sorry but I forgot what it said exactly but it was something about when the war begin, 4 heroes will save… Something that can come out in the old legend. And there was something about spheres.

"Also there was something about the awakened form. Do you know what that is?" He asked and I shook my head. He smiled a little and lied down. He covered himself with the blanket. "Mikey, I know that you need to go right now. If you must, then do it quick. I am very tired." I nodded. I bowed and left the room promising that I would come back for him later on.

**Donatello's POV**

"Please tell me the Prophecy first." I asked. She looked around and went to a table, and pulled out a quill and a paper from the drawer. She started to scribble down something on it and after she was finished she handed the paper to me.

_The Scream is echoing in my ears_

_The Blood is running in garnet_

_The Pain fills the Royalty_

_I can tell you only one thing._

_The Final War will start as my great granddaughter reaches the age of 18._

_The Land of Trump will be filled with pain and death_

_and it will leave only destruction._

_Despite that the Trump isn't going to be settled as long as the remains of the Creator Dragon exist._

_In order to win the war you will have to get the remains of Creator Dragon_

_However there will be no way to find them as long as their awakened form appears into the Land of Trump_

_The Pain will be useless yet it will be meaningful_

_For there will be the Peace at last without what the 4 Countries were wishing for_

_Await for the awakened form to be born_

_they are the only key to find the remains of the Dragons and stop the war._

I finished and looked up at her. _'You must be one of the awakened forms.'_ I turned around and Lucia the Green Threadmaster was talking. "You can talk?" She shook her head. _'It's telepathy. Donatello, I am Clarith Ruma's great granddaughter. I possess her power, but only a bit.'_ Her voice echoed in my head.

"Is that possible?" I asked. She shrugged. _'I'm not the scholar. How am I supposed to know? I was born like this.' _"How did you know that I am a scholar?" I asked. _'You must've heard my words through somewhere other than your ears. I have few powers that my great grandmother possessed. Did you hear it clear right now?' _I nodded.

'_Now answer my question. Are _you _one of the awakened forms of the remains?' _I nodded. I needed her help anyway. "The remains are the Spheres. I suppose you already know that." She nodded and stared out at the window.

'_The remains were carried to the ancient ruins but one was lost on the way there.' _"I have it. Don't worry." I said and pulled out the Scale Stone. She looked surprised and reached out for the Stone. I handed it to her and she examined it. _'Amazing. Splendid. Truly remarkable. It is beautiful.' _She exclaimed.

She looked up at me and held out the stone. I stared down at her and she looked deeply into the Stone. _'Donatello Hamato. You really are the awakened form of the Creator Dragon.' _She said with a small smile. _'Good luck.'_ She said.

After I left the cottage and was in the market place, I spotted Mikey. "Mikey!" I said and ran toward him. He turned around and greeted me. "You met Lucia?" he asked. I nodded. "We have to find them quickly."

**Mikey's POV**

"Find what quickly?" I asked. "The Stones, of course. But we will need our brothers." I groaned. "We need to go all the way back to the Spade?" He nodded. "Really?" "Yes Mikey. Please, this war depends on what we do. Hopefully Leonardo received my message and is prepared." He said. "What message?" I asked.

"I sent him the way to get out of there." My heart started to pound. "But we need to get there quick. Can you get something?" I thought for a moment and told him to wait in the plaza.

I went to the castle and asked for two horses. "Fast ones, please?" the horse keeper groaned and let me borrow two brown horses. I went to the plaza with them and after we reached the boundary of the city we got on the horse and headed to the Gate.

***Raphael is 6.1ft (187cm), Mikey is 5.5ft(170cm), Leonardo is 5.9ft (180cm), and Donatello is 5.7ft (175cm)**

**Is it too much to ask for a one little review?**


	31. Raphael 8 Leonardo 8

Trump

Raphael and Leonardo 8

**Raphael**

I thought the humans were going to return to disobeying after the marriage was canceled but I was wrong. They were scared of me. The rumors spread about how I killed the Diamond King. All I did was just to swing Penetrate and somehow rumor said that I killed him by cutting him into pieces. I guess that came from the head of the King I brought to the Royal Diamonds.

I looked down at my hands. Was I feeling guilty? No. I did what I was supposed to do. What I felt bad about was how he looked at me. My biological Father. He was shocked, terrified, when I brought the head. I felt bad for that. Not about killing the King.

**Leonardo**

The dove returned to me. I opened the paper and read it. 'I will be leaving as soon as I can, your majesty.' I pursed my lips. I turned toward Amana and sat next to her. She was sobbing. She had been outside, looking for the box to keep his head. She wanted to bury at least his head at the Empire.

Another dove flew in. It was from Donatello. I had to think over it but concluded to follow his words.

"Amana, I have something to tell you." She looked up. "What is it, dear?" I showed her the note that was sent by Donatello and the answer from the General. She looked up. "We can go home." I said. She hugged me tight. "Dear, thank you." She held me tighter and I held her as well.

_Few Days Later_

I got permission to go down stairs and the air of Laia was uneasy. They know nothing about what I was planning. I looked up at the bloody sky. I could already smell the fresh blood in the air. Sound of horn filled the air. "We are under attack!" Faint crying came from over the wall. Behind me, the servants were running around in fear. 'What's wrong? You are living in the Land of Spade. The most powerful of the Trump. What's the matter?' I wanted to ask them. I wanted to shout at them. This was how people of Diamond felt when we were under attack.

I went inside the castle, grabbed a sword in a display box and went upstairs. 'Daddy?' Amika! I ran to the Queen's room and opened the door. The Queen wasn't there but my little daughter was. "Father!" She ran toward me and jumped into my arm. I held her tight and walked out of the room and headed to where Amana was.

"Amana!" I opened the door and my family was staring at me. "Leonardo, what is going on? What do they mean by they are under attack?" Father asked. "Father, we are going to be free. We are going back to Diamond." He stared at me in disbelief. "Are you sure my son?"

"Yes. I sent a dove to General Carson and he is here. He is here to help us, Father. And Donatello is safe. He is coming back for us." Faint smile appeared on Father's face. Smile on my face faded a bit. "What's wrong?" He looked down. "Raphael."

I mentally cursed. Not Father, him. He is the one who's causing all these troubles. "Father, don't mind him. Please." The room was silent but screaming was filling the whole castle. The door swung open and Raphael walked in with his sword.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked, tip of his sword was pointing at my chin. I smirked. "Please stop." Father said as he stepped in between us. Father looked up at Raphael but he ignored him. To me, it looked like he was trying to ignore him.

"Raphael, my son. No matter how much you disagree with me, you are still my son. You really are. Please stop this nonsense." Father pleaded. His eyes were shaking a bit and when he was about to lower the sword, the door opened and General Carson came in.

"Your majesty, are you okay?" He asked. Raphael's eyes changed viciously and swiftly ran outside. The sound of swords clanging filled the corridor. "Your majesty, we are going to the Queen." I nodded and walked outside of the room. "Stay here and lock the door and everything." Amana nodded and I closed the door. "Be careful, Father!" Amika's voice called out from behind the door. I nodded and ran to the Queen's room.

**Raphael**

I slammed the door open of her majesty's room. She was there with a frown on her face. She seemed to be very calm. "What is going on?" She asked. "We are under attack, your majesty." Her frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"It looks like the Diamond Royal had summoned their army." Her expression changed completely, "Then what are you doing here? You should be out there, fighting!" I shook my head. "My first duty is to protect you."

"I don't need it, go out there and protect this country." I shook my head, "I can't disobey his majesty's orders." Just then, the door slammed open and my so called brother with his soldiers came in.

"I knew keeping you alive would cause a trouble." Her majesty said with fierce voice. "Very." Leonardo said as he drew his sword. He gave a sign for his soldiers to walk out. What was he up to?

The answer to that came quickly. "Raphael, I want to ask you something." He said. "Why did you save me that day? Two times. You knew that I was from Diamond, right?" I stayed silent. Honestly, I didn't know why. Because he was a Turtle? Or maybe because I wanted to grab slightest of hope that he is my brother. My family.

I shook my head and raised my sword. Her majesty was behind me, glaring at Leonardo. Leonardo looked down, he raised his sword and suddenly he slashed his left arm and left a scar. My eyes have been widened and so did her majesty's.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I ran to him. "I owe you. You could have killed me but you didn't. Run. Meet me at the Gate. Donatello, our brother will be waiting for us." He said and turned around. I stayed frozen but it broke as her majesty tugged my sleeve. I lifted her up and jumped out the window.

**Leonardo**

I wiped the blood off my sword and walked out of the chamber, holding my wound. "Your majesty, what happened?" General Carson asked as he ran toward me. Treated like king is something that will take long time to get used to. "He escaped." I whispered. His face distorted and asked if he wanted the soldiers to search for him. "No. You don't need to." He asked me why but I said that I needed to get my wound treated. He pulsed his lips and nodded.

After the nurse wrapped my arm in bandage, I silently left the room. "Is something wrong?" General Carson asked. He was walking past my room. "Just, taking a break." I smiled and walked out to the stable, grabbed a black horse and guided it out the stable and I slowly walked to the edge of the city to the forest.

I looked behind, hoping that Raphael escaped. Not that I like him or anything, just wanted to get Donatello's plan working. I climbed on to the horse and shook the rein. The horse started to run into the dark forest and we headed to where Donatello was waiting, the Gate.

I stayed at few town, telling them that I am a soldier and came here to tell that we are under attack, and they treated me fairly well. But the treating was only an emergency measure so the bleeding was getting worse every second.

Few weeks passed by and the pain was like stabbing a knife into my flesh. It felt horrible. The horse was started to get tired as well so I turned the horse to look for a town to stay. The horse walked slowly until I found the light. I headed to the house, got off the horse and knocked the door.

A woman walked out of the house and looked up at me. She looked like in early 30th. Her eyes were blue and her hair was pink. "May I help you?" She asked with disappointed face but when she noticed my wound she let me in.

"Who are you?" She asked as she treated my wound. "I am Leo, and I am a soldier from Diamond." I said. She stopped for a moment and looked up. She stared at me for a moment and went back to the work. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked. She shook her head. "Everyone is fair in front of the Creator Dragon. Even an Animal like you." I looked away from her.

"Why did you head this way? Cato is a small town." I quickly thought of an excuse, "I was running away that's all." She nodded and after she was done wrapping my wound she walked outside to feed the horse. "Such a good horse." I heard her saying behind the door. I stood up and walked around the cottage, it was small. It didn't match her look because she looked like she was from high class. So that meant that she was only staying here for a small amount of time.

The decoration of the house was very religious. Sculpture of the dragons, book of Magsasan was lying everywhere. I went into the kitchen and a soup was boiling in a pot. The window next to the fireplace had a sculpture of the Creator Dragon with a dish and a bowl in front of it. She must've used it for religious rite. I went close to the pot. Chicken broth was inside, and it titillated my hunger since it growled loudly.

I heard laughing behind me. She was standing in the entrance of the kitchen. "My, my. You must've been really hungry." I blushed. "Well, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Luka. Glad to meet you." I nodded and glanced at the pot. She walked toward it, picked up a spoon near the fireplace, she put it in and blew upon the spoon as she took the spoon out. She sipped the spoon and smacked her lips. "Need some salt." She muttered to herself and sprinkled some salt into it.

I sat on the table as she instructed and watched her adding watercress into the soup. After it was all done, she poured some soup into a saucer and put it right in front of me. She sat across from me with her own saucer and handed me a spoon. She prayed and started to eat her own creation.

I dipped the spoon in, took it out, and I brought it to my mouth and you won't believe the taste of the soup. It was remarkable. The chicken, the garlic, the watercress, they all made harmony in the soup and it was wonderful. After the first sip, I dug into it, for the first time in my life, not minding the manner. Luka wasn't grossed at all, she looked at me with a smile, like mother. A person I've never met in my life.

After I finished the soup, she provided me a room for me to sleep. "Thank you so much, Miss Luka." I said, laying down the sofa. "No problem." She said with a smile and disappeared into her own room. I don't know how much I slept but I when I woke up it was still dark outside. Yet, something felt wrong so I left the cottage quickly.

The horse ran until the sun started to appear. I stopped near a stream and rested as well as falling asleep. The sun was at the top of the sky when I woke up and someone familiar was right next to me. "You are awake." She said. Although her voice wasn't close to being relieved. I rubbed my eyes and blinked few times until the image cleared.

Queen Raina was right next to me.

**Raphael's POV After escaping**

What I did after escaping was to bring her majesty to my house. I snuck in, since I could get caught and sent to the Diamond soldiers. "Why did you brought me here?" She asked as I landed her on the floor of my room. "To disguise you. You can't go in that attire." She looked at her cloth, "It's not that bad." I sighed, "It can be ripped when you run around."

She didn't argue when I handed her a man's outfit. I turned around until she changed her cloth and when I turned around, she was truly beautiful even in men's outfit. Brown pants, white shirt, brown leather vast, brown shoes and brown newsboy cap. "Do I look bad?" She asked, dusting herself. I shook my head, blankly. "Well, thank you." She smiled a little.

I looked at the window, how sad it felt to be invaded. I walked to the window, ripped the curtain and put a hole then wrapped it around my head. I sighed and turned to her majesty.

I guided her to the stable, after informing the servants left, we quickly left to see my other brother, waiting for us at the Gate. Her majesty climbed on to Black Knight, the black horse and I climbed on to Philip. "We will have to leave quickly." She said and shook the rein. "As your wish, your majesty."

That was what happened a week ago before I encountered with Leonardo again, when we were near Miguacline. "What are you doing here?" I asked, angrily. "I just woke up and that's what you say." He answered, holding his injured arm. Her majesty wrapped the wound with an herb. "That should do it. You will be fine soon." She said. "Aren't you angry at me?" Leonardo asked her. She didn't answer but walked to the stream and crouched right in front of it.

"What do you think Donatello's planning?" I asked. He shook his head, "All I know is that he is against this war." I grunted. "That was impossible from the start. This war was planned by the Creator Dragon." He looked at the stream, flowing silently. "I wish that I was born after the war. It would've been easier to live." I nodded in agreement. "You are right. But, I would rather live in hard way than never to meet her majesty." I said, glancing at her, her hands were in the stream, feeling the flow of it.

"Do you think she will love you back?" He asked. He must've noticed that I love her, unconsciously. I shrugged and awkward silence followed afterward. "Raphael, please help me catch some fish." I sighed and walked to her, that's what she was doing but I doubt that she could catch any so I made her have conversation with Leonardo and started to catch the fishes, swimming peacefully in the stream.

**Leonardo**

Queen Raina walked to me and crouched right next to me. I reached into my pocket to grab my knife, to avenge his majesty as soon as my arms feel well. I expected her to say something to me but all she did was to stare at the stream. We were like that for a while until she started to talk. "Is your wound better?" I looked down and noticed that the bleeding has stopped. "Yes. Thank you." She smiled. I could see why Raphael loved her.

She sat comfortably and looked at Raphael, cursing at the fishes, running away from him. "How cute." Raina said, giggling. Words that I cannot say came out from me, "Do you love him?" She looked at me, surprised. She looked down, then at him, then at me. "I don't know." I honestly don't. But I just want him to be with me, that's all." I nodded and looked at her closely. Tears were forming. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"My father. My sister. I'm worried about them." I told her that I commended to keep them safe so not to worry. This girl, had power to control people's mind. "Thank you so much for that." She smiled as she wiped her eyes and then closed her eyes as she leaned her back on the tree behind her.

"Your majesty, your meal's ready." Raphael said as he walked toward us, three big fishes splashing in his hands. He nodded at me, "What?" I asked. "Start a fire. You don't want to eat this raw, right?" I gulped. "I don't know how to start a fire." He grunted as he threw the fishes at me. I backed away from it. "Make sure they don't go away." Like they can. "Sure." I said and stared at the fishes. I heard soft giggling from Raina.

Raphael returned from the forest with branches and started to rub them each other until a flame burst. He threw some dry leaves and branches at it and lightly blew onto it. He then put up two sticks next to the fire and picked up a fish then after he smashed its face, he stuck a stick into its mouth and hung it on the branches. He did as so well with other fishes.

I could smell the fishes be done and woke up the Queen. "Hey, the meal's ready. Aren't you going to eat?" She slowly opened her eyes and as she spotted the fishes, she crawled toward Raphael and put out her hands. Raphael smiled and handed her the fish on a stick as she took a small bite and smiled. "You seems like you are used to these food." I said as Raphael handed me my share.

"I went to hunting a lot with my father. We used to camp out there. But I never learned how to fish. But I promise that I can provide a meal later." I guess she meant by catching a doe or so. But why is she so kind to me? I am the King of Diamond, the enemy country. I asked her why and her answer was simple, "I didn't know that you were Raphael's brother. And right now, if I fight, we can't get to our destination." She was right. I felt ashamed about thinking of fighting as soon as my arm gets well.

I finished it rather quickly. I was hungrier than I thought I would be. Raphael spat out the head from his mouth and threw the stick into the forest. "What a manner." I whispered. "They don't have that in the middle of the war, your all high majesty." He said. "You are just acting like an uneducated beast." He stood up, his face was, well, truth to be told, creepy. "Raphael." Raina said and he sat down immediately. But was still glaring at me.

We climbed onto out horses and took off. The horses ran and we were all in silence. Raphael was at the front, followed by Raina and I was on the last. "Raphael!" Raphael pulled the rein and stopped the horse. "What is it your majesty?" I stopped as well. "How far to Miguacline?" She asked. The location of the Gate, I only heard of it. So I was randomly heading to the South.

"Not far. In this rate, we can reach there by tomorrow afternoon." I sighed in relief. I was missing Donatello. "Good. Let's go."

Just as Raphael said, we reached the city the next day. Raphael found an empty cottage for us to stay and walked out to keep on the watch. "How much do we have to wait?" Raina asked me. "I don't know. But we will go to the Gate tomorrow." She nodded and started to play with her fingers.

"We need to keep quiet. This area is famous for burglars." I nodded and so did Raina. "You are going to protect me, right?" Raina asked him and with such a gentle smile, he nodded. "Don't worry. Like I swore, I will protect you." Raina, for a moment looked relieved.

The night fell and Raina was asleep already. Cuddling into Raphael, I suddenly missed Amana and Amika. I sighed and lied down to fall asleep and I heard rustling in a bush. My eyes shot open but didn't stand up. I kept silent. Someone stepped out from the bush and silently walked, the floor creaked as he did, toward someone, me? No. It was Raina.

Just as I was about to stand up, I heard a blade hitting something with the man's scream. I stood up and saw the man's body, slashed into half, on the ground. His blood was covering the floor. Raina was looking down at the corpse, her eyes emotionless. Raphael's blade was covered in blood. "He's my people." Raina whispered. "Your majesty…." "I had to kill my own people…." Tears form in her eyes as Raphael hung his head.

**Well, that was long. Transformation's sequel, Aftermath is now uploaded. Check it out if you are interested!**


	32. Donatello 8 Michelangelo 8

Trump

Donatello 8/ Mikey 8

**Donatello**

We reached the Gate and again, I could see its enormous size. "It is beautiful." I said. "You think that this _thing_ is beautiful? It's hideous!" I ignored it and asked about the trapdoor. "Oh yeah, follow me." I followed him into the forest and he soon opened the door on the ground. "Come on." He said and I followed him down into the hole and I heard a gush of wind as I closed it.

We walked quietly. We didn't have anything in common. So that didn't gave us the topic to talk about. I couldn't believe that this guy _was_ my brother. All we had in common was our looks, and our family. I sighed and thought of the topic. "Do you know Lucia personally?" he stopped and turned toward me. His eyes were sad. "I do, but I don't want to talk about it." But I didn't want to give up. "Why?" he looked down and answer didn't return. He kept walking and I figured that it would be useless to keep on asking him.

"What will you say if you meet Father?" I asked. This time, I could notice that he was thinking. I smelled blood again but it didn't matter then, so I told him about Father. How gentle and kind he was. He smiled. "I want to ask him about Mother." He said. You will never have an idea how horrible it felt to tell him that we don't have mother. "Oh…" He's face turned gloom. "Well, then, I want to ask how was he. How he felt about me. How he feels about this war." I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder. "Just…. Well… I don't know…" I could feel my mouth's edge curling up. "You are definitely weird. Such a mystery how I was able to survive from you. You talk a lot about what you know, right?" "That's my job." I said. He rolled his eyes and pushed open the trapdoor.

The wind gushed into my face as I poked out. "Wow." I heard myself gasp. "This place is beautiful." I said. "Weren't you here before?" Mikey asked. "Well, I was too worried to look around and see the view." I said and he grunted. "Hurry up. We have to go to Miguacline soon." I nodded and followed him.

We didn't have horse, since we abandoned them at nearby town so we had to walk there. Miguacline was farther than I thought. About 2 hours walk? I told Mikey that he was lying because he said it took one hour and half. He retorted that it was because my physical stamina was too low and we had to rest a lot. I didn't retort since it was true.

When we reached the city, the town's atmosphere wasn't good. "What's wrong?" I asked a woman walking by. "Murder." She shushed and walked away quickly. Mikey looked at me, "Raphael." I nodded and we separated to look for turtles like us.

I asked dozens of people if they saw a turtle but most of them shook their head. Some saw Turtle but the description was Mikey until a woodman said that he saw two turtles with a girl going into the Lord's castle 2 days ago at night.

I found Mikey, who apparently heard the same thing so we headed to castle. I asked the guard if there was any guest few days ago but the guard said that there's wasn't. Mikey suddenly but in and told him that we need to see the Lord quickly. I saw his needle, Pricker in his sleeve. The guard said he won't let such a stranger like us in, and what Mikey did was to point the tip of Pricker under his chin. "Are you going to let us in or not?" He asked, for a moment I saw lunacy in his eyes.

The guard must've noticed it too because he let us in quickly. "Guide us to the Lord." I said, pushing down Mikey's arm. His eyes turned normal and smiled innocently at me.

The guard knocked the Lord's door and let us in after opening the door. The Lord was there and with a blink of an eye, Mikey was pointing the edge of the Pricker under his chin as well. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Mikey, put that away." I said. He listened to me and lowered his arm. "Is Raphael here?" I asked. The Lord said to go to the edge of the corridor. "He is in the room with a girl." A girl? My guess was the Queen.

We exited the room and hurriedly headed to the door at the edge of the corridor. I lifted my hand to knock the door but Mikey just opened the door. I supposed he didn't learn any manners when he was in castle. I followed him in and what I saw was Leonardo, having conversation with a black haired lady. "Leonardo!" I said. As I walked toward him I saw another Turtle. Sharp amber eyes were glaring at me. Leonardo stood up.

"Raphael. This is our brother, Donatello." He said. "Yeah, and that bonehead is Mikey." Mikey frowned at the Spade Imperator. "Well, nice to meet you." I said and shook Raphael's hand. I turned toward the lady. "Hello, ma'am. I am Donatello Hamato Harwood. May I ask your name?" I said as I kissed the back of her hand. She smiled.

"Well mannered man," She glanced at Raphael, "Raina di Vanga the Spade Queen." I froze a little but smiled at her. She must have noticed that I froze, since her look toward me sharpened a little. She walked toward Raphael and stood right next to him. Raphael looked overprotective for her. He didn't have a nice look toward me.

"Well, Donatello, why did you told me to bring Raphael and the Queen here?" Leonardo asked before the atmosphere can get worse. I turned toward them. Mikey was wondering too. I took a deep breath. "We are going to search for the Stones. The evidence of the Creator Dragon. This can stop the war. This can stop the conflict the Trump had for over thousands of years. Mikey, you can help, right?"

Mikey frowned. "I am not Magsasanian. I cannot help you. It is against my religion. Donnie, I do want to stop the war, but you are not even sure that it can stop it, right?" I looked at Raphael and Leonardo. "I will help. I will do anything to stop this." Leonardo said with sad look. I looked at Raphael, who was looking at the Queen. "Do you wish me to do this, your majesty?" He asked. Raina wasn't responding. "I don't believe it. The Stones are just myth!" I quietly took the Scale Stone out. "See? It's real. It is not just a mere fairy tale we used to hear when little. It is real."

The Queen frowned. She stared at the Stone, "Are you sure we can stop the War?" "I am going to use Magsasan to stop the war." She looked up, "Aren't you part of us?" I shook my head. "I have no religion." I turned to my other brother, "Mikey, you need to help. Please. Support us. You are part of us." I pleaded. He shook his head and headed out of the room. I went after him.

I followed him out to the ground floor and to the outside of the castle. He was faster than me so it took me _that_ long to catch him. "Mikey, wait. Please." I grabbed his wrist. He tried to shake it off but I didn't let go. "Mikey. Listen to me. I don't have religion so I don't know how you feel. But after the war is over, you can concentrate on your religion rather than to survive. You can have your own life, instead of being a spy. Or a clown. Please, this can be a chance. Just….. please….." I hung my head.

Part of me really wanted to work this plan out. Other part of me…. it wanted to have my family reunited. I saw Father. I saw how happy he was when I told him who I was. Leonardo would know more than me but it won't take long to realize his hope, his reason to live. The reasons had met each other and will come for him afterward. He believes that, and I wished I can show Mikey Father's look. That soft look, the same look Harwood gave me.

"I want you to meet Father, that's all….." I finally said.

**Mikey**

I grew up without anyone. No family, no friends, no love. When I was young I longed for someone who can love me. By the time I turned 8, I realized that I was in this world by myself. In my head, I blamed my birth parents. I thought they abandoned me, and all the Queen told me was that my family is still alive. I cursed them, they were probably having perfect life of their own, have forgotten me, and just enjoying their life. However, there was a small will in my heart, the reason to protect the Nation, to have even a slightest of hope with me. So I can save them and once in my miserable life, I could see them.

I was wrong, my family were all separated. Some of them dying to have the rest back, and some just continuing what they were doing. But, I the hope I lost when young, came back. I tried my best to like Raphael and I tried my best to understand Donatello and I will do my best to respect the King of Diamond. And stop this war, I need to betray my beliefs. That was what Donatello was telling me to do.

What would I choose? What would _you_ choose? Your belief that you had for your whole life or you're the family that you've just known for less than 2 months. Normally, I would choose the belief I had. Normally I would abandon everything for the belief, but this time, I wanted to hang on. I wanted to trust him for just once, and I wanted to trust him. For just once, it could be true. It could be the way to stop this whole nonsense. And it would make his majesty happy….

I turned around, "Swear that this plan can stop the war." He looked startled, surprised but nodded. "I swear. I swear that this plan can stop the war. We just have to prove who we are." I stared up at the sky, and apologized. "I am so sorry your majesty, I was wrong."

**Sorry for the short chapter…**


	33. Raphael 9 Leonardo 9

Trump

Raphael 9 and Leonardo 9

**Raphael**

Donatello came back to the chamber with Mikey. Leonardo asked thousands of questions to Mikey and Mikey gladly answered them. He was dull when he ran out but he came back smiling, like his real self. That made me feel relieved. "Raphael." I looked down at her majesty, "Is there anything you wish for, your majesty?" She looked up at me, "You will always serve me, right?" I think she was scared after seeing my family. Feared that I would leave her and go away with my family. "Of course not. Don't worry, you will have nothing to worry about."

She smiled and sighed in relief. She looked at Leonardo and her look of relief was gone already. "So, where will we head?" She asked Donatello. He bowed, "We will go the ruins of the Ancient Kingdom of Trump. Where the whole thing started. My guess is that the spheres will still be there, hidden." She nodded, "Very well. Then what are we waiting for? We should head away right now." She said with dignity as she walked out of the room, followed by me, then Mikey, Donatello and Leonardo.

Her majesty told the Lord we will be leaving and he said he will swear on his life that he will keep the promise not to tell anyone that the Queen had been here. Luckily for us, Miguacline wasn't invaded by Diamond yet. Mikey led us to a meadow nearby. "Beautiful." Her majesty said. "Hey, lady, it's not time for us to enjoy the view! Come on!" Mikey cried out. Her majesty scowled and stared at the horizon.

Mikey knelt on the ground and pulled something from the ground. "A trapdoor?" Leonardo asked. "Then what did you think it was? A mouse trap?" Leonardo frowned. "Can't you pay a respect to the Emperor of Diamond?" He asked. "You perhaps have forgotten that I live in the Nation. I do not have anything to do with the Empire, except for spying."

Leonardo was frowning deeply. "I was meaning to just respect. Not obey." Mikey went into the hole and we followed him. "Are you okay, your majesty?" I asked as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the trapdoor. "I am fine Raphael. I am not the Queen here right now. I am in the territory of Heart without any permission and now I am just a lady. Who just let my country invaded by enemies." I didn't say anything. I just stared at the woods surrounding me.

"Where are we heading again?" Mikey asked. "To the Ancient Territory of Trump." Donatello. "And why?" "There can be the rest of the remains of the Creator Dragon." He frowned. "Well, all I have to do is to guide there, right?" Donatello nodded. "I've been there only once so I'm not sure if I can get there correctly." Her majesty looked up at Mikey with interesting look, "You've been there?"

"It's under the care of the Nation so it is nothing to be surprised of." "Right…." Her majesty looked away with a determined look. "Is something wrong" "Nothing's wrong. Don't worry Raphael."

For 2 weeks what we did was to walk and eat what Mikey stole for us. He guided us to Corazon. Donatello was mad at Mikey for guiding them in the wrong direction. Mikey didn't look sorry though, "What's wrong? Don't you know that the Ancient Territory and Corazon is in different direction? Have you forgotten that?" What Mikey was doing was frowning. "I can't leave his majesty here. Clubs might be waiting for the chance to attack us and with the countries of three kings gone, they won't do it. I heard that Clubs don't do something that seems like unfair, right?" Sneer was on his face. "You know how I feel, right Raph?" I frowned. Both at the nickname and the reason. He was referring to her majesty coming with us. "I can bring him when _he_ can."

Donatello growled and told him to finish as quickly as possible. Mikey smiled and ran out to the city. "Why would he need that powerless king?" Donatello asked himself. "I don't think it is like the way for Raphael." Leonardo snickered at me. He earned a growl from me and stopped it. Donatello started talking to her majesty with a small conversation which, according to my memory, rested for a long, long time. I didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about, I paid attention to her majesty's smile, that was all….

It took about two hours for Mikey to bring his King to the outskirt of the town. The King was smaller than I thought, blonde hair, blue eyes, he was a beautiful boy and the sad look in his eyes made him more attractive. He was wearing a valet's outfit and a cloak with hood. "Mikey told that he needs me for this trip. Where exactly are we heading?" the King asked politely. Donatello told him what he needs to do. The King nodded understandingly. "Now I know why Mikey needed me."

He didn't explain and neither did Mikey but we walked. For another week until we got to the border it was just as same as the trip to Corazon. Her majesty and Alden got close. It was like seeing a little brother and a sister despite the fact that we will all turn into enemies when this plan fails. I was worried about seeing her crying. I was quiet most of the time and only talked in need. I was going to save up the strength.

_Flashback_

_I was practicing sword in the field along with other boys, training to be a warrior. They were boys mostly, hardly girls and hardly Animals. I was the only one if I was remembering correctly. Some were watching us practice and one day his majesty came to watch our practice. He watched me competing with a boy. I slashed my wooden sword and hit him on the back with the pommel of the sword and made him fall on the ground. _

_His majesty walked over to me as he clapped. "He is the best student here." The teacher said to his majesty. The secret was that he trained me more than others to make me stronger than the others since his majesty was fond of me. His majesty walked toward me and patted my head. I looked down at the ground without a respond. The fallen guy who was behind me, stood up and charged at me with his club. That's when I first killed somebody. My body reacted to the attack. When I realized what I'd done, my knife, for emergency, was on his chest. He fall down immediately while choking out blood. _

_Blood spurted on my hand was dripping down. Others were looking at me like I was crazy. What his majesty said was more shocking than ever, "The true warrior of Spade has to be like that." Inhuman wasn't what he meant, I think. What I didn't know; her highness was looking at me, watching my movement when I killed my competent. After that, his majesty sent me to the advanced training center._

Why I had this flashback? I don't know. What I learned that day strength overcomes the humanity. It lasted for a long time. I killed the ones who got in my way and aimed for the top. I stopped my thinking, I don't like my thought get mixed up so I just stared up at the sky, carefully sensing the atmosphere, getting ready for the attack that may come anytime.

**Leonardo**

I watched Raphael watching Raina. Raina was different than I expected. In the castle, surrounded by her lieges, she was powerful, scary ruler. Perhaps a dictator. But the Spade Queen I was looking at was a girl. Like a clown who just took off his mask. I heard that she hardly smiled (from the servant chatting). But she smiled a lot as she talked with Alden.

Alden guided us to the border and gave something to the guards as he passed through, followed by us. "What did you give them?" Donatello asked, hurrying his pace to be next to him. "Sign of the Royal Heart. There will be no one here from now on. Just a moor, bleak plain." He was right. I always yearned to see this area, hoped it would be wonderful, that someday I will explore, but this place broke the hope I had.

Adventure and wonder wasn't even close, it was just a wasteland with ancient buildings, clearly covered in dust and spider webs. "Is this really….?" I asked and Alden nodded sadly as he walked into a building nearby. "Why are you going there?" Raina asked. "I've been here only once but I can remember them clearly. And what you are looking for; the Remains, are in here. According to my memory, I was wondering off when I was little and I entered this place and saw a blue orb shimmering."

Donatello didn't waited to hear the whole story, but he entered the entrance and disappeared into the darkness. "Wait! It's too dark to walk without a light!" Alden said as Mikey lighted up a torch and a lamp. Alden grabbed the lamp and ran in. Raphael pulled the torch from Mikey's hand and followed in. Raina, Mikey and I went in, following Raphael's step carefully. Raina stepped closer to Raphael, now walking beside him and as we got deeper into the dungeon, I was frightened. And it seemed that almost everyone was. "How were you able to get this deep?" Raphael asked the young king.

"I was following a, um, I can't quiet remember. I'm sorry. It was shining and I followed it." Alden took a step ahead of Donatello, with Mikey right behind him. Raina started to examine the walls and put her hand on the wall. "There's a writing." She gasped. But nobody paid attention. "Raphael." She stopped her servant as she told her something about the writings. "Your majesty, we should just get the Remains and escape this as quickly as possible." She looked like she wanted to protest but pursed her lips and followed the scholar. Raphael sighed and followed her. I glanced at the wall but as the light was getting farther away from me, I just decided to ignore it.

As we stepped deeper, we entered a chamber. Well, pretty small but in the middle was a chest. Donatello ran toward it and tried to open it. But there was a lock. "It's too rusty." Donatello said. "Step over." Raphael said as he pulled his sword out and slashed the lock. It broke into pieces as Donatello pulled out his orb from his bosom and it glowed lightly. I stepped closer and opened the chest. Inside was 3 keys. Blue, red and yellow. All now were rusty. I picked up the blue one as Raphael and Mikey picked up the others.

The keys glowed and shot light at the wall. I just then realized that the wall was covered in curtains. We ran to the wall, uncovered the wall and there were the Remains. "Finally." Donatello said as he smiled. I was about to grab the Tear Stone as a knife hit the wall right next to me. I turned around and there was Erlene Futapie, holding 4 knives in her hand.

"I am not letting you have them."

**Sorry for the late update. I had my Final exam and failed them horribly. Well not that I'm going to be held back, in Korea it's different. Anyway, please review! **

**Reviewers will get cookies! Yay!**


	34. Donatello 9 Michelangelo 9

Trump

Donatello 9/ Michelangelo 9

**Mikey**

Erlene Futapie was standing on the doorway, glaring at us. Leonardo was staring at both the spy and the knife, she had just thrown. "Who are you?" Donnie asked the blonde spy. She smirked as she put some of her knives into her pocket, "I am Erlene Futapie. Spy of the Spade Kingdom." She said as she glanced at Raphael. "And I am the one who killed Princess Opal of the Nation." She said as she looked at me and his majesty.

His majesty didn't say anything but he was trembling. With anger, fear and wrath. I held his hand. He looked up at me and I nodded with comforting look. He didn't look okay with it but he hold his sword and pointed it at Erlene Futapie. She shrugged and walked toward Raphael and Queen Raina. Raphael was holding the Blood Stone in his hand and Erlene snatched it away from him. "It's beautiful." She said, her eyes glittering. Leonardo put the Tear Stone into his pocket and I did the same with the Fang Stone.

Raphael grabbed the Stone and his eyes were full of surprise as he stared into it. "IT is beautiful." He said as he smiled. "Raphael." The Queen said as she glanced at the spy, smirking. "What are you doing here?" Raphael growled. His eyes changed from amazed to devil. Human (or an Animal) can be a devil once in a life time but I was sure he could be one anytime he wants to be.

"To stop this nonsense." Futapie answered with a glare. "This isn't a nonsense, Futapie. This is national business and you have no right to infer this." The Queen said with a powerful force. "I want the Kingdom to be the ruler of this land. I want my Kingdom to be the strongest! There is no point of stopping this war. We need to keep it on and finish this." Erlene said as she walked closer toward the Queen. "Erlene Futapie. I am the Queen of the Kingdom and your job is to serve me and obey what I say. And now I order you to step away from this problem and leave us alone."

She looked angry. "I killed Princess Opal for nothing. I killed her so I can give the Kingdom victory and rule the land of Trump but I can see now that I was wrong. I served wrong Ruler." She said as she drew her knife. Raphael drew Penetrate and pointed it at her. She glanced at the imperator of the Kingdom. "I thought you wanted to give Spade the victory too, or was I wrong about you?" Raphael's eyes turned thin a bit, "I serve her majesty. And I will do what I was told to do. Unlike you, I think serving the country is as same as serving the ruler well."

She growled at me. Donatello gulped as he watched them. I silently pulled out Pricker. His majesty noticed it and put his hand on my fist. He shook his head but just this time. Just once, I wanted to disobey him and have revenge on his little sister, Princess Opal, the treasure who always gave the people laughter. The memory of her and the scene of murder made tears form in my eyes. "Sorry your majesty." I said as I charged at her.

Raphael looked surprised and lowered his sword a bit and maybe she noticed his look and dodged the attack. I growled and shot a glare at Raphael who made an apologizing look and prepared for an attack as well. Donatello stepped back with his majesty and the Queen but Leonardo drew his sword as well and aimed for Erlene Futapie. She had a good sense because she jumped, grabbed a prominent part of the ceiling and swung her body to land over Raphael and Mikey.

She smirked at us and charged at Donatello. He closed his eyes, while guarding himself as best as he could but Raphael was faster, he blocked the attack with his sword and kicked her stomach, causing her to fall on her back. "I thought you can be one of the best female warriors. The one who will last in the history forever, but my hope was too high and I know you will remain in history as a traitor and a murderer. You've disappointed me too much." He said. Erlene looked frightened but she looked like she gave up on everything now. "Tell Eryn that I'm sorry." She whispered and I heard it. Penetrate literally penetrated her body. Raphael pulled his sword out and she was dead, while smirking at the world.

I stared down at the corpse of the blonde. I nudged it with the tip of my left foot. "She's really dead." I said. "She could be having a normal life if I ignored her." Raphael said regretfully. "It was her who made the choice. You were only trying to help her." I said, patting his shoulder. He shook it off of me and while his hand on a pillar, he looked down. The Queen looked at him, her black eyes with look of sorrow. "I liked her a lot. She was my friend." The Queen said as she ruffled his majesty's hair. He smiled up at her. "I will miss her. I truly will."

Donatello said he want to look around more. He said he wanted to see if there are other remains of dragons. "I thought we will only need this." I said but Donatello said that he want to look for the remains of Mother Dragon. "Who said that there are?" The Queen asked. "I saw it in a book." She sighed. "That's not true. There aren't any remains for the Mother Dragon. They are just made ups by an adventurer long time ago and some believed it. It's not true." Donatello asked her what if she's the one who doesn't know the truth. She looked like as if she wanted to say something but Donatello cut in and asked her lots of questions. It looked like that Donnie wants them to be real.

**Donatello's POV**

Alright, I can understand that she's trying to correct me, and the fact that she's the Queen of Spade, she is used to telling people what to do. But, it's not like she really knows the truth. And until I find out if the Remains are real or not, I am staying here. I told that to my brothers. "Well, is there anything we can help you with?" Mikey asked. I shook my head, "You helped me enough to bring me here. I don't care if you live. I am not leaving the ancient history until I find them or I find out that Spade Queen was telling the truth."

Raphael raised his brow and he said he will be on the Queen's side no matter what. "I don't care." I said. He nodded and said that there are more important things we have to do. "Raphael's right Donatello. We were here to get the remains and stop the war. You said that the people will listen more if we have the Remains. We can't delay it or fail because of your personal desire. Also someone else may come to stop us, like Erlene." Leonardo reminded me.

I told them then to give me a week. They said they will wait for me at the outskirt. They left me with some food and water then headed away. I started my research. In one week I entered half of the ruins and read most of the writings on the walls. A week passed very fast. I was running out of time and I went into the ruin where we found the Remains and read the writings on the wall. I frowned because the writings on the wall proved that I was wrong and the Beauty in the Black was right. She must've read it on the way here. I was too eager to see the Remains, I missed the writings on the wall.

I walked out of the ruin, sighed as I looked up at the sky. I swore that it is almost noon but it was rather dark. Not just because of the cloud, but there was something else that makes the Ancient Territory dark. "The Creator Dragon is blocking the sunlight." I said, just realizing it. I walked back to the camp where everyone was waiting for me. "So, did you find it, Scholar?" Spade Queen asked me with her arms crossed. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid that you were right after all. The writing on the wall proved it." She looked satisfied and said that we should hurry back.

Mikey later asked about the writing. "It said something about rumors spreading, the Mother Dragon's disappearance and that she's still looking after us and waiting until the time is right to come out." I told him. "Where is she waiting?" I shrugged, "I don't know. But I know that it is the place where we cannot go." He nodded understandingly and looked up. "I hope the war will end soon as possible. I don't want it to be longer. Of course, there aren't any battles right now, but that doesn't mean that we are not in the middle of the war."

I agreed with him. "Where are we going to announce it?" I asked. "We are going to get separated. Mikey go with Alden, Donatello, you go tell your own king and tell him. I will go with Raina and Raphael since the soldiers of Diamond and Spade are all in the Kingdom. After we tell them, and if you succeed, tell them to be at, umm…" Leonardo looked at Raina, who smiled and continued, "At the Island Vinaty. It is located at the north of the Kingdom." She said and glanced at Leonardo. "Why there?" He asked. "Well, it's not too far from the Country and it will be easy to sail across from Heart since it's an island."

Leonardo understood and we separated as we reached the Gate. Mikey and Heart King headed back to Corazon while I went north to the border of Spade and Clubs, the rest headed back to Laia. I forgot how long it took to get to Risti. Want me to guess? Long. That's it. Long.

When I got there, I looked like a homeless man who looked like he was going to collapse in any seconds. I reached my house and the servants looked very surprised. "Sir, where have you been? We were worried." I told them that I am in hurry right now so I need to take bath, change my cloth and eat because I was very hungry.

They did as they were told. They prepared for my bath, cloth and food. I took a quick bath, and when I thought I was clean enough to go to castle without freaking everyone out, I changed into fresh clothes and dug into steak and salad the chef prepared in hurry. I then told to get my horse ready and when it was ready I headed off to the castle to tell his majesty about it.

I reached the castle and the first one to greet me was Princess Josephine. "Teacher! Where have you been? I missed you so much and so did Joseph!" She said as she hugged me tightly. "I am very sorry your highness. I was busy, trying to stop this war and trying to find my lost brothers." I said, caressing her hair. She looked up, "You have brothers?" I nodded. "I want to meet them!" She beamed. I smiled and said that she will meet them very soon. I put her down on the floor and headed up to his majesty's library.

He was there. Not expecting me, though. "Daniel! I thought-" "Please, I'm Donatello. Not Daniel. You don't have to call me that now." He nodded and told me to sit down. He asked me the purpose and I started my story. It was long, pretty useless but it gave him enough background to understand what I was telling him. I showed him the Scale Stone, he was amazed, surprised, shocked, and scared at the same time. He asked me how can we stop the war by that. I sighed mentally, realizing that he didn't want the war to happen. "Your majesty, you want the 4 countries to be peaceful, right?" I asked and he nodded. "That's all we need. We just need to head to Vinaty." He nodded and told me that he need some rest.

**Mikey**

When his majesty and I reached Corazon, the whole city was looking for their missing king. We sneaked into the dungeon of the castle as quiet as possible and went to his room. The maids were surprised by his sudden appearance and how he looked. "I want to take a bath. And tell all of the nobles to come to the castle. I have an important announcement to make. And do not report this to Mother. I am doing it by myself." The maids responded with 'Yes your majesty' and did as they were told to.

I took a short bath and waited for his majesty to get ready. When he was ready, he wore his crown and headed to the hall where the nobles were waiting. He sat on his throne while I watched it from the corridor on the side of the hall.

"Your majesty, where have you been?" One asked. But his majesty said he will answer it later and said that there is more important thing to say.

"I have a thing to stop this nonsense." The nobles looked at each other and mumbled something to each other. "What is it?"

"Mikey, the royal clown, have found the Remains of the Creator Dragon with his brothers." He gave me a look and I entered the hall with the bright yellow with bit of gold orb on a cushion. The nobles stared at it when I gave it to his majesty. "This is the Fang Stone. I am sure that most of you know about this stone." The nobles nodded their head. "Then you believe that if they are united the Creator Dragon will be reborn." They nodded. "This stone is the remain of his fang. And it can revive our beloved Creator Dragon."

One of the nobles raised his hand to get a permission to ask a question. His majesty granted it, "Where are the rest? How are we supposed to know if it is real?" The others started to agree with him. "You are wondering?" His majesty asked calmly. "Then, the ones who are really curious should head to Vinaty with me. The rest of the remains are located there." The one who asked the question seemed to be startled but he said that he will go. And so did few others. His majesty looked satisfied and told me to get the Fang Stone. I picked it up and walked back into the corridor where I was standing.

His majesty told me to get ready to leave again and told me that he was sorry to get me into troubles like this. I told him that this was nothing and I will gladly get ready to leave the Nation to the Kingdom. He smiled at me with apologizing look and walked into his room. I headed straight to Lucia, who was surprisingly, waiting for me to come.

'I was waiting for you.' She gestured. "Sorry. If I took so long." She smiled and shook her head, she walked toward me and put her small arms around my waist. She didn't reach all the way to the back, but it didn't matter. She put her head on my chest and closed her eyes, I put my arms around her and hugged her tight.

I came back to my room, laid on my bed and sighed. I closed my eyes, and soon, I fell asleep. I was tired. I dreamed about imaginary childhood, if we weren't born in this time, and if my brothers and I lived together. Happy, innocent and cheerful. It would've been nice. It really truly would've been nice. To be normal, to be happy and to be with the ones you love and to be with your family. The thing that I wanted for such a long time.

**Please review. **

**Please? Can't you? **

**Please?**

**Thank you for reading.**


	35. Raphael 10 Leonardo 10

Trump

Raphael 10 Leonardo 10

**Raphael**

It is surprising how Leonardo and I are brothers. We just don't get along each other. You will be surprised if you see the amount of times we fought during the journey to Laia. Her majesty, stood between us and tried to calm us down which didn't work most of the time. He got along just fine with Mikey and Donatello but I wonder why not me. I couldn't get along well with any of them. I told that to her majesty when Leonardo was away and what she said was that I didn't have friends but they did. What's the difference?

We separated when we got to Laia. Her majesty and I went to the castle while Leonardo headed to the base camp. Her majesty and him promised to meet at the hall of the castle at tomorrow morning. "You will be there as well Raphael, as a proof." She said. "I understand your majesty." I nodded and went into the castle, surprising everyone. The servants surrounded her majesty and she told them to call every nobles in the morning. The servants didn't ask twice and obeyed.

She told me to get ready with the Blood Stone. I walked to my house, told the servants not to make a fuss and changed my cloth into fresh new ones. I sighed as I lied on my bed. I closed my eyes and thought how Leonardo is convincing his followers. "Kami sama, why did you give me such a hard quest? Why did you make me born at a time like this?" I muttered to myself and laughed like a maniac.

**Leonardo**

Is it that shocking for a lost king to come back and say 'hello'? Every single nobles of Diamond was asking me where have I been. I didn't answer the question, I just told them there is need to go to the Spade Castle tomorrow morning. They said that is unacceptable for they are our enemies. "They are not." I said, looking at them. They looked startled, shocked, surprised. "How so, your majesty?" I gave them one deep look and went to find Amana, and my dear daughter, Amika.

"Father!" Amika cried when she spotted me and tackled me. "Father, where have you been? I was so worried about you. I was scared that you won't come back. I was thinking about you all the time and dreamed about you at night." She said as she buried her face into my chest. "Amika, dear. You don't have to be scared now. I am here to protect you. Don't worry my child. Everything is going to work out well." I promised as I held her tightly.

Amana was taking a walk when she spotted us. I looked up and saw her looking down at us, tears silently flowing down. I put Amika down and stood up. Amana stared up at me, tears just crawling down her cheek, falling onto the grass. She took a step forward, she was trying to say something, but no sound came from her. "Ah…." She said. I took a step forward and hugged her. I held her tightly, she stared to cry out loudly. "Why? Why?" She managed to choke out those words. "Why…" the rest of the sentence turned into muffle for she was crying too much. She buried her face into my chest, crying. Soaking my cloth with her tears.

"I am sorry. I am sorry to be a bad husband. I am sorry to leave you like this." I said, holding her tight. "I had to. I hope you understand it. It was for the best of the 4 countries. I just wanted the fight to be over." I felt a nodding. I kissed the top of her head and looked down to see little Amika holding my leg. "Don't leave again. Please?" she asked. I nodded. "I promise. I won't leave like this ever again." More crying came from Amana.

The next day came quickly and I headed to the castle, followed by doubtful generals and scared nobles. I sighed, thinking of the way to convince these men. When I reached the hall, I realized the difference between the kingdom and the other countries. There were women in the hall. They weren't maids but they were nobles, representing their family. There is fairness of women and men in the Kingdom.

The Queen stood up from her throne and smiled at us. I stepped closer to her and kissed back of her hand. "Good to see you Raina. Where is Raphael, my hot headed brother?" I asked with a smile and the hall was filled with gasps. "Your majesty, you mean General Hamato was brother of the Diamond King?" One of the nobles of Spade asked. "Your majesty, your brother is one of the people of Spade?" One of the generals of Diamond asked. "Not was, is." Raina said to her people. And I said the similar thing to my people. I looked around, and asked Raina one more time where Raphael was.

"I'm right here." Raphael said from high up, leaning on to the balustrade. The hall was double story so you could see another floor. I smiled and told him to come down. He grunted and disappeared. One of the nobles asked, "Your majesty, could you please tell us what is the matter? Why we all have to be here. We are in middle of the war." There was whispering and muttering throughout the nobles. I nodded toward Raina, who nodded and waited until Raphael arrived.

When Raphael arrived at the hall, he walked up to Raina and stood next to her. Still aware of the fact that people of Diamond were here. Raina walked up to her throne, but didn't sit. She gestured me to come up next to her and I did. "I, Raina di Vanga, the Queen of Spade, is going to announce that the Final War is over, along with Leonardo Hamato, the King of Diamond. Some nobles fainted and lots of whispering came along.

I started, "There has been war in the land of Trump since the 4 countries have founded. We are same people who originated from same country. We found it useless to fight and to convince the people, my brother and I found this." I took out the Tear Stone from my pocket, and Raphael walked toward us with Blood Stone in his hand. I heard mumbling.

"Do you realize what this is?" I asked. Some seemed to notice what it is, others were confused but knew that this was something very important. "Your majesty, his that Tear Stone?" One asked. I nodded my head. The hall fell silent. "We have found this. In order to convince you to stop the war. This war is meaningless. The Creator Dragon will be awaken soon. There is no need to show the land flowing in blood." Raina said. The nobles didn't know what to say. This is going to be difficult for me, but who would dare to disobey the Queen?

"Your majesty." I looked down and saw the priest, Luka Megania. She was glaring up at the Queen. I heard that there are some people who are against the Queen and are on the formal king's side and I think she is one of them. "Queen Raina. Do you think just because the war stops, the whole bad feeling we had for each other will change immediately? No. It would continue down for decades. I don't think it would be a use to stop at this moment."

Some were agreeing with her. "The feeling you are talking about will get worse if we don't stop now." The Queen retorted. Luka was glaring at the Queen when a servant interrupted. "Your majesty, his highness is dead." Everyone looked at the servant. Raina collapsed on the ground, tears falling from her. She screamed and Raphael held on to her. Luka hurried out, and I told one of my men to follow her.

**Raphael**

Her majesty was crying as she was heading to his highness' room. The door opened and she ran inside. King Abner of the Spade was lying on his bed, peacefully, and was cold. "Father!" Her majesty cried out. Leonardo entered as he stared at the corpse and hung his head. Princess Riliane was crouching next to the bed, crying. She sobbed and looked up, "Sister." Her majesty turned to face her little sister. "Father said to stop the nonsense. You are going to do it, right?" Riliane said through her sob and her majesty nodded her head and buried her head into her father's bed.

She stood up. "We are going to Vinaty. Right now."

**Terribly sorry for being late.**

**Please review!**


	36. Donatello 10 Michelangelo 10

Trump

Donatello 10 Michelangelo 10

**Donatello**

It was ready. His majesty squeezed all his power so he can convince the nobles. The Clubs nobles weren't disobeying since they didn't want any war to be done. His majesty and I sailed to the island of Vinaty. I wanted to meet Leonardo, Mikey and even Raphael. But I wanted to meet Father as well. I missed his gentle smile. I wanted that sad face to brighten up when he sees us. I smiled at the thought of him.

I stared at the ship, ready to take off. I remembered. I remembered the time when I headed to the Empire. I smiled. I turned around. I wouldn't return to the Country if not necessary for I want to be with Father. I hope Princess Josephine would understand. And Violetta… I would miss her. I will…..

The cold breeze, the same breeze I felt when heading to the Empire gushed into my face. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I can do it. I thought.

A week passed. Clubs and Vinaty aren't far away from each other. So it didn't really took a lot of time. It's a good thing, I could meet my family fast.

I got off the ship and looked around. Not my first time to be in Spade but this was the Island. Island Vinaty was one of the most beautiful place I've ever seen. This is a resort for royals of Spade and now currently used as the base of the Trump Union. But that's not the point. I walked in, there wasn't anyone who came to greet the royal family of Clubs. But the people who were walking by greeted us, it was special.

Vinaty is not a big island so it was easy to find the biggest building in the island. At the very center was Spade Royals' summerhouse. I guided his majesty. He was on his carriage with his family and I was on a horse side by side with the carriage. "Teacher, the war will end?" Asked Prince Joseph through the window. Her majesty pulled him down to sit on his seat. "I'm sure it will end if it go out well." I replied. I smiled but truth to be told, I was nervous. Who wouldn't?

As the gate of the mansion opened, Queen Raina was standing there, to greet us. His majesty smiled at the sight of the young Queen. Her eyes were red. I spotted my brothers, I noticed Leonardo was also there. I got off my horse and walked toward them. I held their hands. The royal family stepped out of the carriage and walked to the Royal from Spade and Diamond. I asked Raphael why the Queen's condition wasn't good, all he did was to glare at me. I asked Leonardo and he responded that King Abner died. I glanced at the back of the Spade Queen, it seemed powerless than the last time I saw her.

I entered a chamber, Raphael told me this is where the conference will be held. There was a huge round table, with 4 chairs. Queen Raina properly thanked his majesty that he came and said that the conference will have to be waited until King Alden of Heart comes. "I understand. I am sorry about the news of King Abner." The Queen looked down, nodded to him and turned away. I felt sorry for her a bit, I know how it feels to lose the one you loved.

Leonardo guided me to meet Father. I nervously walked to a room. The door opened and there was my Father, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding onto a staff. He looked in my direction and stood up immediately. He walked toward me and hugged me. "Donatello, my son. Are you okay?" He asked. I hugged back, I felt tears coming down. "I was worried about you my son, are you okay?" He asked. I croaked the word, 'yes' and hugged tighter. "I am so glad…"

**Mikey**

I walked next to the carriage. We just reached the Island Vinaty and it is a beautiful island. The beach was beautiful, with the crystal clear water coming up to tickle people's toes, the people were laughing and smiling. It seemed like these people were living in a different world than us. Some children waved at me. I waved back, but it made me wonder if these children knows who we are. What caused us to be here, and why are we here.

The gate of the mansion opened and showed Queen Raina, King Leonardo, and King Caesar were standing, greeting the royal family of Heart Nation. "Welcome to Vinaty. Was the trip pleasant, Alden?" The Queen asked, looking down at his majesty, who smiled brightly and nodded that he had a wonderful trip to Vinaty. "Thank you for the effort to stop the war." He said. The Queen smiled and guided us inside. The nobles followed, still unsure if this is not a trap.

The Queen guided us to the hall with a huge round table made out of wood, covered with a white silk tablecloth, embroidered with golden thread at the edge. The four chairs were made of red velvet cushions and had golden decorations. The hall was decorated with portraits of the great kings of the Kingdom. Let's see, there were, as far as I remember, King Edward, the one who made the Kingdom the strongest, King Henry, the king who almost took over the Empire and others that I don't know much.

The Queen sat at one of the chairs. Leonardo did the same with her and so did the rest of the kings. I stood next to his majesty, Raphael stood next to Queen Raina, and Donatello stood by King Caesar. Leonardo had his wife next to him, Queen Amana. "First, I want everyone here to know that the death of Princess Opal wasn't my decision. It was my spy, Erlene Futapie's own creation." I heard a small gasp and there was her. I almost took out the Pricker but the Queen continued. "Erlene Futapie was punished with death. And I just want to make sure that it has nothing to do with me, or the whole Kingdom."

The nobles from Heart didn't look too happy with her statement. "I also want to say something about waging the war." His majesty blurted out. "Waging wasn't my decision, it was my Mother's." He must've forgotten that she came here with us. In fact she was watching the whole thing and she looked like she wanted to do something. I got my hand on the Pricker and glared at the Queen. She looked like she wanted to say something but Queen Raina told her that the Heart Queen Marianette has no right to say something about this conference. Her highness shut her mouth immediately but gave Queen Raina a silent glare.

The King of Clubs stood up and asked if it is okay for just the 4 rulers of each country to talk and made us to go out of the hall, I tried to eavesdrop by putting my head on the door, but Donatello dragged me away from the door and shooed everyone away. He gave one last look at the door and followed us. Muffling sound was coming from door when I the doors were completely out of my sight.

I waited but I am not a person that is too patient. So what I chose to do was to go out of the mansion and showed the people of the town the tricks I know. The claps others make is one of the music that I enjoy listening. "You are amazing!" a girl said with a smile. I patted her on the head and thanked her. I haven't heard that since a long time.

I heard a sound of a sailor. But there isn't a ship that will come, I went to the port, only to find a ship, completely armed. A woman was on the ship's head, she seemed to be ordering something to the soldiers. "That's Luka Megania." The girl said as she looked at the direction where I was looking at. I backed up a little and told the girl to hide because it may be dangerous. The girl looked like she wanted to ask why but I told her to listen to me just this once. The girl turned and started to run.

I stepped closer and the atmosphere told me that this was the revolution. I quickly run, "Raph!"

**Donatello**

I was with my brother and few other novels. I suddenly smelled something. Metal. And it was mixed with blood. "Raphael…." I said, he looked up. Then I heard the metals clashing to each other. "What is it Donatello?" He asked. "I… did you hear something?" He gave me an unpleasant look, shaking his head. "Oh…" I then heard it again, this time more clear. "Raphael, I think something is wrong." I said. He ignored it and looked at the door. I stayed silent.

Soon Mikey burst into the door, panting hard. "What is it?" Raphael asked. "This is not good. I can feel it. The woman named Luka Megania brought a ship full of soldiers." Raphael stood up immediately. He walked closer to Mikey and grabbed his collar. "What did you say?" He snarled. His eyes were burning and his voice could scare anyone in this world. Mikey choked. The nobles watching, pulled Raphael away from Mikey and tried to calm him down. "Luka Megania is here, with a ship full of soldiers." Mikey said through the coughing.

Raphael told the nobles to prepare for fight if they want the peace of the 4 countries. "Luka Megania is preparing for revolt. She was always disagreeing on everything that her majesty said." Raphael said through his teeth and said that I have to inform the rulers right now. I nodded and ran to the hall and opened the door, followed by few soldiers. I opened the door and only found that the hall was empty. "Your majesty?" I called out. I told one of the soldiers to collect more soldiers and search for the kings and the queen. I went to search them with the rest but couldn't find anything. "Damn it!" I said and swore.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I concentrated until I could hear a faint cry of the Queen. But it wasn't real. I knew that it was a prediction. I went to Raphael, he was fuming with rage when he heard it and I said we should seek dungeon. "Is there an entrance to the dungeon from outside of the castle?" I asked. He thought for a second and nodded. He told one of his men, Pecar, I think, to get the men and seal the exit.

He had Racker and other soldiers to follow him to the dungeon. "Are you coming?" he asked me and Mikey. Mikey said he will come but I told him that I would stay here on the surface. "Fair enough." Raphael said and headed out of the room. I went to the top of the mansion to get a better view of the situation. My head hurted. I meant, literally. It felt like something was banging a hammer on my head. I withstood and walked upstairs. I reached the top and looked around. There was a lake, pure blue. There was a forest, emerald green. And there was the town, corpse and blood. I stared at the pink haired woman, who was coming close to the mansion.

She was the one who had done this. She caused these. Raphael said that she was against with Queen Raina with everything. But, I want to ask, why? Why would she not listen to her own leader? I stopped the thinking and walked downstairs to inform the nobles to prepare for the battle. They didn't seem to approve it, however, there was no choice but to do it. They picked a sword from the walls and told the soldiers to be prepared. "All the sacrifices are for the union of the countries." I said, trying to encourage them. I am not sure if it worked but they knew that they had to fight already.


	37. Final Chapter

Trump

Raphael 11 Leonardo 11 Donatello 11 Michelangelo 11+Alden's POV

Final Chapter

**Leonardo**

How come no one heard us when we got kidnapped? Perhaps, royal napped, but that's not the point. The point is that someone with power is against the reunion of the Trump. Raina realized who sent these people and threatened to execute them after this is over. But they threatened _her_ to keep quiet unless her sister, Riliane won't be safe. Riliane bit her lips as she glared at the spies. Her eyes were saying that Raphael would come and save us all.

The spies tied us in rope before we can resist more. Raina didn't resist to this but remained calm. Alden kept calm as well but his eyes were in fear. "No need to worry Alden, there is nothing to be afraid of…." Raina said, confident but sad. Alden nodded and we, the rulers of Trump couldn't do anything but to follow the assassins.

Time flowed and we were deep in the dungeon. I had no idea where they were guiding us. I saw a something that reflected off the torch light that the assassins were holding. I stepped closer to it, which was held by Raina. It was knife. Eziet. I think that was what she said. It was too big to be knife, rather a dagger but she was carefully cutting off the ropes tying Alden. He looked worried. He looked up at her and the assassins from time to time. I watched them quietly and started to feel nervous myself as well.

The rope was finally done and before it fell on the ground, Alden grabbed it and carefully put it on the ground and stopped walking. None of the assassins noticed it and kept on walking. Raina gestured him to grab the dagger. Alden grabbed the grip and stood still. Raina kept on walking as if nothing happened. I gave Alden a hopeful look and so did Caesar. Alden nodded and started backing up quietly. I hoped he knew the way we got here….

It took them a long time realize that Alden was gone. "Where is the Heart King?" one drew his sword and aimed for Raina. She remained silent with amazingly calm face. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not his guardian." She said, smirking, as if saying that 'You are too stupid to notice that he was gone.' The assassin became mad and was about to strike her when his partner stopped him. He whispered something to him and the one who tried to kill Raina put the sword away. He snarled at the Queen and went off after Alden.

**Alden**

As soon as Raina gave me her dagger, I waited until the light disappeared and started to walk back to the entrance of the dungeon. To be honest, I didn't know the exact direction we came but I just kept walking because there weren't lots of divisions of the corridor. Then I heard footsteps. I thought it would be the assassins so I ran. I ran as fast as I could and saw a shadow in front of me. I was about to stop myself but I couldn't and ran into him. "Your majesty!" I looked up and saw the clown of Heart.

I then saw Raphael, followed by his men. "Where is her majesty?" Raphael asked me fiercely. "Deep in the dungeon. I think the assassins will follow me. I don't know exactly where they took them." "Is Leonardo safe?" Mikey asked and I nodded. "He is okay. We need to go now." I said, for Raphael looked extremely worried.

I tried my best to guide them down but because I hesitated too much Raphael asked me if I've seen any writings on the wall. "Well, about Creator Dragon? I think that's the last one I saw…" I said. Raphael then told me to go up to where it is safe. "Pecar will keep you safe." He must've thought that I was worried to go all the way up there by myself. The man, Pecar said that it will be too dangerous for me and said that Raphael can take care from here. I looked at the corridor, dark. But I did want to go. I really did…. However, I won't be a big help anyway. I took out Eziet and handed it to Raphael. "Give this to Raina." I said and followed Pecar out of the dungeon.

**Raphael**

Surprising thing is that even Mikey didn't talk. I thought he will talk endlessly but I was wrong. The only thing he said after the Heart King left was 'Umm'. We walked in silence until I could see a faint torch light in front of us. Far away. I gestured them to turn off the torch and quietly followed the torch light, my hand on Penetrate's grip. I drew my sword and quietly ran after the torch light, Mikey followed me, drawing Pricker. Someone stopped, it wasn't the one holding the torch. It turned around and dodged to another side. I ran past it and glanced at it. 'Your majesty.'

There were the letters Heart King explained. "Mikey, come back here. Follow me. I think I know where they took them." Mikey stopped walking ahead and came back to me. "Where? Now don't say you can't tell me. When the Trump unites I am free to come here as a citizen as well." I sighed and told him about the underground temple built under the mansion for beneath the castle it would be too exposed. He didn't seem to be satisfied with the answer but he stepped behind me and followed my steps. "You are sure this is right, right?" Mikey asked. "Yes. Shut up."

I guided down and saw the sealed door. "I didn't know that it was sealed, now don't complain." I said as Mikey opened his mouth to say something. "Damn it." He said and then started to examine the door. "Isn't there something like key or something to open this?" He asked, looking into a crack to see if there is something he could peek into. "Her majesty has it. And perhaps Luka as well." I said, drawing Eziet out of my cloth.

"Wuh, what are you trying to do with that? Kill me?" I sighed and inserted the sword's blade in the hole just in size for the blade. The door started to rumble and opened. "That's amazing." I heard Mikey's gasp. I told my men to come, ignoring Mikey. He noticed that we were moving, "Hey! Wait for me!" he cried out.

**Leonardo**

Well I never thought Spade had built a temple underground. It was huge, magnificent and beautiful in my point of view. "It's beautiful." I gasped. "It was built by greatest architects in the Kingdom." Raina explained. "I can't believe that the great Queen Raina, captured and is just explaining to the Diamond King like nothing ever happened!" I looked up and saw the priest, Luka looking down from the pedestal. Raina frowned.

"You are a coward. You think you can get the Kingdom if you just have a revolt?"

"Well I think you are coward for you are just hiding behind the men." Luka said as she smirked, making the Queen growl.

"I am not a coward. I rule the strongest country of them!" Clubs King and I shared a look, not feeling comfortable between them.

Luka snorted and looked around. She frowned, "Where's the Heart King?" She asked.

"He ran away. I lend him my dagger. Guess you forgot to tell your assassins to look closely next time." Raina said. Luka looked furious right now. She drew a bow and aimed for the Spade Queen when the door opened and a needle flew toward Luka, and stabbed into her arm. Luka screamed painfully and looked at the attacker. "Mikey!" I cried out. He jumped to the pedestal and grabbed his weapon. "Hey brother." He said, releasing me from the rope. He did same with others. Raphael walked toward the Queen, handing her the Eziet. "Your majesty." He said. She smiled. "Thank you Raphael." Raina said and she faced the enemies. A soldier handed me a sword. Not a bad idea to fight.

Luka glared at Raphael. "You hideous creature, you were meant to be dead when you killed that boy!" Luka yelled, her used to be beautiful face was now distorted with madness, now she looked like she was over 50. "How old is she?" Mikey whispered to me. I shrugged. Luka turned to us, "It's a shame that your man died. It was foolish of you to make someone shadow on me." I growled, realizing that she was talking about the man I put to spy on her. He was dead. She then turned to Raina, holding her bleeding arm. "You will regret that you didn't listen to me. Animals aren't supposed to be treated just like humans. They are monsters, mistakes of the Creator Dragon."

I stepped toward her. "Well excuse me. We are the one who found the Remains. And we are the chose ones of all. We were chosen to stop this war and bring peace to Trump." Luka snorted, "Peace? There is no such thing as peace. When this war is over the other war will come." She said, almost sadly. "I don't think so. With your death, peace will come." Raphael snarled as he drew Penetrate and charged toward the priestess.

**Donatello**

I watched the battle on land. It was horrible. Watching innocent people dying is the worst thing ever. I grabbed a sword and left the room to fight when someone blocked me. "Lucia?" I asked. The girl, her head covered with hood, nodded. _'Please follow me. There is something else you need to do other than to battle with your sword. Drop it.'_ Her telepathy said. I was about to protest when her psychic worked and made me drop the sword.

I had no choice but to follow her. She guided me to the hall where the meeting was held. There were the Remains. _'Your foresight was given for a reason. Bring out the Creator Dragon.'_ I looked at her as if she was crazy. "You must be out of your mind. I can't bring the Creator Dragon with foresight." Lucia pulled her hood and looked up at me straight in my eyes. _'Trust me. You can. Only you can.'_

Her eyes were pleading. I sighed and stepped up to the Remains, closed my eyes and concentrated. 'How am I supposed to do this?' I thought to myself. I tried to think up an image of Creator Dragon. Purple glossy scales, orange razor fangs, pure blue tears with eyes of same color and blood. Sacred blood. I could feel the light shining on to my face. I opened my eyes and the stones were shining brightly. "Oh my…." I muttered as I stepped back. The stones shattered into pieces. The light stopped.

I stared at the table, "This is it? Are you serious?" I asked Lucia who silently looked outside the door. I heard a scream and headed out of the mansion. The battle had stopped. The people were looking at the same direction. A gigantic dragon was looking down at the Island Vinaty. I didn't know what to say. "What is that?" I saw Heart King. "Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him, facing him eye-to-eye. "Yes. But what is that?" He asked once more. I stood up, "Creator Dragon." I said. I took a step forward. Heart King followed me. I walked toward the Dragon, I fastened my pace and I ran to it, his eyes were following me as I ran to it.

**Mikey**

As Raphael charged toward that woman, Luka I stabbed an enemy with Pricker. Raphael began fighting with the priestess. The priestess picked a sword up and began to fight with him. The swords clanged and that is the only explanation I can give since I was having a fight with her minions with Raphael's men, Raina, Leonardo, and Clubs King.

There were thousands of soldiers whom I killed. Not a good thing but I had to preserve my miserable life. The royals fought better than I'd expected. After I killed a red haired dude I heard scream and managed to glance at Luka, whose arms were bleeding worse. She got another cut in her another arm. I smiled and stabbed another man.

"Priestess Luka!" the battle stopped as a man came in. "The Dragon, he appeared!" Luka's eyes widened but before she could say anything, Raphael stabbed deeply into her chest. She choked out blood and collapsed on the floor. "Priestess Luka!" the man shouted. He turned to Raphael, charged at him but faced the same fate as his master by Penetrate.

"We should go." Raina said and we all headed out to the other entrance of the dungeon.

When we were out, we could see the Dragon. The exit was leading to the beach and that was where the Dragon was. And Donatello was there as well, along with his majesty. "Your majesty!" I called out. He turned toward me, smiled and ran toward me. I hugged him tightly. "I was worried about you. Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and then released him. I looked up, realizing that the Dragon was watching us. "What is he doing here?" I asked.

'_Donatello made him born again.'_ I turned toward the mystic voice and saw Lucia, the Green Threadmaster standing there. "Lucia?" I asked. She nodded and walked up to the Dragon. I didn't know that she could speak. But it didn't really sound like a voice. "It's telepathy." Leonardo said, amazed. I walked after her. She ignored me and started to chant something. Dragon hummed to the melody and spread his wings then flew into the sky. When he was high up, his blue eyes gleamed.

'**I wish for none of my arts to be destroyed. It means all of you.'**

He said then flew higher up until he disappeared. Everyone stared at the sky and remained silent for long moments. I looked down, then to Lucia who looked like she had grown a bit. I walked toward her, she faced me. I hugged her tightly. "I missed you Lucia. I really did." I said. She didn't say anything but she hugged back.

I released her and saw a feline figure walking toward us. When it saw Donnie, and Donnie saw it, they ran toward each other and hugged. "I was worried about you Donatello. Please tell me you are okay." She pleaded. "I'm fine Violetta. And how can I not be okay when I am being held by a beautiful lady like you." He said as he kissed her nose.

"Father!" Little Amika ran to Leonardo along with her mother. Leonardo beamed and hugged his family. Father was coming along as well. He hugged each of us, except for Raphael. Father hesitated to hug him. Raphael stared at our old father, looked at Spade Queen as if to get permission. She looked around and saw Princess Riliane and hugged him. I could swore that his majesty was blushing when he looked at the blonde girl.

Raphael looked at the horizon, then hugged Father. Father began sobbing and his children, excluding Raphael, all cheered. "Now, let's have a party, shall we?" Raina asked.

_**A year later**_

Raphael was the only single after Donatello's marriage with Violetta (it took him long time for a 'perfect' proposal), and I married with Lucia. Leonardo always asked him that he can introduce a female but he rejected every single of them. But I was sure he was getting lonely since today is the wedding day of King Alden and Princess Riliane. "Sweet couple." Raina said as she drank a glass of champagne on her throne. Raphael was standing next to her, Leonardo was on the throne next to hers and Clubs King's was next.

The wedding was held at the Island Vinaty, now the royal summerhouse being the head quarter for Trump Union. They watched the wedding from their throne and gave blessing afterwards. "Riliane, don't be mean to Alden." Spade Queen joked and her sister, who was remaining calm, laughed while giving her sister a glare.

I walked around, performing my tricks to whoever I want and I found Raphael alone at the balcony. "Feeling lonely bro?" I asked after I snuck up on him. He almost jumped, "Don't ever do that." He warned. I laughed a little. "Come one, give me one reasonable reason why you reject every single girls Leonardo is trying to introduce to ya." He didn't answer. "If you are not going to answer in 3 seconds I am going to tell Leonardo that you said yes." I already knew the reason, just wanted to hear it with my own ears.

"I don't want to talk to you about it." He said, trying to walk out but I stopped him, "Then I will tell Leonardo-" he growled at me. "I love her majesty that's why. Satisfied?" I chuckled. "Yeah. Sure. And she's right behind you." His face grew red as he turned toward her majesty. "Well, good luck!" I said to him then turned away. I ran before he could kill me. "I hope this thing gets well." I told myself, smiled and then walked around the mansion, tracing back the memories.

I went to the entrance of the dungeon, now sealed. I touched the door and smiled. "I never thought that I can have brothers. I never thought that I would live happily." I said to myself and went to the hall. Leonardo was telling his majesty what to do and what not to do, and his majesty was writing all of them down. They looked happy too. Donatello, who officiated the wedding, was recording the wedding with every single detail. I went up to him and surprised him by pushing him a little, causing the ink to spill all over the scroll. He roared and made me go away from him. I laughed and looked up at the ceiling. It was blocked so I ran to the garden and saw the open sky. "Every moment is going to be good."

**Trump is now over. Well, it feels weird. And I will do epilogue soon and thank you for reading this horrible fanfic**

**I really thank you all for reading Trump and I will be still uploading Aftermath and after that, I am planning to do another fanfic, normal teenage life story. I hope you will read it as well, and thank you all for reading and reviewing this thing. I will come back with better story and hope someone actually reviews so i can get over 100 reviews...**

* * *

**I will be having character interview as well, if you have questions, please review or something. I am not going to be uploading until I get ready for the interview. Peace be with you**


	38. EpiloguePostscript

Trump

Epilogue

**Never mind about the interview thingy, I'm too lazy to do it. Let's just do epilogue.**

**Raphael's POV**

Thanks to Mikey her majesty knows about my affection toward her. What did she say? Well, I'm not sure if I should record it down but alright, I'm generous, she said 'I will only marry when I want to. And it is not now. I have no need of a spouse.' Heartbreaking, I know.

So I was walking around the castle, Mikey came to pay a visit and was annoying the hell out of me. "Princess Riliane is now the new Heart Queen and the old one is pretty furious. She probably thought that she will keep the place for a long time but I don't think so!" Mikey said as he laughed. "I am sure that if the Nation collapse it will be possibly because of her. Keep a close eye on her Mikey." I said. "Yeah yeah. So, when are you going to marry?" Mikey asked. I smacked his head and told him to shut the hell up. He stayed quiet for a moment and then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Maybe, just maybe. I will marry her, I may be having a life I have dreamed for whole life but we should wait. Not just yet but someday, I will have it and it will be nice.

**Postscript**

**Hello, this is KuroShiroYuki (IE) talking to ya all. **

**I had the idea of Trump when I was reading Wicked and Alice in Wonderland. 4 countries came from the Oz and the card marks are from Alice. It didn't turned out as I wanted the story to be but I really had a nice time writing this, and I got over 100 reviews. Thank you so much for reading, it was my second long TMNT fic. Thank you all. **

**Aftermath is still ongoing and sooner or later I will present new fanfics after I am done with Aftermath. I will have fanfics of teenagers, in NY. Or AU but please look forward until then, and Thank you again.**

**감사합니다 ****(Thank you)**


End file.
